Blood stained love
by RikuSena
Summary: Alfred, bertemu denga Arthur, pemuda Inggris yang entah kenapa terus menghindarinya. tapi Alfred tidak menyadari kalau Arthur membawa sebuah rahasia.Rahasia gelap yang akan menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan dan dunia yang dipercayai Alfred. USUK
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Alfred, bertemu dengan Arthur, seorang pemuda Inggris yang entah kenapa, selalu menghindarinya. Tanpa diketahuinya, Arthur menyimpan rahasia. Rahasia besar yang akan menghancurkan seluruh kenyamanan dan dunia yang selama ini dikenal Alfred…saat gelap dan terang bertemu…

Character :Absolutely…USUK( secara OTP saya nih! –gakadayangnanya-), maybe…a bit PruCan, GerIta, dan SpaMano

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD. Terus…fanfic ini diadaptasi dari fanfic Kyuketsuki oleh WhiteCrow10(satu fanfic USUK inggris) jadi kalau ada kalimat, setting, dan adegan yang mirip harap dimaklumi.

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

* * *

Di dunia ini banyak sekali hal yang bisa ditakuti. Sesuatu yang dicemaskan, sesuatu yang membuat orang gemetar karena takut. Semuanya…dipengaruhi oleh otak kita yang menejermahkan sesuatu itu sebagai…

Ketakutan…

Salah satu hal yang ditakuti adalah sesuatu yang kita sebut setan. Tetapi kenapa kita menyebut mereka setan? Jawabannya mudah…

Karena mereka membuat kita takut…karena mereka dianggap jahat oleh kita.

Salah satu setan yang berkeliaran dalam pemahaman kita adalah sosok penghisap darah yang kita sebut vampire. Vampire…makhluk jahat yang berkeliaran di malam hari…mendatangi kita untuk menghisap darah kita. Dengan taringnya yang tajam, dia menggigit leher kita, menghisap cairan merah bernama darah dari tubuh kita. Lalu dia akan pergi meninggalkan kita, kehabisan darah, dan mati perlahan-lahan.

Mereka sangatlah jahat. Mereka hanya menganggap manusia sebagai sumber makanannya, sesuatu yang mereka perlukan untuk sesaat dan bisa dibuang saat tidak diperlukan. Karena itu, mempersatukan vampire dan manusia adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin…sesuatu yang mustahil.

Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau di dunia ini ada vampire yang bisa akrab dengan manusia? Menyayangi manusia? Bahkan mencintainya?

Kalau kau tidak percaya, akan kuceritakan kisah ini pada kalian…

* * *

London, Inggris…

Kota ini terlihat sangat sepi, mungkin karena hujan yang turun terus-menerus membuat orang-orang juga malas untuk keluar. Selain itu, waktu juga sudah menunjukkan waktu malam hari…membuat keadaan kota ini semakin sepi.

Tapi ada dua sosok yang berlari menembus hujan di tengah kesunyian kota ini…

Yang satu adalah pemuda German bermata merah. Rambutnya tertutup tudung jaket warna merah tuanya untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Sementara yang satunya adalah pemuda Spanyol berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan kemeja sekolahnya, membuatnya hanya memakai sebuah T-shirt berwarna merah tua.

"Eh, Gilbert, kita berteduh dulu, yuk! Hujannya semakin deras, nih!" seru pemuda Spanyol itu pada pemuda German yang ada di depannya.

Pemuda German itu menghela napas. "Ayo deh, gak awesome juga kalau nanti kita sakit karena kehujanan" katanya.

Mereka pun berlari ke dalam sebuah halaman mansion kosong yang ada di tengah kota London itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai teras mansion besar itu.

Pemuda German itu menurunkan tudung jaketnya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang putih. Dia berbalik ke arah pemuda Spanyol yang sibuk memeras kemeja sekolahnya yang basah kuyub di sebelahnya. "Antonio, loe nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Antonio menatap sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum. "Iya, gak apa-apa kok" katanya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sambil memandangi hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Tak lama kemudian, Antonio menghela napas. "Kapan nih hujan berhenti…aku mau pulang, ketemu Lovi…" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh, dasar loe itu ya. Loe pikir cuma loe yang mau pulang? Gue juga mau pulang, tahu! Mana besok gue yang awesome ini ada janji sama Mattie lagi…gak awesome banget nih kalau sampai terlambat pulang!" seru Gilbert.

Antonio tertawa pelan. "Maaf deh…tapi…hubunganmu dan Matthew sudah sedekat itu ya? Baru tahu deh…" godanya.

Wajah Gilbert memerah. "A…apa sih!" seru Gilbert. "Hubungan gue yang awesome ini dengan Mattie bukan urusan loe! Urusin aja Lovino kamu yang gak awesome itu!"

Antonio semakin keras tertawa. Tiba-tiba, mata mereka menangkap sosok seseorang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Setelah cukup dekat, mereka mengenali sosok itu. Sosok seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang dan bermata hijau.

"Hey, Arthur!" kata Antonio ceria menyapa teman sekelas mereka itu.

Arthur cuma mengangguk pelan untuk membalas sapaan Antonio.

"Ih…Artie…gak awesome banget sih loe, kalau disapa, balas kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Loe lebih baik diam" kata Arthur sinis.

Gilbert cuma mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan keras dari dalam rumah. Ketiga remaja itu membeku dan menatap ke arah pintu depan mansion itu.

"A…apa itu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Se…seharusnya…mansion ini kosong, kan? Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya Antonio, suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Arthur, tanpa suara, berjalan ke arah pintu depan mansion itu dan mendorong pintunya. Pintu itu langsung terbuka, memperlihatkan isi mansion yang gelap.

"Te…terbuka. Jadi memang ada orang di dalam?" tanya Antonio.

"Kita periksa saja" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai. Dia memang menyukai situasi-situasi semacam ini.

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki mansion itu. Mansion itu begitu gelap, tapi guntur dan kilat akibat hujan yang menyambar menerangi ruang itu beberapa kali.

"Aku akan periksa lantai bawah" kata Arthur. "Kalian berdua lihat di atas"

Mereka pun berpisah dan Gilbert dan Antonio segera menaiki tangga di lantai dua.

Mereka pun menyusuri lorong-lorong di lantai dua itu. Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu. Antonio membuka pintu itu dan menemukan kalau itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Di ujung kanan, terdapat sebuah ranjang kanopi berseprai putih. Perabotan di kamar itu memberikan kesan kamar itu tidak pernah dihuni dalam waktu yang lama. Mereka memasuki kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Tempat ini…agak membuatku merinding…" kata Antonio sambil menggosok lengannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Aku juga…" kata Gilbert sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang berkanopi itu. "Tapi…ini aneh, Antonio"

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Antonio.

"Tempat ini memang kelihatannya sudah ditinggalkan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi…" Gilbert menyapukan tangannya di seprei putih ranjang itu. "Tidak ada debu apa pun di kamar ini. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Antonio langsung membeku. "Ma…maksud kamu?" dia menelan ludah, tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gilbert mengangguk. "Ada yang tinggal di sini baru-baru ini" katanya.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Antonio dan Gilbert membeku. Mereka langsung kalang kabut mencari tempat persembunyian. Mereka segera merangkak ke bawah tempat tidur saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbanting hingga terbuka. Lalu terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di lantai kayu kamar itu. Suara yang membuat jantung Antonio dan Gilbert serasa berhenti.

Pemilik kaki itu berhenti di tepat di samping ranjang. Antonio dan Gilbert melihat kalau kaki itu memakai sepasang sepatu sneaker hitam dan celana hitam. Antonio begitu ketakutan, hingga tanpa sadar, dia menggenggam erat tangan Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba kaki itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Mereka berdua langsung menghela napas lega saat mereka merangkak keluar dari bawah ranjang.

"A…apa…apa dia sudah pergi…?" kata Antonio dengan suara gemetar. Gilbert menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, sepanjang jalan masih menggenggam tangan Antonio. Begitu sampai di pintu, dia menengok untuk melihat keadaan, ketika dia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa…dia melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan keluar.

Baru saja dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana…

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menerjang Gilbert. Dia langsung terbaring telentang di atas lantai dengan seseorang menindihnya. Gilbert memandang sosok orang yang menindihnya. Darahnya langsung membeku saat dia melihat sepasang taring di mulut orang yang menindihnya.

Vampire…

"GILBERT!" jerit Antonio panik saat dia melihat sahabatnya itu bergulat untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman makhluk penghisap darah itu.

"Antonio, lari!" seru Gilbert sambil berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari taring sang vampire yang ingin menancap ke lehernya. "Pergi cari Arthur dan pergi dari sini!"

"Ta…tapi…" kata Antonio. Dia begitu ketakutan melihat adegan di hadapannya.

"Cepat lari! Pergi dari sini!" bentak Gilbert.

Antonio langsung berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Gilbert berusaha keras untuk menahan vampire itu sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Saat itu kilat menyambar menerangi ruangan itu, membuat Gilbert bisa melihat wajah penyerangnya dengan jelas. Dia langsung menarik napas tajam.

"A…apa…" katanya. "K…kau…"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan, menggunakan keterkejutan Gilbert sebagai kesempatan, sosok itu menunduk dan membenamkan taringnya di leher Gilbert…

Antonio baru saja mencapai pintu depan mansion saat dia mendengar jeritan Gilbert dari lantai atas. Dia langsung membeku. "Gilbert!" serunya. Dia harus menolong Gilbert! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Gilbert sendirian di sana!

Dia segera membuka pintu mansion itu, tapi dia terkejut saat menemukan kalau pintu mansion itu terkunci.

"Ke…kenapa?" tanya Antonio sambil memukul-mukul kepalan tangannya di daun pintu. "Buka! Tolong buka! Kumohon…buka pintunya…" katanya. Dia ambruk di depan pintu sementara tangannya masih memukul-mukul daun pintu dengan lemah. Air mata mengalir dari bola mata hijaunya. "Kumohon…buka pintunya…" katanya sambil terisak pelan.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya. Antonio menjerit dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia melihat…

Arthur berlutut di belakangnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"A…Arthur…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Antonio?" Tanya Arthur. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Gi…Gilbert…" kata Antonio. "Di…dia…"

"Ada apa dengan Gilbert?" tanya Arthur.

"Ada vampire yang menyerangnya!" seru Antonio. "Dia di atas…dia…"

"Antonio tenang!" seru Arthur. "Kita coba cari dia…"

Mereka berdua pun kembali menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Di pintu kamar tidur tempat tadi Gilbert diserang, Antonio dan Arthur berdiri, perlahan-lahan tangan Arthur terulur ke pegangan pintu dan dia membuka pintunya.

Hujan saat itu sudah berhenti. Membuat sinar bulan menerangi kamar itu dengan sinar yang terasa menakutkan. Tempat itu tidak terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kecuali satu hal…

Tubuh Gilbert terbaring di atas ranjang berkanopi di kamar itu. Dan seprai yang tadinya putih itu sudah dihiasi dengan noda merah darah…

"GILBERT!" seru Antonio sambil mendatangi sahabatnya itu. "Gilbert! Bangun! Kumohon, bangun! Gilbert…" Antonio mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya yang itu. Mata merahnya terlihat kosong dan gelap, sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan di dalam matanya.

"Gilbert…" kata Antonio. Dia meletakkan kepala sahabatnya itu di dadanya dan menangis terisak-isak. Gilbert…tidak mungkin…dia tidak mungkin…

Arthur mengamati Gilbert. Dia melihat dua lubang kecil di leher Gilber. Lubang itu berdarah, menghiasi leher Gilbert dengan warna merah darah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mencari denyut nadi Gilbert. Denyut nadi Gilbert memang masih ada, tapi sangat lemah. Dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan…

"Antonio, cukup" kata Arthur. "Gilbert…sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan…"

Antonio menangis semakin keras. Tidak, dia tidak ingin percaya. Dia tidak mau percaya kalau Gilbert…baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia bertengkar dengannya dan sekarang dia meninggal? Kenapa?

"Antonio, kita harus pergi" kata Arthur. "Tidak ada jaminan hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi pada kita…"

Antonio mengangguk pelan dan kembali membaringkan Gilbert di atas ranjang itu dan menutup mata Gilbert. Kalau dia seperti itu, dia hanya terlihat seperti sedang tertidur lelap. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia sudah meninggal…atau setidaknya, hampir meninggal.

"Maaf…Gilbert…" kata Antonio sambil berjalan menjauh dari Gilbert.

Dalam perjalanan ke lantai bawah…

"Kenapa?" tanya Antonio. "Kenapa dia harus meninggal? Gilbert…"

"Tidak ada yang tahu akhir dari nyawa manusia, Antonio…" kata Arthur.

"Tapi…dia…dia sedang berbahagia. Ludwig…berhasil jadian dengan teman favoritnya, Feliciano. Sahabatnya, Roderich dan Elizaveta…bertunangan. Dia juga…berhasil mendapatkan cinta Matthew, orang yang disukainya sejak dulu…kenapa…" kata Antonio sambil terisak. "Saat ini hidupnya sedang begitu sempurna…kenapa harus di saat seperti ini…Tuhan harus mengakhiri hidupnya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu alasan Tuhan untuk mengakhiri hidup seseorang, Antonio…karena itu kita menyebutnya takdir…" kata Arthur.

"Tapi…"

Arthur memeluk Antonio sementara Antonio terisak-isak di kemeja Arthur. Tanpa disadari Antonio, Arthur menutup matanya, dan saat dia membuka matanya, bola mata hijaunya, sudah berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Dan sebuah senyuman sadis muncul di bibirnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Antonio, menikmati aroma tubuh dan juga…aroma darah pemuda Spanyol itu.

Antonio, menyadari tingkah laku Arthur, langsung memberontak sedikit. "Arthur…kau tahu aku sudah punya pacar, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya" kata Arthur. "Kenapa?"

"Ka…kau…wajahmu dekat sekali dengan leherku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Antonio.

"Oh, aku hanya berpikir…" kata Arthur pelan.

"Ber…berpikir apa?" tanya Antonio gugup.

"Yah…aku berpikir…" dia semakin mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Antonio. Menjilatnya, dan menghela napas. "Apa rasa darahmu seenak darah Gilbert?"

Mata Antonio melebar, tapi sebelum dia sempat bereaksi apa pun, Arthur membenamkan taring yang ada di mulutnya ke leher Antonio.

Pemuda Spanyol itu menjerit kesakitan. Antonio mencoba mendorong Arthur, tapi pemuda Inggris itu begitu kuat. Antonio hanya bisa pasrah saat darahnya dihisap keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tangan Antonio jatuh lemas di samping tubunya, dan dia pingsan karena kehilangan darah. Arthur melepas gigitannya dari leher Antonio. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Antonio yang sudah lemas itu ke lantai dan menghapus darah dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, Antonio…" katanya pelan. "Aku…tidak makan apapun selama berbulan-bulan. Dan aroma darah kalian begitu memabukkan, membuatku ingin menghisapnya. Jangan mendendam padaku, dendam saja pada Tuhan yang mempertemukan kita hari ini…"

Arthur berjalan ke arah pintu mansion. Dia berbalik untuk melihat tubuh Antonio yang terbaring lemas di lantai, darah menggenang di bawah lehernya. Dia tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Antonio, Gilbert…"

* * *

**Author note:**

**Inilah contoh Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sudah tahu fanficnya yang masih in progress bejibun masih nulis cerita baru. Ah, tapi jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan saja sepupu saya yang terus-terusan mencecoki saya dengan cerita Twilight and Vampire Knight, membuat saya jadi ingin membuat fanfic hetalia versi vampire…**

**Mungkin di fanfic ini Arthurnya kelewat OOC, maklumilah, bagaimanapun di sini, Arthur bukan manusia, jadi wajar kalau dia agak sedikit misterius daripada tsundere…yah…tapi tetap saja Arthurnya akan sangat OOC…**

**Hanya ini yang ingin saya sampaikan pada kalian. Seperti biasa, dimohon reviewnya!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred membuka matanya saat dia merasakan sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk dari sela-sela korden kamarnya. dia bangkit dan meraba-raba meja di sebelah ranjangnya, mengambil kacamatanya, dan memandang jam kecil di mejanya.

"Jam 08.00 pagi…"

"ANJRIT! UDAH JAM SEGINI!" serunya. Dia langsung kalang-kabut bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung memjeblak pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka. Adiknya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sampai terlonjak kaget.

"A…ada apa, kak Alfred?" tanya Matthew, adik Alfred melihat keadaan kakaknya yang rusuh pagi-pagi begitu.

"Ada apa? ADA APA?" kata Alfred histeris. "Ini sudah jam 08.00, kenapa gak bangunin aku? Aku bisa telat nih, mana hari pertama semester baru lagi…"

"Kak Alfred…"

"Ah…image hero yang susah payah kubangun hancur cuma gara-gara telat…mana ada hero yang telat…" kata Alfred.

"KAK ALFRED!" seru Matthew.

Alfred langsung terdiam.

"Ngigau ya? Ini baru jam 06.30 tahu!" seru Matthew sambil menunjuk jam dinding dan memang, jarumnya baru menunjukkan angka 06.30.

"Eh, tapi…" Alfred kembali berlari ke kamarnya dan menyambar jamnya, menyadari kalau posisi jarumnya tidak berubah sedikitpun dalam beberapa menit tadi…alias, jamnya mati.

Dia kembali keluar dari kamarnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje. "Hehe, maaf…jamku mati…" katanya.

Matthew cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudahlah, cuci muka dulu sana, baru habis itu sarapan" katanya.

Alfred pun cuma mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Di sana dia mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai, dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Dia adalah murid kelas dua di SMU Hetalia, SMU yang mulai hari ini, juga dimasuki oleh adiknya, Matthew Williams.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adiknya itu…

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan melihat adiknya sedang memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih…bunga yang indah…tapi ekspresi sedih yang ada di wajah adiknya jelas menandakan bunga itu bukan untuk sebuah acara bahagia…

"Buat apa bunga itu?" tanya Alfred sambil duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan cheese burgernya.

Matthew tersenyum. "Aku mau taruh bunga ini di makam Gilbert…soalnya…hari ini kan…setahun sejak kami…jadian…" katanya.

Alfred mengamati adiknya. Senyum sedih yang terpasang di wajah adiknya membuat hatinya sakit. Dulu, dia…Matthew adalah anak yang manis, walaupun pemalu, tapi dia selalu bersikap hangat dan baik. Teman-temannya juga menyayanginya, bahkan Lovino, yang terkenal jutek dan galak, sedikit melunak kalau berhadapan dengan Matthew.

Dan sifat itu juga yang mempertemukan adiknya itu dengan pemuda German yang kelak menjadi kekasihnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Mereka sangat berbahagia. Gilbert, walaupun dia bukanlah tipe anak yang secara gamblang mengatakan rasa cintanya pada Matthew, tindakan pemuda German itu cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau Gilbert mencintai Matthew, membuat Alfred percaya kalau Gilbert adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi adiknya itu.

Sampai kejadian enam bulan yang lalu terjadi…

Enam bulan yang lalu, Gilbert bersama Antonio, pemuda Spanyol sahabatnya, dinyatakan menghilang. Polisi sudah melakukan pencarian untuk mereka, tapi mereka tidak pernah ditemukan, hingga akhirnya polisi menyatakan kalau keduanya sudah meninggal.

Peristiwa itu menghancurkan segalanya…semuanya berubah sejak hari itu…

Lovino, dia menjadi semakin abusif sejak Antonio menghilang. Dia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Antonio, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya itu. Perlu waktu lama bagi semua orang untuk bisa mengatakan nama Antonio tanpa pemuda Italia itu mengamuk histeris dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Feliciano, adik Lovino, walaupun tidak separah kakaknya, juga terpukul. Dia kehilangan dua sosok kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Di bulan-bulan pertama, dia sering sekali melamun, dan kadang-kadang seolah-olah lupa kalau Gilbert dan Antonio sudah tidak ada. Beruntung, keberadaan Ludwig, kekasihnya, lumayan bisa meringankan perasaan pemuda Italia ini.

Ludwig, yang notabene adalah adik Gilbert, meskipun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya, jelas juga terpukul dengan lenyapnya kakaknya. Dia selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menggantikan kakaknya dan juga berusaha meringankan beban Feliciano yang juga merasa kehilangan. Bagi Alfred…terkadang Ludwig terasa seperti memaksakan diri untuk melupakan keberadaan kakaknya.

Dan Matthew…

Alfred tidak bisa menjelaskan seberapa hancurnya adiknya itu saat menerima kabar kalau Gilbert menghilang dan dinyatakan telah tewas. Di bulan-bulan pertama, dia selalu menangis histeris, dia juga selalu memandang kosong pada gelang perak yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, hadiah dari Gilbert seminggu sebelum Gilbert menghilang. Dan sekarang, walaupun Matthew terlihat sudah kembali, sudah berhasil menata kembali hatinya, dia berubah.

Dia…terlihat seperti menutup diri. Dia tidak membiarkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Senyum adiknya itu juga…tidak lagi semanis dulu. Senyumnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah senyum kosong yang tidak mencapai matanya. Hati adiknya itu sudah benar-benar tertutup, tidak pernah terbuka lagi, karena ketakutan kalau dia membuka hatinya, dia akan kembali terluka.

Betapa Alfred ingin meminta kepada siapa pun yang ada di atas sana untuk mengembalikan Antonio dan Gilbert.

Dia ingin kembali…kembali ke masa-masa dimana Antonio masih memeluk pinggang Lovino dengan riang dan pemuda Italia itu membentaknya, walaupun dengan wajah memerah. Saat dimana Ludwig akan merengut dengan perkataan kakaknya. Saat dimana, Feliciano masih bisa tertawa lepas sambil menggandeng Antonio dan Gilbert seperti layaknya seorang adik bermanja-manja pada kakaknya. Dan saat dimana adiknya masih tersenyum manis, menggenggam tangan Gilbert yang membuat pemuda German bermata merah itu tersenyum hangat

Betapa dia merindukan saat-saat itu. Betapa dia mengharapkan saat-saat itu kembali…

"Kak? Kak Alfred?" samar-samar dia mendengar suara Matthew. Dia tersentak dan melihat adiknya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Eh? Eh, ya?" tanya Alfred sambil tertawa gugup.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok malah melamun? Nanti telat, lho" kata Matthew sambil memegang sebuah vas kaca, mengisinya dengan air, dan merendam buket bunga mawar putih yang dipegangnya tadi di vas kaca itu.

"Iya" kata Alfred sambil mengunyah cheese burgernya dengan ganas. Setelah itu, dia langsung tersedak, membuat adiknya panik membawakan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak dengan ganas.

"Hah…hah…kupikir aku akan mati" kata Alfred sambil terengah-engah.

Matthew tertawa. "Haha…kau memang tak pernah berubah, kak Alfred" katanya.

Alfred memandangi adiknya dengan pandangan kosong.

_Tidak…aku tidak berubah, tapi kau…jelas kau berubah…dan menjadi lebih jelek juga. Tidak bisakah kau kembali? Kembali seperti dirimu di masa-masa saat kau masih berbahagia dengan Gilbert? Aku merindukanmu…merindukan dirimu yang dulu…_

Alfred segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu. Dia pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya, menyambar tasnya, dan menggenggam tangan adiknya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Ayo" katanya pada adiknya itu sambil berjalan keluar apartemen yang mereka huni berdua dan berjalan ke arah SMU Hetalia.

* * *

SMU Hetalia adalah sekolah mewah. Sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas lengkap. Dari fasilitas olahraga kelas satu, fasilitas transportasi lengkap, kelas-kelas yang dilengkapi fasilitas mewah, dan banyaknya kesempatan kerja yang ditawarkan bagi lulusan sekolah ini, membuat murid SMA ini adalah murid-murid pintar dan kaya yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

SMA ini terdiri dari berbagai jurusan, setiap jurusan mengkhususkan diri untuk mengelola murid-murid di jurusan itu sebaik-baiknya. Semua murid SMU Hetalia bisa memilih jurusan yang mereka sukai sesuai dengan bakat mereka. Alfred sendiri, dengan kemalasannya belajar yang sudah menjurus akut (-digilas Alfred-) akhirnya memutuskan masuk jurusan olahraga untuk jurusan majornya dan jurusan sastra untuk jurusan minornya, dengan alasan dua jurusan itu tidak memerlukan daya pikir terlalu banyak. Adiknya sendiri, yang memang kalem, masuk jurusan musik untuk jurusan majornya dan jurusan PKK sebagai jurusan minornya (Aww…calon ibu rumah tangga! –dilempar pancake-)

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Jangan lupa waktu pulang nanti, kalau tidak mau menungguku, langsung pulang, jangan kelayapan ke mana-mana, oke?" kata Alfred pada adiknya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Matthew.

Alfred hanya menghela napas melihat keadaan adiknya sebelum berjalan ke arah gedung jurusan sastra yang merupakan tempat pembelajaran pertamanya. Dia memang tidak pernah memilih jam pelajaran sastra siang, karena kekhawatiran akan jatuh tertidur mendengar penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Saat dia berjalan di koridor jurusan sastra, dia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang dibingkai dengan kacamata. Wajahnya terlihat serius, tidak ada senyum sedikit pun di wajahnya.

"Hei, Iggy!" seru Alfred riang pada pemuda Inggris itu. Pemuda Inggris itu adalah Arthur, tapi entah kenapa Alfred punya kebiasaan memanggilnya Iggy daripada Arthur.

Arthur hanya mendengus dan diam, tidak berbicara apa pun pada pemuda Amerika bermata biru itu, seperti biasa. Dia selalu menghindari Alfred kapan pun dia bisa. Dia juga jarang berbicara dengan Alfred selain kalau itu benar-benar diperlukan. Selain itu, dia seperti menganggap Alfred tidak pernah ada.

Kadang tindakan Arthur membuat Alfred heran juga. Kenapa pemuda Inggris itu selalu menghindarinya, bahkan sering menganggapnya tidak ada? Apa salahnya pada Arthur? Tapi itu tidak pernah jelas karena toh pertanyaan itu juga selalu dijawab dengan diam oleh Arthur.

Sebenarnya ini tidak penting tapi tindakan Arthur yang mendiamkannya sampai seperti ini jujur membuat hati Alfred sakit karena dia menyukai pemuda Inggris itu, mungkin bahkan mencintainya. Seperti perasaan Matthew pada Gilbert, perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Alfred pada Arthur. Karena itu kenyataan kalau pemuda Inggris itu membencinya hingga tahap menolak keberadaan Alfred, sungguh membuat Alfred terpukul dan hancur.

Tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang.

Arthur terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia berpapasan dengan Alfred. Saat mereka berpapasan di koridor itulah…sesuatu terjadi.

Saat Alfred berpapasan dengan Arthur, dia mencium sesuatu dari tubuh pemuda Inggris itu. Bau yang walaupun samar, tetap tercium jelas oleh Alfred. Bau yang rasanya agak aneh dan tidak wajar berada di tubuh pemuda Inggris itu.

Bau samar darah…

Alfred langsung berhenti dan memandangi punggung Arthur yang berjalan meninggalkannya ke arah yang berlawanan darinya. Kenapa…dari tubuh Arthur tercium bau darah? Apa dia terluka? Tapi dia terlihat sehat, juga jutek seperti biasanya, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Jadi…kenapa ada bau darah di tubuh Arthur?

Alfred hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk di sana hingga pelajaran dimulai dan Arthur duduk di sebelahnya. Saat dia mencium aroma tubuh pemuda Inggris itu, bau darah itu sudah tidak tercium, membuat Alfred bingung, apa bau darah yang diciumnya tadi hanyalah ilusinya?

Tanpa disadari Alfred, hari itu…adalah titik balik dari hidupnya. Hari dimana dia mulai mengetahui rahasia gelap yang disembunyikan Arthur…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Okeh, sepertinya chapter ini agak maksa ya XP. Maaf deh, rasanya nulis cerita supernatural agak susah, ditambah tugas-tugas kuliah…kayaknya otak saya agak kacau juga. Makanya rasanya chapter ini jadinya gak terlalu memuaskan…**

**Bagi yang sudah membacanya, terima kasih ya…saya senang sekali anda memutuskan membaca fanfic yang saya buat dalam keadaan labil ini XD. **

**Seperti biasanya, dimohon reviewnya, oke?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sekian.**


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew memandang kosong ke luar dari jendela di samping kursinya. Dia memandangi sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket di samping gedung jurusan musik. Dalam bayangannya, dia membayangkan sesosok pemuda German berambut putih dan bermata merah sedang bermain di sana, tertawa dan menyeringai sombong, seakan penuh rasa percaya diri kalau dia bisa menang.

Gilbert…

Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih merasa sakit saat mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya sudah enam bulan sejak dia tidak melihat lagi kekasihnya itu.

Dia bertemu dengan Gilbert di sebuah taman di musim semi. Saat itu, Matthew sedang asyik menulis sebuah not musik di notesnya saat ada seseorang berkata kalau musiknya itu awesome sekali. Dia mendongak dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bola mata merah darah yang memandangnya hangat.

Itulah saat perkenalannya dengan Gilbert…awal kisahnya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua sering bertemu di taman itu, membicarakan berbagai hal. Gilbert juga memperkenalkan Matthew dengan teman-temannya dan juga adiknya. Matthew merasa istimewa, tidak ada orang yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu selain Alfred…membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Membuatnya menjadi egois dan tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikan Gilbert padanya.

Dia bahkan masih ingat saat Gilbert memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Dia mengingatnya dengan jelas seakan-akan itu baru terjadi kemarin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Seperti biasa, Gilbert dan Mattie bertemu di taman itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berdua berjalan di jalan batu taman itu sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa, benar-benar saat yang menyenangkan._

_Saking menyenangkannya, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari waktu yang berjalan, hingga akhirnya matahari pun terbenam._

_"Ah, sudah senja ya…waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Dasar gak awesome" kata Gilbert._

_Matthew tersenyum. "Yah…itu kan sudah ketentuan Tuhan. Matahari terbenam adalah suatu keharusan. Tidak bisa diubah lagi" katanya._

_Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap Gilbert yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Terus? Kamu tadi mau ngomong sesuatu kan? Mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya._

_Entah itu akibat pengaruh matahari yang terbenam, atau karena dia memang malu. Matthew merasa kalau wajah Gilbert saat itu sedikit merona merah. Dia menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Matthew lembut dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga pemuda Amerika bermata violet itu menghadapnya._

_"A…apa?" tanya Matthew terkejut._

_"Mattie…" kata Gilbert pelan, sangat pelan, sehingga Matthew harus menajamkan telingan untuk mendengarnya. "Apa…apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

_Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Matthew untuk mencerna perkataan Gilbert dan perlu waktu beberapa saat juga baginya untuk mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda German itu._

_"Ha…hah!" serunya saat dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Gilbert tadi._

_"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Mattie?" tanya Gilbert. "Aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku…aku sangat menyayangimu. Membayangkanmu bersama dengan orang lain membuatku resah dan…dan perasaan itu gak awesome, Mattie. Aku…aku…kalau sudah menyangkut masalah dirimu, aku bisa jadi egois, Mattie. Aku…aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu. Membayangkan kau menjadi milik orang lain…"_

_"Aku mau" gumam Matthew pelan._

_Sekarang giliran Gilbert yang terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Matthew._

_"Apa?" tanya Gilbert._

_Matthew tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Gilbert. "Aku mau…jadi pacarmu. Aku juga…menyukaimu"_

_Wajah Gilbert yang semula menunjukkan keterkejutan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi wajah bahagia. Dia menggenggam tangan Matthew yang ada di pipinya lembut dan membungkuk hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak sekitar satu cm satu sama lain._

_"Terima kasih, Mattie…aku senang" kata Gilbert sambil menutup jarak di bibir mereka dan mencium bibir Matthew lembut._

_Itulah awal dari kebahagiaan mereka…_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Ya…mereka memang berbahagia. Setidaknya sampai kejadian enam bulan lalu terjadi.

Dia masih tidak lupa betapa hancurnya dia saat petugas polisi yang ditugaskan mencari Gilbert dan Antonio menyatakan kalau mereka berdua sudah meninggal dan mayatnya tidak ditemukan. Untuk sesaat, Matthew merasa kalau dia tidak lagi berpijak di bumi.

Sejak saat itu, dia tidak lagi sama. Dia tidak bisa lagi membuka hatinya pada siapa pun. Seperti Gilbert membawa hatinya bersama dengan kepergiannya dan hati itu ikut menghilang bersama dengan lenyapnya kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu dia bodoh, tapi dia merasa…dia tidak lagi hidup saat Gilbert tidak lagi ada. Gilbert adalah hidupnya, dunianya, saat dia tidak ada, maka dia hanya…sebuah raga kosong tanpa jiwa.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

Alfred memandangi Arthur yang sedang sibuk membaca buku teksnya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Arthur hari ini…tapi apa? Alfred sibuk memikirkannya sambil mengamati Arthur. Saat dia memandangi mata Arthur, dia langsung terkesiap.

Bola mata hijau emerald itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah!

Alfred menggosok matanya dan kembali memandang mata Arthur. Dia melihat mata pemuda itu sudah berubah kembali menjadi warna hijau emerald. Alfred menghela napas, melepas kacamatanya, dan menutup matanya. Dia jadi berpikir apa otaknya sudah mulai terganggu? Sampai-sampai berilusi begini? Tadi dia berilusi mencium bau darah dari tubuh Arthur, sekarang berilusi melihat matanya berubah jadi merah darah? Sebentar lagi dia akan berilusi Arthur memiliki taring di mulutnya seperti vampire.

Arthur memandangi pemuda Amerika bermata biru di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran. "Tumben, kamu diam. Ada apa?" tanya Arthur bingung.

Alfred tersentak saat Arthur berbicara padanya. Arthur? Bicara padanya? Oh, apa ini mimpi? Alfred tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wow, Iggy, tumben kau bicara padaku" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Arthur memandang kosong dari balik kacamata yang dipakainya. "Orang bertanya apa, kau menjawab apa" gumamnya.

Alfred tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa, kok. Kupikir aku hanya berhalusinasi" katanya.

"Hah?" tanya Arthur.

"Sesaat tadi kulihat matamu berwarna merah darah, kalau aku percaya hantu, pasti kupikir kau ini vampire" kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap. Alfred memandang Arthur dan melihat pemuda Inggris itu membeku dengan wajah pucat. Alfred memandang Arthur dengan bingung. "Iggy?" tanyanya pelan.

Tanpa peringatan apa pun, Arthur segera berdiri, hampir saja menjatuhkan kursinya dan berlari ke luar kelas dengan cepat. Alfred yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memandang Arthur dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

Ada apa dengan Arthur? Sampai berlari seperti itu?

* * *

Matthew menutup pintu mobilnya sambil membawa buket mawar putih yang sudah disiapkannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kompleks pemakaman itu.

Saat dia sedang berjalan.

"Ve~Matthew…"

Matthew langsung menoleh dan melihat Lovino, Feliciano, dan Ludwig, berjalan dari arah yang ditujunya, jelas baru saja mengunjungi seseorang…atau lebih tepatnya, dua orang.

"Kalian mengunjungi makam Gilbert dan Antonio?" tanya Matthew pada ketiga orang itu.

Ludwig mengangguk, sementara Lovino sedikit menegang, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Feliciano mempererat pegangannya di lengan Ludwig. "Ya…" kata Ludwig. "Kau juga kan?" lanjutnya sambil melihat buket bunga di tangan Matthew.

Matthew tersenyum sedih. "Kupikir…aku ingin berbicara dengannya…di hari yang spesial ini…" katanya.

Ludwig mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami duluan. Sampai jumpa…" katanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum membimbing Feliciano berjalan, diikuti oleh Lovino, meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

Matthew meneruskan perjalanannya hingga dia sampai di depan dua buah nisan putih yang terlihat terawat rapi. Nama Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo terukir di batu nisan itu. Di makam Antonio terdapat sebuket bunga lily putih dan sekeranjang tomat segar sedangkan di makam Gilbert terdapat bunga krisan dan bunga daffodil. Jelas itu adalah pemberian dari Lovino, Feliciano, dan Ludwig.

Matthew meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih yang dipegangnya di makam Gilbert sebelum berdoa sebentar. Setelah selesai, dia berjongkok di depan makam Gilbert dan mengusap nama di nisan itu pelan.

"Hei, Gilbert…tidak terasa sudah enam bulan sejak kamu menghilang…waktu memang cepat berlalu, ya…" gumam Matthew. "Hari ini juga…hari setahun jadian kita. Seandainya kamu tidak meninggal, kita pasti melewati hari ini dengan bahagia. Jalan-jalan, makan, nonton, selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku bisa melihat kehangatan matamu, senyummu, semuanya…pasti…aku akan sangat berbahagia…"

Matthew menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar saat air mata mulai mengalir dari bola mata violetnya. Dia terisak pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gilbert. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku…saat kau tidak ada di sini…aku serasa hampa, tidak memiliki jiwa. Aku…aku membutuhkanmu, Gilbert. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Matthew memukul batu nisan itu pelan saat isakannya semakin keras. Serasa tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya, dia jatuh terduduk di depan nisan itu. Dia merasa sakit…sejak kepergian Gilbert.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert…" gumam Matthew pelan.

Saat itu ada angin bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak bunga mawar putih di buket yang dibawa Matthew ke langit, Matthew menatap kelopak bunga yang beterbangan itu dengan pandangan kosong…

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Mattie…_

Matthew tersentak, dia seperti mendengar suara Gilbert! Dia segera memandang ke sekelilingnya, mencari asal suara itu, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Tapi dia merasa kalau Gilbert ada di sana, Gilbert melihatnya…tapi…itu tidak mungkin, kan? Dia sudah tidak ada.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari depan makam Gilbert. "Aku…dulu, sekarang, nanti, sampai kapan pun juga…aku selalu mencintaimu" katanya pelan. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia beranjak dari makam itu. Dia menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke makam itu. "Sampai nanti"

Matthew pun berjalan meninggalkan makam itu.

Yang sama sekali tidak disadari Matthew adalah kalau ada sepasang bola mata yang memandanginya dari kejauhan…dengan pandangan yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan pandangan Matthew sekarang…pandangan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan juga pandangan penuh cinta dan rasa sayang…

* * *

**Maaf ya kalau di chapter ini jadi malah banyak adegan-adegan PruCan sementara USUK nya malah sedikit banget. Habis…saya pikir saya juga perlu menceritakan masalah karakter lain, karena kalau nggak, cerita saya bisa jadi aneh (padahal mah memang udah aneh dari sananya kan nih fanfic…) dan juga maaf karena fanfic ini sangat maksa...  
**

**Yah…apa ada yang punya usulan-usulan tentang apa yang harus saya tambahkan di fanfic saya ini? Akan saya dengarkan dengan senang hati…selama itu membantu perkembangan fic saya.**

**Sekian.**

**READ AND REVIEW AS USUAL**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur memasuki rumahnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di dahinya. Tangannya mencengkeram daun pintu saat dia bersandar di depan pintu.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau bandel, sih" kata sebuah suara dari arah tangga. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara lelaki tapi nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti anak-anak yang mengejek temannya itu terdengar menyeramkan juga berada di dalam sebuah mansion gelap.

Arthur menatap tajam ke atas tangga, dia melihat seorang pemuda yang lumayan tinggi menyeringai nakal sambil bersandar di ambang tangga. Rambutnya berantakannya mencuat ke segala arah, mata birunya bersinar-sinar memancarkan keriangan seorang anak kecil. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mathias!" seru Arthur tajam. (Siapa yang pertama kali ngeberi nama Mathias Kohler sama Denmark ya? Saya pinjam namanya ya, habis Denmark kesannya bukan nama manusia banget sih XD)

Mathias menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melompat dari selusur tangga. Seandainya dia manusia, dia pasti sudah patah beberapa tulang, tapi dia hanya mendarat mulus dengan santai, seolah-olah dia melakukan hal ini setiap harinya.

"Itu memang bukan urusanku" kata Mathias sambil tertawa sinis. "Tapi…" dia berjalan mendekati Arthur, begitu dia berdiri di hadapan Arthur, dia memegang dagunya, membuat pemuda Inggris itu memandang mata pemuda Denmark itu. "Tidak bagus kan, kalau kau menyerang pemuda Amerika itu karena kasus haus darah yang tidak terkendali? Meskipun aku tidak peduli"

Arthur memandangi tajam mata biru Mathias. "Aku tidak akan menyerangnya!" serunya.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa seyakin itu?" desis Mathias. "Terakhir kali kau dalam keadaan begini, kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan, kan?"

Mata hijau Arthur melebar, teringat sebuah ingatan yang berusaha keras dilupakannya. Dia limbung, tangannya menutupi sebelah matanya, seolah ingin mencegah ingatan itu kembali.

"Tepat" kata Mathias. "Aku yakin kau masih belum lupa. Dan aku juga yakin…kau tidak mau…pemuda Amerika itu, siapa namanya? Alfred? Menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya"

"Atas dasar apa bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Arthur.

Mata biru Mathias berubah menjadi pandangan penuh simpati sebelum dia membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Arthur. "Kau menyayangi pemuda bernama Alfred itu kan? Pandanganmu saat kau menceritakannya pada kami…mirip dengan pandangan yang kumiliki…saat aku membayangkan Norge…Kau mencintai Alfred"

Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Arthur yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu, mencerna perkataan Mathias tadi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi begitu sentimental, biasanya dia begitu berisik dan tak tahu diri…" gumam Arthur sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

Alfred duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku sastra, pandangannya kosong menatap jendela apartemennya, menatap hujan yang daritadi turun dengan deras membasahi bumi.

Pikirannya terus terbayang-bayang kepada Arthur, sejak dia berlari keluar kelas waktu itu, dia tidak pernah lagi kembali. Itu membuatnya cemas. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Arthur? Kenapa…dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda Inggris itu? Sesuatu yang pemuda Inggris itu tidak ingin orang lain, terutama Alfred, mengetahuinya?

Apa…Arthur memang benar-benar membencinya sehingga dia tidak ingin memiliki urusan apa pun dengan Alfred?

Pikirannya tertarik keluar saat adiknya mendatanginya dan meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja di depan Alfred.

"Terima kasih, Mattie" kata Alfred sambil mengambil cangkir kopi di hadapannya dan menghirup isinya. Hangat kopi itu menghangatkan tubuhnya, membuat perasaannya kembali nyaman.

Matthew memandangi kakaknya itu dengan pandangan cemas. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya cemas.

Alfred tersentak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. "Ke…kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" serunya.

Matthew menatap mata biru kakaknya itu. "Kau…tingkahmu sejak tadi aneh. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Alfred baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya tentang Arthur saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Adiknya itu…punya luka hati sendiri yang masih belum sembuh. Dia tidak pantas menambah luka hati adiknya melebihi ini. Jika luka dan beban hati adiknya itu ditambah dia takut…dia takut adiknya itu tidak sanggup menampungnya dan dia akan hancur. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan biarkan Alfred terjadi.

Karena Matthew adalah malaikatnya, seseorang yang disayanginya, seseorang yang penting baginya. Matthew adalah orang kedua yang Alfred akan lakukan apa saja baginya asalkan bisa melihat kebahagiannya (tahulah orang pertamanya siapa…XD)

Maka Alfred hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya lelah" katanya. "Jadi tidak usah khawatir"

Matthew memandangi kakaknya itu sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia mengerti perkataan kakaknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Alfred sedang sibuk-sibuknya melamun dalam pelajaran sastra Jepang yang menurutnya…luar biasa membosankan. Dia menguap berkali-kali sambil menutupi mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin pelajaran ini selesai, dan dia bisa berlari ke lapangan basket untuk menyalurkan tenaganya yang terbuang sia-sia di pelajaran membosankan ini.

Alfred melirik ke arah Arthur untuk melihat pemuda Inggris yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, membayangkan pemuda Inggris itu pasti sedang serius membenamkan diri di balik buku teks tebal jurusan sastra yang super membosankan itu.

Apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya.

Dia melihat Arthur sudah merosot dari bangku, wajahnya sekarang tersembunyi di lengannya yang menutupi matanya. Keringat membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Dan tanpa melihat pun Alfred tahu kalau nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

Alfred pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Arthur dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Iggy…Arthur, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Arthur memandang tajam pada Alfred, tapi mata hijaunya terlihat suram, sehingga daripada pelototan pandangan matanya lebih terlihat seperti pandangan memelas. "Bu…bukan urusanmu!" balas Arthur pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Arthur, Alfred merasa panas juga. Bahkan dalam keadaan begini, pemuda Inggris itu masih saja tidak mau menerima bantuannya dan malah menghinanya. Apa-apaan itu? Sifat pemuda Inggris ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia kan sedang sakit, apa salahnya minta bantuan, meski pada orang yang dibencinya sekalipun?

Alfred mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian gurunya.

"Ya, Jones?" tanya gurunya.

"Sepertinya Arthur sakit, boleh saya membawanya ke UKS?" tanya Alfred.

Tanpa disadari Alfred, mata Arthur melebar ketakutan mendengar perkataan Alfred.

Guru itu melirik untuk melihat keadaan Arthur, "Baiklah, bawa Kirkland ke UKS, dan sebaiknya kamu temani dia di sana" katanya.

"Terima kasih, bu guru" kata Alfred ceria sebelum mengalungkan lengan Arthur ke bahunya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Arthur dan menyeret pemuda Inggris itu keluar.

Arthur, jelas tidak pergi dengan sukarela, dia berontak di pegangan Alfred. Tapi dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Begitu mereka sampai di UKS, mereka tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Surat dari sang pengurus mengatakan kalau ada keperluan mendadak. Alfred hanya menghela napas, memasuki UKS, dan membaringkan Arthur di salah satu ranjang UKS.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kamu tidur saja dulu" kata Alfred sambil mengusap rambut Arthur yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Aku akan carikan obat untukmu. Harusnya ada di lemari…"

Tiba-tiba saja Alfred merasa ada yang menarik tangannya sehingga dia terjatuh ke depan. Dalam sekejap, dia menemukan dirinya terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan Arthur menindih tubuhnya, pemuda Inggris itu menahan tangan pemuda Amerika itu di sebelah kepalanya, membuat Alfred terperangkap dan tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, Alfred sampai bisa merasakan hangat napas Arthur yang tidak beraturan di wajahnya.

Wajah Alfred sontak memerah karena ini.

"I…Iggy…"

Tapi Arthur seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Alfred. Dia menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan leher Alfred, tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Alfred. Lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Alfred, mencium aroma tubuh pemuda Amerika itu.

"A…Arthur…"

Sekarang Alfred mulai merasa ketakutan dengan tingkah pemuda Inggris ini. Ada apa dengan Arthur?

Tiba-tiba Arthur mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher Alfred. Alfred tersentak dengan perbuatan Arthur ini, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia mengerang pelan saat Arthur semakin gencar menjilat lehernya, menyerang lehernya tanpa ampun. Alfred memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi saat Arthur menyerang lehernya.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan apa pun, Arthur membuka mulutnya dan membenamkan taringnya di leher Alfred.

Mata Alfred sontak terbuka saat dia merasakan sepasang taring itu menembus kulitnya, mengalirkan darah merah yang segera diminum dengan rakus oleh Arthur.

"Iggy! Arthur! Hentikan!" seru Alfred sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Arthur, tapi sia-sia. Arthur jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia menahan tubuh Alfred dengan kuat, membuat pemuda Amerika itu bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Alfred hanya bisa membiarkan pemuda Inggris itu meminum darahnya.

_Iggy…kumohon…jangan…_

Pandangan Alfred mulai buram saat semakin banyak darah yang dihisap oleh Arthur. Dia mulai merasa lemah, tidak lagi menyadari sekelilingnya.

_Apa aku…akan mati di sini?_

Arthur sama sekali tidak mengurangi penyerangannya. Dia malah semakin memperdalam taringnya di leher Alfred, mencoba mendapatkan lebih banyak darah.

_Aku akan mati di sini…di tangan Arthur…_

Alfred sudah berada di batas kesadaran, dia sudah hampir tidak bisa membuka matanya.

_Ironis…aku akan mati di tangan Arthur…orang yang selama ini kucintai…_

Hal terakhir yang Alfred rasakan dan lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah Arthur melepaskan gigitannya dan Arthur, dengan mata merah darah dan bibir berlumuran darah, menatap cemas dan ketakutan pada Alfred.

* * *

Seorang pemuda Norwegia berambut cokelat pucat yang dihiasi sebuah jepit rambut bentuk salib dan bermata violet (warna mata Norway tuh apa sih? Perasaan saya violet tapi…entahlah, maklumi aja kalau salah XD) mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Ada apa, Norge?" tanya seseorang di sebelahnya. Pemuda di sebelahnya itu daritadi asyik ngalor-ngidul dengan laptopnya yang disembunyikan di bawah meja (contoh perbuatan tidak baik, jangan ditiru ya…XP).

"Sepertinya yang kau perkirakan terjadi, anko uzai" gumam Norway.

"Hmm?" pemuda Denmark itu menoleh dari laptopnya untuk memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Arthur menyerang Alfred" kata Norway.

Mathias menghela napas dan menutup laptopnya dan bersandar di kursinya. "Terjadi ya? Dasar" perlahan-lahan senyum sedih dan simpati tersungging di bibirnya. "Padahal sudah kuperingatkan"

Norway tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali menatap jendela dengan pandangan datar.

* * *

"ALFRED!"

Arthur menjerit panik saat dia melihat keadaan pemuda Amerika itu. Bola matanya yang biasanya bersinar dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan itu sekarang gelap dan terbaring lemas, lehernya berlumuran warna merah darah.

Dia tidak bermaksud menyerang Alfred. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai Alfred. Oh Tuhan, dia tidak ingin pemuda Amerika ini terluka.

Dia tahu harusnya dia mendengarkan perkataan Mathias. Dia sudah tidak minum darah selama berbulan-bulan, tubuhnya sudah menjerit meminta darah. tapi dia tidak mendengarkannya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak meminum darah.

Dan sekarang inilah harga yang harus dia bayar atas perbuatannya itu. Orang yang paling disayanginya terbaring di bawahnya, lehernya berlumuran darah, dan berada di antara hidup dan mati.

Arthur segera merobek kemejanya dan membalut leher Alfred. Tidak, tidak akan dia biarkan pemuda Amerika ini mati. Dia akan lakukan apa pun asalkan Alfred hidup. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Alfred karena dirinya.

Karena seperti yang Mathias katakan, dia menyayangi Alfred.

Arthur mencintai Alfred. Sangat mencintainya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera membawa Alfred bridal-style di lengannya, memanjat jendela, dan melompat turun. Dia segera berlari ke mansionnya. Pasti, pasti ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Alfred.

Apa pun…apa pun akan Arthur lakukan…selama itu demi Alfred.

* * *

Alfred perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah lampu hias di atas kepalanya. Dia perlahan-lahan menoleh ke sekitarnya dan melihat kalau dia berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Dari sinar bulan yang menerobos dari kaca jendela besar di sebelah kirinya, dia menebak kalau sekarang sudah malam.

Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit hingga dia terduduk lemas di atas ranjang. Mulanya dia bingung, kenapa dia bisa berbaring di kamar yang tidak dia kenal? Rasanya dia tidak pernah seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang lain?

Lalu semua ingatannya kembali, kejadian yang terjadi di UKS, saat Arthur membenamkan taringnya di lehernya, meminum darahnya. Arthur memandangnya dengan pandangan keji dengan bola mata merah darah, mulutnya berlumuran darah merah segar.

Alfred menarik napas tajam. Tangannya terbang ke lehernya, dan dia semakin ngeri saat menyadari kalau ada dua lubang kecil di lehernya, bukti yang menyatakan kalau semua yang terjadi tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Itu kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang menakutkan.

"Oh, sudah bangun, ya?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu kamar.

Alfred menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Saat dia melihat orang yang bicara padanya, matanya langsung melebar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya akan siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu dan bicara padanya.

"G…Gilbert? Antonio?" katanya dengan pelan.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Gimana?Gimana? bagus gak cerita saya? Atau malah sangat gaje?**

**Review dong, beritahu saya pemikiran kalian soal cerita ini, oke?**

**Saya tunggu review kalian semua...**

**SEKIAN  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gi…Gilbert? Antonio?" tanya Alfred pelan.

Dia tidak bisa mengerti. Otaknya tidak lagi bisa mengerti. Kenapa Gilbert dan Antonio berdiri di depan pintu kamar ini? Sehat walafiat? Padahal mereka sudah dinyatakan menghilang enam bulan lalu. Lalu, kalau memang mereka masih hidup, kenapa mereka tidak pernah kembali? Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak mengerti berapa banyak orang yang hancur karena kepergian mereka? Betapa hancurnya orang-orang, terutama Lovino dan Matthew dengan kepergian mereka? Kenapa? Kenapa malah menyembunyikan diri begini?

Antonio dan Gilbert berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam kamar.

"Jadi Alfred…bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Antonio riang.

Mereka…tidak terlihat beda dari Antonio dan Gilbert yang dikenalnya. Jelas…mereka bukan orang lain. Dan kenyataan Antonio mengenali Alfred…berarti mereka tidak hilang ingatan. Lalu kenapa?

"Woi, jawab dong! Gak awesome tahu ditanya gak dijawab" kata Gilbert yang daritadi diam.

"Ah…eh…ya…mungkin…aku baik-baik saja" kata Alfred sambil menggosok lehernya sekali lagi.

Antonio dan Gilbert memandangi Alfred. "Arthur menggitmu kan?" kata Antonio tenang.

Alfred tersentak mendengar perkataan Antonio.

"Kau pingsan berlumur darah ke sini. Gak awesome banget keadaanmu tadi. Kami mesti melakukan tranfusi darah untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kalau nggak, mungkin kamu sudah menyeberangi sungai kematian yang awesome di alam sana" kata Gilbert.

"Ke…kenapa…kalian tahu soal itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Baumu jelas mengatakan itu" kata Antonio.

"Oh…" kata Alfred, lalu dia tersadar.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" serunya. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Polisi sudah menyatakan kalau kalian tewas! Kenapa? Kenapa ada di sini!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Kami…memang sudah tewas, Alfred" kata Antonio. "Setidaknya…kehidupan kami sebagai manusia memang sudah berakhir"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" seru Alfred.

"Aku mengubah mereka" kata sebuah suara lain dari arah pintu.

Mereka bertiga berbalik dan melihat Arthur berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Wajahnya terlihat serius, angkuh, benar-benar seperti Arthur yang biasanya. Tapi Alfred melihat kalau ada ketakutan dan rasa cemas di mata Arthur.

"Apa?"

"Aku mengubah mereka" kata Arthur. "Menjadi vampire, sama sepertiku"

Alfred kembali memandangi Antonio dan Gilbert yang diam. Antonio tersenyum sedih pada Alfred, sedangkan Gilbert memandang lantai, tidak bisa memandang mata Alfred.

"Gilbert, Antonio, tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar" kata Arthur sambil berjalan memasuki kamar. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Alfred"

Gilbert dan Antonio mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Setelah yakin, mereka sudah cukup jauh, Arthur berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap keluar.

"Maaf" kata Arthur setelah mereka berdua bisu cukup lama.

Alfred segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Hah?" tanyanya.

"Maaf" kata Arthur sambil berbalik untuk memandang Alfred. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menggigitmu"

Alfred tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok" katanya. Dia tidak bisa membenci Arthur. Pandangan sedih dan takut di mata pemuda Inggris itu cukup untuk melelehkan hati Alfred. "Aku…cuma terkejut kalau kau ternyata adalah vampire"

Arthur tersenyum sedih. "Aku…dulu aku adalah manusia sama sepertimu" kata Arthur sambil berjalan ke ranjang, duduk di atas ranjang, dan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alfred. "Sampai suatu hari, ada vampire yang menyerang desaku…membunuh semua orang di sana…kecuali aku…karena dia mengubahku menjadi vampire…seperti sekarang ini…"

"Kenapa dia hanya mengubahmu?" tanya Alfred penasaran sambil mengusap kepala Arthur.

Arthur menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali sesaat kemudian. "Aku juga tak tahu" kata Arthur.

"Kenapa…kau menggigitku?" tanya Alfred pelan.

Tubuh Arthur sedikit menegang. Dia tahu Alfred pasti akan menanyakan itu. Tapi dia…dia tidak siap. Dia tidak siap menjawabnya dan mendapati pemuda Amerika itu menatapnya jijik atau penuh kebencian. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Iggy?" tanya Alfred pelan.

"Maaf…" kata Arthur pelan. Bahunya bergetar, dan tidak lama kemudian air mata mengalir dari pipinya. "Aku…aku tidak bermaksud menggigitmu. Tapi aku…aku haus darah…aku tidak bisa mengontrol pikiranku, dan begitu…begitu sadar…maaf…aku tidak bermaksud begitu…kumohon maafkan aku…jangan membenciku…"

Memandang Arthur yang seperti itu, Alfred merasa tertohok juga. Dia tidak mau melihat Arthur seperti ini. Dia tidak mau melihat air mata menetes dari mata Arthur. Dia ingin Arthur selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia. Tidak menderita seperti ini…

Dia pun meraup Arthur ke dalam pelukannya. Arthur menggenggam kemeja Alfred erat, seolah dia takut kalau Alfred akan menghilang kalau dia melepaskannya. Tangisnya menjadi semakin keras.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Iggy" gumam Alfred. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu"

Lalu dia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Arthur lembut. Mata Arthur melebar sesaat sebelum dia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Alfred. Ciuman mereka begitu hangat, begitu lembut, jelas menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cinta yang mereka sampaikan satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit, Alfred melepaskan ciumannya, dia memandang wajah Arthur yang agak bersemu merah dengan pandangan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Iggy…" katanya pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Alfred.

Arthur tersenyum. "Memang sudah waktunya kau mengatakan itu, git"

Alfred tersenyum dan memeluk Arthur dan mendorongnya hingga mereka terbaring di atas ranjang. "Apa…kau juga mencintaiku?"

Arthur menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir Alfred pelan. "Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Alfred tertawa. "Ya" dia balas mencium bibir Arthur. "Ya"

Selama beberapa saat kedua pasangan baru itu saling bertukar ciuman dan pelukan. Tak lama kemudian, Alfred duduk di ranjang, menatap Arthur yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Arthur, bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Alfred.

"Ya" kata Arthur.

"Apa…aku juga sudah menjadi vampire?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Untuk menjadikanmu vampire, aku harus memberikan darahku padamu. Kau masih manusia…" gumamnya.

"Satu lagi. Kenapa…" Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kenapa kau mengubah Gilbert dan Antonio menjadi vampire?"

Arthur memandang Alfred sejenak sebelum kembali memandang ke arah jendela. "Mereka sama denganmu…aku menyerang mereka saat aku dalam keadaan haus darah. bedanya, saat itu mereka sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan"

Alfred memandang Arthur.

"Tadinya aku ingin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Tapi…mengingat semuanya…betapa bahagianya mereka sebelum aku menghisap darah mereka…aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mati…jadi…aku mengubah mereka. Memberikan mereka hidup baru untuk hidup yang sudah kuambil dari mereka" kata Arthur. Lalu dia memandang Alfred. "Apa…kau marah padaku?"

Alfred terkesiap dan memandang Arthur. "Apa?" katanya.

"Aku tahu…kalau Gilbert adalah kekasih adik yang sangat kau sayangi. Dan aku tahu seberapa hancurnya adikmu saat dia mengira Gilbert telah tewas. Apa kau marah padaku…karena membuat adikmu seperti itu? Karena sudah begitu kejam merenggut kebahagiaan adikmu? Membuatnya terluka?"

Alfred terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang marah…tapi…" dia memandang ke arah pintu kamar. "Gilbert…dia masih ada di sini. Dia masih hidup meskipun bukan sebagai manusia. Aku…tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa padamu karena tidak membiarkan Gilbert mati…karena…dengan begini, masih ada kemungkinan kalau…kalau Mattie masih bisa kembali seperti semula…kalau dia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang sangat kusayangi…dan kurindukan…"

Arthur memandang Alfred sebelum menghela napas dan bangkit dari ranjang. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku perlu bicara pada seseorang"

Alfred mengangguk. Arthur pun berjalan keluar. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan Antonio dan Gilbert kembali berjalan masuk.

"Jadi…bagaimana?" tanya Antonio riang.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Antonio antusias.

Wajah Alfred langsung bersemu merah mengingat ciuman yang dia lakukan dengan Arthur tadi. Itu hanya membuat senyum Antonio semakin lebar. "Ciee…"

"Antonio…" kata Gilbert tiba-tiba.

Antonio dan Alfred menoleh memandang Gilbert. "Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" katanya.

Antonio terlihat cemas sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Gilbert dan Alfred di kamar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alfred.

Gilbert memandang Alfred. "Tolong…jangan beritahu Mattie…kalau aku…kalau aku masih hidup"

Alfred terkesiap mendengar perkataan Gilbert. "Ke…kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Lebih baik dia tetap menganggapku sudah mati" kata Gilbert.

Pandangan Alfred berubah menjadi pandangan penuh kemarahan. "Apa maksudnya itu?" serunya marah. "Apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya dia saat dia kira kau sudah mati? Betapa dia selalu menangis histeris di bulan-bulan pertama kau menghilang? Betapa dia…"

"Aku tahu" potong Gilbert. "Dan karena itu lebih baik dia tidak tahu aku masih hidup. Karena…toh aku tidak ingin menemuinya"

Alfred langsung bangkit dan menampar Gilbert dengan keras. "Apa-apaan itu? Hanya enam bulan, dan kau langsung melupakan dia? Kau langsung lupa kalau kau pernah mencintainya? Jadi selama ini kau hanya mempermainkannya? Hah!" seru Alfred marah.

"Aku mencintainya, Alfred!" seru Gilbert keras, membuat Alfred langsung terdiam.

Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap…

"Aku mencintainya…sangat mencintainya. Perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang…bahkan semakin kuat" kata Gilbert. "Tidak ada orang awesome lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi Mattie. Dia…harta awesomeku yang paling berharga. Yang paling bersinar. Dia…satu-satunya orang awesome yang kuinginkan di dunia ini...Dia satu-satunya orang yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini"

"Lalu kenapa?" kata Alfred. "Kenapa harus menghindarinya? Kalau kau masih mencintainya dan dia juga masih mencintaimu…"

"Alfred, aku…aku yang awesome ini bukan lagi manusia…" kata Gilbert. "Sekarang aku adalah monster…yang hidup dengan menghisap darah orang lain. Aku…makhluk kegelapan yang ditakdirkan hidup dengan menyerang orang lain, membawa ketakutan sepanjang kemunculannya…"

Alfred terdiam sambil memandangi Gilbert.

"Aku…tidak pantas untuk hidup dengan Mattie. Dia begitu bersinar…dia malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan dari bumi, Alfred. Dan aku…aku tidak pantas mengotori dia dengan kegelapan apapun. Aku…tidak ingin dia mengetahui sisi diriku yang menyedihkan dan menakutkan ini, Alfred. Dia…dia tidak boleh melihat kalau aku yang sekarang…adalah makhluk yang suatu saat bisa saja mengakhiri nyawanya…"

"Aku meragukan itu" kata Alfred.

Gilbert memandang Alfred dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku ragu kau bisa mengakhiri nyawa Mattie" kata Alfred. "Karena kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau akan menjaganya alih-alih menyeretnya dalam bahaya"

Gilbert terdiam.

"Dan masalah apa Mattie mau menerima dirimu yang sekarang ini atau tidak…" dia berjalan ke arah Gilbert dan menepuk dada Gilbert tepat di bagian hatinya. "Itu adalah keputusannya. Kau tidak bisa terus bersembunyi di sini, kalian sama-sama hanya menyakiti diri sendiri"

Gilbert memandangi Alfred dengan pandangan sangsi.

"Dia bukan anak lemah, Gilbert" kata Alfred. "Saat dia memutuskan dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Dia akan berusaha keras untuk melakukannya. Jadi saat dia memutuskan untuk mencintaimu, yakinlah padaku, dia akan selalu mencintaimu. Tidak peduli seperti apa pun dirimu…" dia menepuk bahu Gilbert. "Dan bagaimanapun hidupmu…"

Alfred berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kamar, dia berbalik untuk menghadap punggung Gilbert. "Temui dia Gilbert, dia membutuhkanmu. Dan kau juga membutuhkannya. Kau dan Antonio tidak bisa bersembunyi di sini sambil melihat Mattie dan Lovino menderita di sana. Kalian saling membutuhkan. Tidak peduli makhluk apa pun kalian. Aku yakin…Mattie dan Lovino akan menerima kalian. Karena yang mereka butuhkan bukan penampilan kalian. Mereka membutuhkan cinta, kasih sayang, dan perhatian kalian"

Dia pun membuka pintu kamar itu dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Gilbert yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataannya tadi.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur sedang berjalan di koridor jurusan sastra saat ada sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia baru saja ingin berontak saat bau yang familiar menyerangnya. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Bukankah tidak pantas mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, git?" tanya Arthur pelan pada orang yang memeluknya.

Alfred merengut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi…menyenangkan kan…kalau aku bisa bersama dengan pacarku tercinta…" katanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi…Alfred. F. Jones" kata Arthur sambil berbalik dan menyeringai pada pacarnya itu.

Alfred balas tersenyum. "Oh, tapi aku tidak bermimpi. Kenyataan kan kalau aku ini adalah pacarmu, sir Arthur Kirkland?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Arthur tertawa pelan. "Mungkin kau benar" katanya.

"Bukan mungkin, Iggy. Itu pasti benar" kata Alfred sambil membungkuk dan mencium bibir Arthur.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bermesraan lima menit saja?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Alfred.

Alfred menoleh dan melihat teman sekelasnya di jurusan olahraga, Mathias Kohler berdiri sambil bersandar dan menyeringai. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia terlihat senang.

"Halo, Mathias. Ada angin apa sampai kau datang ke sini?" tanya Alfred riang.

"Hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Arthur" kata Mathias. "Karena setelah meminum darahmu, seharusnya dia sudah baik-baik saja…tapi, tidak ada salahnya waspada, kan?"

Alfred langsung terkesiap. Mathias tahu…kalau Arthur adalah vampire?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Dan maklumi aku kalau aku menyerang manusia. Aku tidak seberuntung kau yang sudah mendapatkan Norway sebagai donor darahmu" kata Arthur.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah mendapatkan donor darahmu, kan?" kata Mathias, seringai yang terpasang di bibirnya semakin lebar.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" seru Alfred pada kedua pemuda itu. "Mathias, kau tahu kalau Iggy…adalah seorang vampire?"

"Tentu saja" kata Mathias. "Bagaimanapun yang menemukan dia terlunta-lunta layaknya gelandangan di jalan beberapa tahun lalu dan memberikannya tempat tinggal kan aku"

"Kau tidak terkejut…dengan identitas asli Iggy?" tanya Alfred.

"Kenapa harus terkejut dengan makhluk yang sama denganmu?" tanya Mathias.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga seorang vampire, lho" kata Mathias.

"APA?" seru Alfred.

"Aku juga seorang vampire, seperti Arthur" kata Mathias. "Kira-kira lima puluh tahun lalu, aku menjadi korban pembunuhan dan ada vampire yang menyelamatkanku dengan mengubahku menjadi vampire"

"Tapi…kau tidak pernah terlihat haus darah…seperti Arthur…" kata Alfred.

"Itu karena aku bisa mengendalikan nafsu darahku. Ditambah…" dia memandang gedung jurusan sains di sebelah gedung sastra melalui jendela. "Norge selalu memberikan darahnya secara teratur, memastikan nafsu darahku terkontrol dengan baik"

"Ya…orang yang beruntung, ya…" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum sinis.

Mathias tersenyum sebelum memandang Alfred. "Dan kuberitahu padamu saja…kau punya kebiasaan mengunci jendela kamar adikmu saat dia tertidur, kan?" tanyanya.

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya."Soalnya tidak aman, bagaimana kalau ada maling masuk dari sana, misalnya?" kata Alfred.

"Jangan pernah lagi lakukan itu" kata Mathias. "Karena jendela itu…satu-satunya cara Gilbert memasuki kamar adikmu untuk menemuinya"

Alfred terkesiap. "Dia menemui Mattie?" katanya.

"Saat dia tertidur" kata Mathias. "Norge memberitahukan itu padaku"

"Norway adalah manusia yang memiliki darah penyihir" kata Arthur. "Dan itu membuatnya memiliki kemampuan memprediksi masa depan. Mathias juga menemukanku karena Norge memberitahu kalau aku akan datang ke kota ini"

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa…apa Mattie dan Gilbert bisa…bersama lagi?" tanyanya.

Mathias menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bilang dia tidak bisa melihat sejauh itu. Tapi…" dia menepuk bahu Alfred. "Percayalah, kalau Tuhan memang menakdirkan mereka untuk bersama…sekeras apa pun Gilbert mencoba bersembunyi, Matthew akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti…"

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mathias menyeringai. "Oke, aku permisi. Arthur, sekali lagi, jaga kondisi tubuhmu! Vampire yang haus darah akan menyerang orang tanpa pandang bulu! Itu berbahaya!"

Arthur cuma mengangguk.

Mathias pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dunia ini terasa aneh sekarang…" kata Alfred. "Mengetahui semua teman yang dekat denganku adalah vampire…"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dunia ini sudah aneh bagiku sejak vampire itu mengubah hidupku…terutama melihat orang yang kukenal semuanya meninggalkanku…"

Alfred memandang Arthur dalam diam dan tanpa kata-kata memeluk tubuh Arthur, membiarkan pemuda Inggris itu merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan tetap ada di sini, Iggy…sampai kapan pun…" katanya.

Arthur mencengkeram jaket Alfred dan membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja pemuda Amerika itu.

_Tidak…kau tidak akan selalu ada di sini…suatu saat kau akan menghilang…entah kapan, tapi itu pasti akan terjadi…_

Matthew memandangi bukunya sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam di sampingnya.

Tadi Arthur menelepon kalau kakaknya menginap di rumahnya karena ada urusan mendadak. Dia tidak keberatan, tapi dia merasa…ada yang aneh dalam perkataan Arthur. Soalnya belakangan ini, kakaknya itu selalu saja menghilang ke rumah Arthur. Orang bodoh pun akan curiga ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkan itu sekarang…

Matanya terasa semakin berat. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal dan tidak lama kemudian dia jatuh tertidur.

Saking pulasnya dia tertidur, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi pemuda Amerika bermata violet itu.

Gilbert tersenyum sambil memandangi kekasihnya itu. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu lemah, membuatnya ingin melindungi Matthew, memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang akan melukai kekasihnya ini. Dia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kekasihnya ini selamat, dan yang terpenting, hidup.

Tanpa kata-kata dia menggendong pemuda Amerika itu bridal style dan membawanya ke ranjangnya. Begitu sampai, dia membaringkan pemuda Amerika itu dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Matthew lembut.

"Gilbert…" gumam Matthew pelan.

Gilbert tersenyum sedih. "Maaf, Mattie…karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku…aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menodaimu dengan monster di dalam diriku ini" dia mencium pipi Matthew.

"Tapi yakinlah, Mattie…aku selalu mencintaimu. Sekarang…nanti…sampai kapan pun"

Gilbert pun mengecup pelan bibir Matthew sebelum berdiri, memandang Matthew untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu.

"Selamat malam, Mattie…" gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari jendela kamar Matthew setelah meletakkan sesuatu di meja di samping ranjang Matthew.

Tidak lama setelah Gilbert pergi, Matthew perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya bingung sebelum bangkit.

"Kapan aku tidur di ranjang? Perasaan tadi aku tidur di meja…" gumamnya. Kemudian matanya menatap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja di samping ranjangnya.

Sekuntum bunga anyelir putih dan merah tergeletak di meja di samping kamarnya. Matthew menggenggam bunga itu. Saat tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga itu dia teringat sesuatu…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Gilbert menyodorkan sebuah bunga anyelir pink dan merah kepada Matthew. Matthew menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gil. Aku senang" kata Matthew.

Gilbert tersenyum. "Apa kamu tahu arti awesome dari dua bunga itu?" tanya Gilbert.

Matthew menggeleng pelan.

"Bunga anyelir pink berarti 'aku tidak akan melupakanmu' dan bunga anyelir merah berarti 'aku menginginkanmu'" kata Gilbert. Lalu dia berbalik dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Dan itulah perasaan awesome yang kurasakan setiap kali aku bersamamu" kata Gilbert.

Matthew tersenyum sebelum balas memeluk dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Matthew tersenyum. Dia masih ingat betapa Gilbert selalu memberikan kedua bunga ini padanya. Bunga ini…bunga yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dia menggenggam erat bunga itu dan membawanya ke wajahnya, mencium bau bunga itu dan mendekapnya erat di dadanya.

"Seandainya yang memberikan bunga ini memang kamu, Gil…aku sangat bahagia…" gumam Matthew pelan, tanpa disadari sebutir air mata menetes dan jatuh tepat ke kelopak kedua bunga itu…

Matthew memang merasa bodoh berharap kalau Gilbertlah yang memberikan bunga ini padanya padahal dia tahu kalau Gilbert sudah meninggal, sudah tidak ada, sudah tidak mungkin memberikan bunga ini.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada harapan hangat kalau Gilbert memang masih hidup, entah di mana, dan dalam bentuk apa, dan masih menyayanginya.

Dan Matthew bersumpah, seperti apa pun sosok kekasihnya itu saat dia kembali…menjadi makhluk seperti apa pun kekasihnya itu…

Dia akan selalu menyambut kembalinya kekasihnya itu dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum hangat.

Karena dia mencintai pemuda German itu…dia mencintai Gilbert

Sampai kapan pun, bagaimana pun, apa pun, asalkan kekasihnya itu kembali padanya…kalau kekasihnya itu memang masih hidup…

Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Matthew kembali tertidur dengan mendekap kedua bunga anyelir itu. Sebuah senyum manis, senyum yang sesungguhnya tulus dari hatinya untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak Gilbert menghilang tersungging di bibirnya.

Antonio duduk di salah satu batang pohon besar yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Lovino.

Lovino…

Dia bohong kalau dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak lagi mencintai pemuda Italia itu. Baginya, Lovino adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Orang penting…yang ingin selalu dijaganya.

Dia tahu keadaan Lovino memburuk sejak dia dinyatakan lenyap. Bagaimana dia menjadi semakin galak untuk menjauhkan orang dari kehidupannya. Karena dia tidak ingin lagi terluka lebih dari rasa sakit akibat kehilangan Antonio…

Dia…sejujurnya dia ingin sekali kembali kepada Lovino.

Dia merindukan Lovino. Merindukan senyuman yang jarang sekali tersungging di bibirnya. Merindukan bentakannya, wajah merahnya saat dia memeluknya, ucapan benci yang diucapkan dengan setengah hati, tendangannya, pukulannya…

Betapa Antonio merindukan semua itu. Merindukan semua hal yang ada di diri Lovino.

Tapi seperti halnya Gilbert, dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi kembali pada Lovino.

Dia tidak bisa…menghadapi kekasihnya itu dalam wujud seorang monster penghisap darah. Dia tidak mau Lovino memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan, takut melihatnya yang sekarang hidup dengan memangsa orang lain layaknya binatang ini…

Dan dia tidak bisa hidup dengan melihat mata Lovino dibayangi dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka. Antonio menengok dan melihat Lovino berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menghela napas, berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, membaringkan diri, kemudian meraih sesuatu dari meja di samping ranjangnya, memandanginya sebentar, sebelum meletakkanya kembali ke meja di samping ranjangnya. Dia pun menutup matanya, membukanya kembali, sebelum mematikan lampu kecil di samping ranjangnya dan akhirnya benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Setelah yakin kalau Lovino benar-benar sudah jatuh tertidur, Antonio berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela itu, membukanya dengan pelan, dan memanjat masuk.

Dia berdiri di samping ranjang Lovino, mengagumi kekasih Italianya itu. Dia memandang ke meja di samping ranjang Lovino dan melihat kalau benda yang dilihat oleh Lovino tadi adalah fotonya dan dia saat mereka kencan untuk pertama kalinya bersama dengan Gilbert, Matthew, Ludwig, dan Feliciano.

Saat itu mereka terlihat begitu berbahagia, begitu ceria. Tak bisa disangka, hanya dalam waktu sekejap semua itu hancur.

Antonio tersenyum kecil sebelum membungkuk dan mencium pipi Lovino. "Ti amo, Lovino" bisiknya sebelum beranjak pergi, menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam…


	7. Chapter 7

"Pe…pesta dansa?" tanya Arthur heran dengan ajakan Alfred.

"Iya, dalam rangka perayaan selesainya tes semester, sekolah mengadakan berbagai acara, salah satunya pesta dansa ini" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum riang. "Aku mau kau pergi sebagai pasanganku!"

Arthur menghela napas dan menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan memandang Alfred dengan tatapan tajam dari balik kacamatanya. "Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan pacarku, Iggy~" kata Alfred.

"Lalu?" tanya Arthur sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Adalah kewajiban bagi seorang pasangan untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah pesta dansa setidaknya sekali seumur hidup" kata Alfred.

"Nggak pernah dengar" kata Arthur datar.

"Ayolah, Iggy~" Alfred memegang pipi pemuda Inggris itu, membuat pemuda Inggris itu menatapnya. "Aku…ingin sekali saja berdansa bersamamu…"

Sontak wajah Arthur menjadi merah padam karena itu.

"Terima sajalah Artie, toh dansa itu hanya gerakan gak awesome berputar ke sana kemari" kata sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Gilbert dan Antonio berjalan memasuki dapur tempat Arthur dan Alfred berada. Gilbert berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekaleng jus dan langsung menenggaknya sementara Antonio mengambil setangkup sandwich di piring di depan Arthur dan menggigitnya.

"Pesta dansa hanya dilakukan setahun sekali, Arthur. Kau harus menikmatinya" kata Antonio setelah menelan gigitan sandwich pertamanya.

"Tapi…"

"Menyenangkan kan, kalau bisa berdansa…menikmati saat-saat berharga saat kalian begitu dekat…bersama dengan orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Antonio.

Sesaat Alfred merasa wajah Antonio menjadi sedih. Membuatnya berpikir apa dia membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia kalau bisa berdansa dengan Lovino.

"Ayolah, Iggy~aku sudah janji pada Mattie untuk membawamu dan mengenalkanmu padanya" kata Alfred.

"Waktu untuk mengenalkanku padanya banyak, tidak harus di pesta dansa" kata Arthur.

"Tapi dia hadir di sana" kata Alfred sambil menyeringai nakal. "Mattie itu populer lho, Iggy. Kau tak tahu betapa banyak orang yang berharap bisa jadi pacarnya. Makanya dia selalu memilih menghindari kejaran fansnya. Sulit sekali mempertemukan dia dengan orang lain"

Dari sudut matanya, Alfred melihat raut wajah Gilbert berubah menjadi raut wajah cemburu, tangannya tidak sengaja meremas kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya terlalu keras sehingga kaleng itu remuk. Alfred menyeringai. Bingo.

Arthur menghela napas. "Kau tidak akan menyerah sampai aku bilang iya, ya?" tanyanya.

"Benar sekali" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum lebar.

Arthur menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. "Baiklah"

"YAAAYYY!" seru Alfred sambil melemparkan diri ke pangkuan Arthur, membuat pemuda Inggris itu hampir terjungkal dari kursi. "Terima kasih, Iggy"

"BLOODY HELL, LEPASIN!" seru Arthur.

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya di leher Arthur dan turun dari pangkuan Arthur. "Terima kasih, Arthur" katanya sambil mencium pipi Arthur. "Oke, aku permisi, sampai nanti malam!"

Dia segera berlari keluar dari mansion itu dan memasuki mobilnya dan segera berkendara pulang.

Arthur menggosok pipinya. "Orang bodoh…" gumam Arthur. Tapi sebuah senyum lembut yang tersungging di bibirnya jelas menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Malamnya...

Arthur berdiri di depan mansionnya, memakai kemeja putih dan celana, jas, dan dasi hitam. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit malam.

Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa begitu beruntung mendapatkan Alfred, orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Bagaimana Alfred tidak pernah memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik, melainkan dengan pandangan penuh cinta…Arthur menyukai hal itu.

Dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan itu…dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda Amerika itu.

Karena baginya Alfred adalah orang yang memberikannya alasan untuk terus hidup. Jika tidak ada Alfred, hidupnya yang abadi ini…terkesan sia-sia. Dia tidak ingin hidup jika tidak ada Alfred di sisinya.

Meskipun dia tahu suatu saat kebahagiaan ini harus berakhir…

Tiba-tiba deru mesin mobil yang mendekati mansionnya membuyarkan lamunan Arthur. Dia memandang ke arah datangnya suara itu dan melihat sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam parkir di depannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Alfred keluar dari mobil itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Iggy!" serunya.

Arthur tidak menjawab panggilan Alfred. Bukan, bukan karena dia ngambek atau marah sama Alfred karena dipaksa pergi ke pesta dansa tapi karena…ehem, ehem, dia sibuk ngeliat tubuh Alfred dan terpana ngeliat penampilannya yang dirasa Arthur…seksi banget!

Alfred, seperti halnya Arthur, memakai kemeja putih. Bedanya, dia memakai jas, celana, dan dasi cokelat muda. Pakaiannya membungkus tubuhnya begitu sempurna, menunjukkan bentuk tubuh Alfred yang…ehem, lumayan berisi juga. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Arthur sementara matanya berkilat-kilat karena senang, layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Iggy?"

Arthur tersentak dan wajahnya langsung merah padam saat dia menyadari kalau Alfred sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan membungkuk sedikit sehingga sekarang hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, bahkan napas Alfred yang hangat dapat dirasakan oleh Arthur, membuatnya merinding.

"YOU GIT! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" seru Arthur sambil mendorong Alfred pelan sehingga dia agak sedikit menjauh.

Alfred merengut. "Ih, Iggy, padahal ini salahmu karena bengong" katanya.

"Diam deh!" kata Arthur, masih dengan muka merah padam.

Alfred tersenyum dan meraih tangan Arthur. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi…Iggy" katanya.

Arthur cuma mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam, membiarkan Alfred menyeretnya ke dalam mobilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Alfred pun pergi meninggalkan mansion yang ditinggali Arthur…

* * *

Matthew tengah menyisip jus yang dipegangnya saat dia mendengar suara…

"Mattie~"

Matthew menoleh dan melihat kakaknya melambai sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menggandeng tangan Arthur, yang wajahnya merah padam, dan terlihat sangat ingin berada dimana saja asalkan tidak di sana.

Matthew memandang bingung kepada kakaknya saat akhirnya kakaknya sampai di dekatnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Matthew.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan Iggy padamu" kata Alfred.

"Aku sudah kenal dengan kak Arthur" kata Matthew.

"Tapi bukan sebagai pacarku, kan?" kata Alfred tanpa basa-basi.

Jus yang ada di mulut Matthew sedikit tersembur saat dia mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"A…APA?" seru Matthew sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Kenalkan" kata Alfred sambil merangkul Arthur. "Dia adalah pacarku, Arthur Kirkland"

Matthew memandang bingung sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan datar dan kembali menghirup jusnya. "Oh…" katanya tanpa emosi sama sekali.

"Mattie, apa-apaan itu!" seru Alfred. "Apa kau tidak bisa terkejut sedikit?"

"Soalnya itu menjelaskan kenapa kau sering sekali menghilang ke rumah kak Arthur" kata Matthew. "Aku sudah menduganya, kenapa harus terkejut?"

Alfred mendengus. "Dasar, kenapa sih kau harus selalu tahu segalanya soal aku?" tanya Alfred.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu mudah ditebak" kata Matthew.

Alfred baru mau menjawab pernyataan Matthew ketika…

"Ve~Matthew, kak Alfred, kak Arthur!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Feliciano, yang menggenggam lengan Ludwig, dan tangannya yang lain menyeret Lovino, mendatangi mereka.

"Ah, Hei, Feli" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum lebar.

Feliciano saat dia sudah cukup dekat, memperhatikan Alfred dan Arthur dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian dia menyeringai nakal. "Kak Alfred…sudah jadian dengan kak Arthur ya? Sampai pegangan tangan segala"

Arthur tersentak dan menunduk untuk memandang tangannya, yang memang, digenggam erat oleh Alfred. Wajah Arthur langsung merah padam sementara Alfred sih…tenang-tenang saja.

"Ya…kami sudah jadian" kata Alfred riang, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan riang dari Feliciano.

"ALFRED!" seru Arthur. Mengatakan pernyataan semacam itu kepada Feliciano, sang pangeran kesayangan jurusan seni, yakinlah dalam sehari itu tidak akan lagi menjadi sebuah rahasia. Mengingat pengagum Feliciano itu berasal dari seluruh jurusan. Berita yang disebarkan Feliciano, jelas akan menyebar ke seluruh sekolah.

"Apa? Bagus kan?" kata Alfred. Lalu dia menarik Arthur sehingga wajahnya berada tepat di samping Arthur. "Dengan mengatakan ini pada Feliciano, sama saja dengan memproklamirkan cinta kita ke seluruh sekolah. Dengan begitu, kau sudah dinyatakan sebagai milikku. Bukan milik orang lain"

Arthur hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, tidak bereaksi apa pun.

"Selamat kak Alfred. Aku tahu kalian pasti akan berbahagia" kata Feliciano. "Jadi, jadi, bagaimana kalian jadian? Apa dengan sesuatu yang romantis? Atau cuma biasa-biasa saja? Atau…"

"Feli…" Ludwig memegang bahu kekasihnya itu, membuat pemuda Italia itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Tidak sopan menanyakan urusan pribadi orang lain" katanya.

Feliciano terlihat terpana sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Maaf kak Alfred" katanya.

Alfred tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok"

"Jadi…Ludwig…" Feliciano mempererat pegangannya di lengan kekasihnya itu. "Ayo, berdansa!". Dia segera menarik pemuda German itu ke lantai dansa.

Alfred pun berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Arthur. "Jadi tuan, maukah berdansa denganku?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit, layaknya seorang lelaki mengajak seorang wanita berdansa.

Arthur tersenyum dan menyambut tangan yang diulurkan Alfred. "Ya". Dia pun berjalan, membiarkan Alfred membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Ketika mereka berada di lantai dansa, Alfred segera mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Arthur, sementara Arthur mengalungkan lengannya di leher Alfred. Mereka berdansa sesuai dengan irama musik. Walaupun suasana di antara mereka ramai, entah kenapa Arthur merasa kalau hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya ada dia dan Alfred.

Alfred menunduk memandang Arthur dan tersenyum. Arthur menunduk, merasa malu untuk memandang wajah Alfred. Alfred segera mengelus pipi Arthur, membuat pemuda itu memandanginya, walaupun dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku, Iggy" kata Alfred. "Aku ingin selalu melihatmu"

Arthur tersenyum sebelum merasa sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirnya saat Alfred menciumnya. Arthur memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam hangat dan lembutnya ciuman Alfred.

* * *

Matthew memandangi Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang berdansa itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau iri pada mereka?" tanya seseorang.

Matthew menoleh dan melihat Lovino berdiri di sebelahnya sambil bersandar di tembok di belakangnya. Dia memandangi Ludwig yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil berdansa dengan Feliciano yang tertawa riang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Matthew.

"Iri karena mereka…" Lovino menunduk memandangi gelas yang dipegangnya. "Bisa bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai?"

Matthew kembali memandang kakaknya dan Arthur. Dia melihat kakaknya mencium bibir Arthur dan Arthur membalas ciuman Alfred. Sekejap dia teringat saat-saat dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gilbert.

"Jadi?" tanya Lovino.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahagia untuk mereka. Tak ada alasan untuk iri pada mereka. Lagipula…" dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Secemburu apa pun aku pada mereka, Gilbert tidak akan kembali"

Lovino memandang Matthew sesaat sebelum kembali memandangi Ludwig dan Feliciano sambil tersenyum sedih. "Ya, kau benar…" katanya pelan.

Mereka berdua pun kembali memandangi kakak dan adik mereka yang berbahagia dengan pandangan nanar

* * *

Gilbert dan Antonio duduk dan bersandar di batang pohon di depan gedung dansa. Mereka bisa melihat ke dalam gedung dansa dengan leluasa, tapi mereka yang ada di dalam tidak bisa melihat mereka, karena terhalang daun-daunan yang menutupi mereka.

Saat mereka melihat Lovino dan Matthew, jujur, satu-satunya hal yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menghambur ke dalam gedung, dan menarik mereka ke dalam pelukan mereka. Mereka ingin meminta maaf untuk semua luka dan rasa sakit yang sudah mereka berikan kepada mereka berdua.

Tapi mereka tidak melakukan itu, lebih tepatnya…mereka tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kalian hobi sekali menyiksa diri, ya?" tanya seseorang di bawah mereka. Mereka menunduk dan melihat Mathias mendongak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa? Apa susah sekali untuk melangkahkan kaki dan menemui kekasih kalian itu?" tanya Mathias.

"Memang sulit…" kata Antonio.

"Tapi kalian merasa sakit, kan?" tanya Mathias. "Melihat aku dan Norge berbahagia…melihat Alfred dan Arthur berbahagia. Kalian menginginkan hal yang sama, kan?"

"Ada jaminan Mattie tidak akan terluka kalau aku bersamanya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Setuju" kata Antonio.

Mathias menghela napas. "Kalian…bodoh" katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju gedung tempat pesta dansa.

"Mungkin…kami memang bodoh…" gumam Antonio pelan sambil tertawa getir, tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata jatuh dari bola mata hijaunya. "Tapi aku…sungguh…tidak ingin melukai Lovi…"

Gilbert pun hanya terdiam, matanya terus menatap sosok Matthew. Sosok kekasih yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, baik mereka maupun Lovino dan Matthew, mereka berempat sama-sama memiliki pandangan yang sama di malam itu…

Pandangan seseorang yang memaksakan diri untuk terlihat baik di saat dia sebenarnya merasa hancur

* * *

Alfred duduk di atas kursi di ruang dansa itu sementara Arthur mencari minuman untuk mereka berdua. Berdansa memang kegiatan yang membuat lelah, tapi Alfred merasa bahagia bisa melewatkan saat-saat itu bersama dengan Arthur.

Karena dia mencintai Arthur. Sangat mencintainya sehingga ingin menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin bersama dengan pemuda Inggris itu.

"Hei, Alfred, da" kata seseorang.

Alfred menoleh dan melihat Ivan Braginski, seorang pemuda Rusia, murid jurusan sosial, berjalan mendatanginya. Dia sedikit tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu malah membuat Alfred merinding. Mungkin itu karena aura Ivan yang selalu terasa mengintimidasi orang lain.

"H…hei, Ivan…" kata Alfred sambil memaksakan senyum.

Senyum Ivan semakin lebar. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Alfred. "Apa kau sudah tahu banyak kematian misterius akhir-akhir ini, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Eh?" tanya Alfred.

"Banyak orang ditemukan tewas dengan bekas gigitan di leher mereka. Aku menduga kalau ada vampire di kota ini, dan mereka menyusup ke sekolah ini…" kata Ivan.

Perut Alfred serasa menegang karena takut. Apa? Apa Ivan menyadari kalau Arthur adalah vampire? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalau Ivan tahu Arthur adalah vampire, dia tidak akan berasumsi…tapi bagaimanapun juga…

Alfred memaksakan tawa. "I…Ivan, jangan nakut-nakutin, ah" katanya.

"Aku tidak menakutimu, da" kata Ivan. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjadi korban selanjutnya…"

"Ta…tapi…masa ada vampire di sekolah ini. Serem banget, deh Ivan. Jangan bercanda, ah" kata Alfred.

"Banyak siswa yang pingsan karena anemia di sekolah ini, da" kata Ivan. "Itu mencurigakan. Hal yang tidak biasa"

Alfred cuma bungkam.

Ivan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, da" kata Ivan. "Berhati-hatilah, Alfred. Dunia ini tidak sedamai kelihatannya". Dengan itu dia melangkah meninggalkan Alfred.

Alfred hanya terpaku di kursinya. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia mencengkeram pinggangnya. Dia merasa dingin. Ivan…memberinya ketakutan, kecemasan…entah kenapa, melihat dan mendengar Ivan…dia merasa takut. Seperti anak kecil yang takut dengan hantu yang ada di lemarinya saat malam hari.

"Alfred?"

Alfred mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Arthur berdiri di depannya sambil memegang satu gelas jus dan satu cangkir teh. Tangannya meletakkan cangkir itu di meja, membungkuk dan memegang pipi Alfred, mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur cemas.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bertemu Ivan…dan…" dia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Arthur, menarik pemuda Inggris itu mendekat. "Aku merasa takut. Aura Ivan memang selalu menakutkan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa ketakutan…padanya…" gumam Alfred pelan.

Arthur menghela napas. "Ivan Braginski…dia memang menjadi sedikit… 'gila' sejak adik dan kekasihnya, Natalia Arlovskaya dan Wang Yao terbunuh. Dia jadi suka mengintimidasi orang seperti itu…" kata Arthur.

Alfred melihat kalau Arthur sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya saat dia membicarakan masalah Ivan, membuat Alfred bingung.

"Iggy, kenapa kau tidak memandang mataku saat kau membicarakan Ivan?" tanya Alfred. "Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan kematian Natalia dan Yao?"

Arthur membisu dalam waktu yang lama sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti" katanya sambil mencium dahi Alfred pelan. "Saat kita sendirian"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jadi…Iggy, apa yang kau mau ceritakan padaku mengenai Ivan?" tanya Alfred saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Arthur, sendirian.

Arthur menunduk, di wajahnya jelas tersirat rasa malu dan bersalah mengenai masalah yang akan diceritakannya.

"A…aku…aku…" katanya terbata-bata karena takut.

Alfred mengangkat alis, wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi curiga. "Kau…memiliki andil dalam kematian Natalia dan Yao? Seperti halnya yang kau lakukan pada Gilbert dan Antonio?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur mengangguk pelan. "A…aku sendiri tidak menyangka aku bisa melakukan itu…" katanya pelan. "Beberapa tahun lalu, aku…aku membenci diriku yang menjadi seorang vampire ini. Karena itu, aku menolak meminum darah. aku terus-terusan mengurung diri di mansion, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikan aroma darah di luar mansion ini. Itu adalah penyiksaan terhebat yang pernah kurasakan, aku bisa mencium seluruh bau darah para manusia di luar, berusaha keras untuk tidak memanjat keluar dan membenamkan taringku ke leher mereka. Aku pernah nyaris menyerang Norway karena haus darah, membuat Mathias terpaksa mengunciku di basement bawah tanah. Tapi dalam kegilaanku karena darah, aku mengamuk. Aku mencakar dinding, menghempaskan barang-barang di basement. Saat itu sangat menakutkan…"

:Dan kau membunuh keduanya?" tanya Alfred.

"Ya" kata Arthur. "Pada malam kematian mereka, Natalia kebetulan sedang melewati mansion dan berjalan searah dengan letak basement tempatku disekap. Bau darahnya membuatku gila, tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendobrak jendela dan menyelinap keluar. Mathias mencoba menghentikanku tapi…dia tidak cukup cepat…juga tidak cukup kuat. Aku bisa dengan mudah membantingnya ke pohon dan mematahkan lengannya, seakan-akan dia hanyalah sebuah boneka kertas, memberikanku cukup waktu untuk berlari ke arah Natalia, siap untuk menyergapnya"

"Dia terkejut ketika aku menyergapnya. Aku merasakan ketakutannya, keputusasaannya saat aku menindih tubuhnya dan membenamkan taringku ke lehernya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya pingsan karena kehilangan darah. Aku terus meminum darahnya. Tidak puas dengan lubang kecil bekas gigitan taringku, aku mengiris lehernya, membuat darahnya semakin banyak mengalir, membuatku semakin gila dengan nafsu. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa pun lagi, hanya memikirkan bagaimana enaknya darah perempuan itu"

Alfred tertegun. "Lalu Yao?" tanya Alfred dengan nada, yang anehnya, luar biasa tenang.

"Dia…dia mendatangi Natalia" kata Arthur. "Saat dia melihat kondisi Natalia, dia hanya sempat membuka mulut untuk menjerit sebelum aku juga menyergap dan meminum darahnya. Seperti halnya Natalia, aku merasa darahnya begitu enak, sehingga aku menyayat lehernya, meminum habis darahnya, lalu…"

Arthur menutup matanya, tubuhnya gemetar. Alfred segera mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Arthur, dia mengecup dahi pemuda Inggris itu lembut.

"Lalu?" tanya Alfred.

"A…aku…mengambil pisau yang selalu kubawa…" kata Arthur. "Aku membelah tubuhnya…" Arthur merasa Alfred sedikit menegang saat dia mengatakan itu. "Aku mengambil hatinya…dan…dan aku…aku…aku memakannya mentah-mentah layaknya seorang kanibal" suara Arthur juga mulai gemetar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, saat aku sadar, aku melihat keadaan tubuh mereka berdua. Aku mengamati diriku dan melihat semua darah yang mengotori tubuhku…Aku…saat itulah aku merasa kalau aku ini adalah seorang monster keji…"

"Jangan katakan itu, Iggy…" kata Alfred pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh pemuda Inggris itu.

Arthur hanya diam, sehingga Alfred mengusap rambut Arthur pelan dan menengadahkan kepala pemuda Inggris itu sehingga pemuda Inggris itu akhirnya menatap matanya. "Kau bukan monster Iggy, percayalah padaku"

"Ta…tapi aku…"

"Iggy, kau merasa bersalah setelah kau melakukan semua itu" kata Alfred. "Seorang monster tidak akan merasa bersalah, mereka akan tenang-tenang saja, tidak peduli apa pun. Kenyataan kau merasa bersalah atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Natalia dan Yao…itu cukup untuk membuatku yakin kau bukan monster"

Arthur memandang Alfred dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum air mata akhirnya mengalir menuruni pipinya dari matanya dan dia segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Alfred. Alfred memeluk pemuda Inggris itu erat sementara pemuda Inggris itu menangis terisak-isak di pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Arthur sudah mulai agak tenang, dia membenamkan diri di dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh Alfred, aroma musk dan vanilla yang walaupun aneh selalu bisa menenangkan pemuda Inggris itu.

"Hati-hatilah…" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Alfred.

"Hati-hatilah dengan Ivan. Dia…begitu dendam pada siapa pun atau apa pun yang membunuh adik dan kekasihnya. Begitu dia tahu kalau aku yang membunuh Natalia dan Yao, kupastikan dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membalas dendam. Bahkan mungkin dengan melukaimu…kalau dia mengetahui mengenai kita…"

"Jangan khawatir, Iggy" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Aku ini bisa menjaga diri, kok. Aku ini juga kuat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melukaimu…"

Dia pun menunduk dan mencium pipi dan dahi Arthur sebelum mencium bibir Arthur.

_Aku lebih takut dia melukaimu dan mengambilmu dariku…Alfred…_pikir Arthur sambil mempererat genggamannya pada kemeja Alfred.

Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, membiarkan saja Alfred menciumnya, menikmati saat-saat damai yang terjadi saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ketenangan ini hanyalah sebuah ketenangan sebelum badai…

* * *

Ivan berjalan ke sekeliling mansion besar itu. Matanya segera tertumbuk ke sebuah kamar. Pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan dingin dan keji.

"Kau sepertinya meremehkanku, Arthur Kirkland. Apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah vampire yang kucari, da? Vampire yang membunuh Natalia dan Yao dengan kejam, da?" gumam Ivan.

"Aku akan memastikan kau menderita atas perbuatanmu, da" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai keji. "Dan sepertinya itu bisa terlaksana. Dengan adanya Alfred dan Matthew…aku bisa melakukan balas dendamku padamu…tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, da. Saat kau kehilangan semua hal yang berharga…untukmu"

Ivan pun berjalan meninggalkan mansion itu dengan tenang. Tapi sorot mata dan seringan keji yang dipasangnya menjanjikan ancaman…ancaman besar.

* * *

Malam itu, Arthur sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Alfred. Dia berjanji untuk pergi dengan pemuda Amerika itu. Dan mengetahui rekor terlambat yang selalu dimiliki pemuda Amerika itu, dia memutuskan sebaiknya dia yang datang ke rumah Alfred daripada si pemuda Amerika itu yang datang ke mansionnya.

Saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku sastra yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Matthew meletakkan secangkir teh earl grey di hadapan Arthur.

Arthur langsung mendongak menatap adik kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya itu.

"Kau kan mau pergi bersama kak Alfred untuk kencan, kak Arthur. Jangan belajar terlalu keras, nanti mood kakak jadi buruk, lho" kata Matthew.

Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh di hadapannya dan segera menyesap isinya. "Wah, enak sekali. Kupikir karena si hero itu cuma minum kopi, di rumah ini adat minum kopi jadi mendunia" katanya.

Matthew tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil buku-buku kakaknya yang berserakan di ruang tamu dan meletakkannya dalam satu tumpukan di meja. "Aku juga…tidak terlalu suka minum kopi. Makanya, aku selalu menyediakan persediaan teh di rumah" katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap sampai…

"Kak Arthur, apa…kau percaya kalau orang mati akan mendatangi kita? Atau mungkin kau pikir aku sudah gila?" tanya Matthew.

Arthur langsung tertegun. "Ma…maksudmu apa, Matthew?" tanyanya.

Matthew memandangi gelang perak yang melingkar di lengannya. "Belakangan ini aku terus merasa kalau Gilbert ada di sampingku…memperhatikanku. Sekali dua kali aku serasa melihatnya. Aku tahu dia sudah tidak ada, tapi…aku tetap merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau itu Gilbert…" kata Matthew.

Arthur tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia adalah yang paling tahu kalau perasaan Matthew itu bukanlah perasaan. Gilbert memang selalu memperhatikan Matthew, menjaganya, melindunginya, menyayanginya, mencintainya…meskipun semua itu dilakukan Gilbert dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir…kalau Gilbert mungkin masih hidup? Di suatu tempat entah di mana?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku berulang-ulang mempercayai itu" kata Matthew. "Tapi kalau dia memang masih hidup…kenapa dia tidak pernah kembali?"

"Mungkin dia tidak bisa kembali, Matthew…" kata Arthur. Dia ingat perkataan Gilbert yang mengatakan dia takut menghadapi Matthew saat kekasihnya itu tahu identitas barunya sebagai vampire.

"Maksudnya?" gumam Matthew pelan.

"Mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Membuatnya tidak bisa kembali menemuimu sampai dia sendiri siap untuk menemuimu" kata Arthur.

"Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan membenciku saat kau mengetahui kebenarannya" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Matthew.

"MAAF, AKU TELAT!" seru Alfred sambil berlari dari kamarnya menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri untuk menyambut kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, Matthew. Kami pergi, ya…" kata Alfred sambil melambai pada adiknya itu dan menyeret Arthur keluar.

Matthew hanya menatap bingung sebelum mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membereskan rumah.

* * *

Setelah itu, Arthur menemukan dirinya berada dalam keadaan bahagia. Alfred selalu ada di sisinya. Dia juga semakin menyayangi Matthew, yang sekarang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Memang, Arthur masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang sudah memisahkan Matthew dan Gilbert, tapi dia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan Matthew. Dia tidak bisa bersikap dingin padanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya pada orang lain sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa membencinya. Karena sekarang, dia sangat menyayangi Matthew, melebihi apa pun dan siapa pun di dunia ini.

Karena seperti yang Alfred katakan, adiknya itu hangat. Terasa nyaman sekali berada di sampingnya. Meskipun kehangatan itu terselubung kedinginan yang ada di luar, kehangatan itu masih ada. Ada jauh di lubuk hati Matthew.

Dan Arthur bersumpah, dia akan lakukan apa saja untuk membuat sifat hangat itu kembali. Dan karena dia tahu, hanya Gilbert yang bisa membuat kehangatan itu kembali, dia berbicara pada Gilbert, meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk kembali ke sisi Matthew. Gilbert terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berjanji, suatu saat, entah kapan, saat dia bisa menghadapi Matthew dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini, dia akan kembali. Kembali ke sisi kekasihnya itu.

Alfred yang mendengarnya, langsung bersorak gembira. Dibandingkan siapa pun, dia yang paling bahagia dengan janji Gilbert itu. Dia sangat menginginkan adiknya itu kembali. Dan janji Gilbert itu memastikan kalau suatu saat adiknya itu pasti kembali.

Dan melihat kebehagiaan di wajah Alfred, itu adalah hal yang paling membuat Arthur bahagia.

Saat ini dia merasa hidupnya begitu indah. Dia punya teman-teman yang mendukungnya. Adik yang selalu memperhatikan dan sangat disayanginya. Dan yang terpenting…dia memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya.

Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung. Dia memiliki segalanya.

Dan kehidupan ini tidak akan dia tukarkan dengan apa pun…

Tapi yang tidak disadari Arthur adalah kehidupan tidak selamanya bahagia...

* * *

Matthew sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Dia terlalu serius mengerjakan tugasnya sehingga tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah beranjak malam.

Matthew menoleh dari halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya ke arah jendela. Matanya membelalak lebar dan dia segera mengecek jam tangannya.

"Gawat! Sudah jam segini!" serunya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Walaupun hari ini kakaknya tidak pulang karena menginap di rumah Arthur, tetap saja kakaknya akan memarahinya kalau dia sampai pulang terlambat.

Dia segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, dia memperlambat langkahnya sehingga dia berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dia tidak boleh membuat keributan di koridor sekolah, tidak peduli ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak.

Saat Matthew sedang berjalan sambil menikmati kesunyian sekolah di malam hari, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki. Dia berbalik. Tapi dia tidak melihat siapa pun. Dia mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan berjalan. Suara langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar.

Matthew kembali berbalik. Suara langkah kaki itu kembali berhenti. Begitu terus, hingga Matthew merasa takut dan berlari di koridor itu. Saat dia hampir mencapai pintu depan gedung jurusan musik, sepasang tangan mencengkeram tubuhnya. Saat dia ingin memberontak, menjerit, apa pun untuk melepaskan diri. Tangan itu membekapnya dengan sehelai saputangan. Bau manis chloroform menguar dari saputangan itu. Mata Matthew melebar ketakutan sebelum matanya perlahan-lahan menutup dan tidak lama kemudian, dia jatuh tertidur, lemas di pelukan orang yang menangkapnya.

"Selamat tidur, domba kecilku. Adik kesayangan Arthur…" kata orang yang menangkapnya, yang ternyata Ivan. Dia melempar Matthew yang pingsan itu ke bahunya dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

Mata Norway tersentak terbuka. Wajahnya bersimbah peluh dingin. Dia terlihat ketakutan. Mathias yang saat itu berbaring di sebelahnya menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, Norge?" tanyanya bingung.

"Be…beritahu Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert siapa pun…" kata Norway.

"Iya, beritahu apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mathias dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Beritahu mereka kalau Matthew diculik Ivan!" seru Norway.

Wajah Mathias sesaat terlihat bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian, pengertian tertulis di wajahnya. Dia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Arthur.

Norway, masih terduduk lemas di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya gemetar, perlahan-lahan dia memeluk tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Kumohon, Matthew…jangan mati…kalau kau mati, Arthur, bisa dipastikan Arthur, Alfred…bahkan Gilbert akan hancur…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Saat itu, semuanya sedang berkumpul di kamar Arthur. Alfred sedang Arthur, yang berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Sementara Gilbert dan Antonio duduk di atas ranjang itu, menatap dua pasangan itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Mereka…terlihat berbahagia, ya…" kata Antonio pelan sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memandangi Alfred dan Arthur yang tengah bermesraan.

"Kau iri?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, aku berbohong…" gumam Antonio.

"Ya…kau benar…" gumam Gilbert sambil mempererat pelukannya pada bantal Gilbird yang dipegangnya.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar itu terhempas terbuka, mengagetkan semua orang di kamar itu. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Mathias berdiri di depan kamar itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Mathias? Kau kelihatan pucat?" tanya Antonio bingung melihat keadaan 'kakak' mereka itu (A/N: Secara harafiah, Mathias adalah vampire tertua di mansion itu, makanya semua vampire di sana menganggapnya 'kakak')

Mathias mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum berkata. "Sepertinya…Ivan…memang tahu soal kau, Arthur…" gumamnya.

Arthur memandangnya bingung walaupun di matanya juga ada sorot mata kecemasan dan ketakutan. "Kenapa…kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Dia…" Mathias mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred dan Gilbert sejenak sebelum berkata. "Dia, Ivan…dia menculik Matthew…"

Suasana di kamar itu langsung sunyi senyap. Wajah Alfred dan Gilbert langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya. "APA?" seru mereka berdua.

"Norge memberitahuku…kalau Ivan menculik Matthew"

Gilbert langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan mencengkeram bahu Mathias. "Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus melibatkan Mattie? Sampai menculiknya, apa hubungan Mattie dengan kejadian antara Ivan dan Artie?" nadanya jelas menyiratkan ketakutan atas kondisi kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada…" kata Mathias. "Tapi Arthur…menyayangi Matthew seperti adiknya sendiri. Itu membuat Ivan mengincar Matthew…"

"Ke…kenapa?" tanya Alfred pelan. Suaranya tercekik karena menahan tangis.

"Karena dengan membunuh Matthew…"

"Akan membuatku merasakan kehilangan yang sama dengan saat dia kehilangan Natalia…" potong Arthur pelan.

Mathias hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gilbert melepaskan bahu Mathias dengan lemas. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar pucat. "Di…dia akan hidup, kan? Dia tidak akan mati, kan?" katanya memohon pada Mathias. Nadanya terdengar sangat sedih. "Aku…aku tidak mau kalau Mattie sampai meninggal…kumohon, katakan padaku kalau Mattie akan hidup…"

Mathias menggelengkan kepalanya. "A…aku juga tidak tahu…" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar itu. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Norway berlari ke kamar mereka dengan wajah pucat.

"Norge…"

"Siapa pun, tolong Matthew sekarang juga!" serunya dengan sorot mata ketakutan. "Kalau tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya malam ini, kupastikan dia akan meninggal besok!"

Gilbert menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat sebelum dia berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari keluar dari mansion, Tidak diragukan lagi, untuk mencari Matthew. Tidak perlu dikatakan pun jelas, mendengar perkataan Norway tadi, yang paling ketakutan dengan kondisi Matthew, adalah Gilbert.

Antonio, dia duduk terpaku di atas ranjang sebelum memanjat jendela dalam keadaan lemas dan pergi untuk mencari Matthew. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia juga tidak mau Matthew meninggal, karena seperti halnya Arthur, Antonio menyayangi Matthew seperti adiknya sendiri. Membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Matthew, benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

Alfred, begitu mendengar perkataan Norway, langsung menangis. Arthur memeluk Alfred pelan sambil meletakkan kepala pemuda Amerika itu di dadanya, membiarkan pemuda Amerika itu menangis atas kejadian yang menimpa adiknya. Dia merasa bersalah…karena Arthur sadar, bagaimanapun juga alasan Ivan menculik Matthew adalah dia…

"Maaf…" gumam Arthur. "Maafkan aku…"

Tapi Alfred terlalu sibuk menangis dan mengkhawatirkan adiknya untuk mendengarkan perkataan Arthur.

* * *

Ivan melepaskan jubah dan syalnya sambil menghela napas. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah ranjang, dimana Matthew yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, terbaring lemas.

Ivan tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi pemuda Amerika itu pelan. "Kau begitu manis, Matthew Williams. Sayang sekali nasibmu tidak semanis wajahmu…nasibmu malang menjadi adik kesayangan Arthur…"

Dia menyibakkan poni yang jatuh di dahi pemuda Amerika itu. "Sebentar lagi…nikmatilah saat-saat tidurmu yang damai ini…karena…" Ivan segera membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Matthew pelan. "Saat kau bangun nanti kau akan merasakan rasa takut seperti yang dirasakan Natalia saat Arthur membunuhnya…"

Dia pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Matthew yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kegelapan…


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert berlari menyusuri jalanan kota London. Wajahnya pucat saat dia berkeliling, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kekasihnya yang entah ada di mana.

"Mattie…" gumamnya.

Dia…saat dia mendengar perkataan Mathias kalau Ivan menculik Matthew, dia merasa darahnya membeku. Seandainya dia masih punya detak jantung, dipastikan jantung itu akan berhenti seketika.

_Jika tidak ada yang menolongnya malam ini, kupastikan Matthew akan meninggal besok!_

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak mau memikirkan itu. Dia tidak mau perkataan Norway menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak sanggup…memikirkan saat perkataan Norway itu menjadi kenyataan.

Gilbert berhenti di sebuah lorong gelap. Tangannya mencengkeram tembok batu di sebelahnya saat dia merasakan air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, air mata itu mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat dia menangis terisak di kegelapan lorong itu.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan perkataan Norway itu. Dia tidak mau…dia tidak mau Matthew pergi dari dunia ini.

Sampai sekarang, dia masih sangat mencintai Matthew. Dia ingin menjaga pemuda Amerika itu. Memastikan keselamatannya. Dan sekarang…kekasihnya itu berada dalam bahaya dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia merasa sangat tidak berdaya. Apa artinya janji yang dia buat pada Matthew untuk selalu melindunginya kalau di saat kekasihnya itu sangat membutuhkannya dia justru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

"Mattie…kamu dimana…?" bisik Gilbert pelan. "Kumohon Mattie…jangan mati. Jangan…tinggalkan aku…aku…aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kamu…"

Tiba-tiba Gilbert teringat sesuatu. Arthur pernah memberitahu alamat rumah Ivan pada mereka semua, mengingatkan mereka semua untuk sebisa mungkin menjauhi rumah milik pemuda Rusia itu. Meski dia merasa kemungkinannya sangat kecil Ivan membawa Matthew ke rumahnya, tidak ada salahnya dia mencobanya.

Gilbert pun berlari ke arah rumah Ivan. Sepanjang jalan dia berdoa agar kekasihnya berada di sana. Selamat…dan yang terpenting, hidup.

* * *

Matthew perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Pandangan matanya buram sebelum akhirnya matanya tersentak terbuka. Dia segera bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia semakin merasa ketakutan saat dia melihat kalau dia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Di…di mana ini?" tanyanya ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia menoleh dan melihat Ivan berjalan memasuki kamar itu.

"Ah, Matthew, akhirnya kau bangun juga, da…" kata Ivan dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Dia terlihat tidak mempedulikan kenyataan kalau dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kejahatan, menculik seseorang.

"Ka…kak Ivan…" kata Matthew dengan suara gemetar karena ketakutan. Dia takut…dengan Ivan yang sekarang dilihatnya. Ivan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya menjanjikan ketakutan dan…kematian.

"Maafkan aku atas undangan yang tidak menyenangkan ini, da" kata Ivan. "Hanya saja sulit sekali mengundangmu, jadi kupikir aku harus…memaksamu"

"Ke…kenapa?" tanya Matthew. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Ivan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pemuda Rusia itu.

"Kau hanya tidak beruntung, Matthew…" Ivan berjalan mendekati Matthew yang semakin menjauhinya hingga akhirnya Matthew menabrak tembok. Dia berbalik dan menatap ketakutan pada tembok di belakangnya. Ivan menyeringai. "Tidak beruntung karena disayangi oleh Arthur…"

"A…apa…" kata Matthew.

"Adikku…tewas karena dibunuh Arthur beberapa tahun lalu, da…" kata Ivan.

Napas Matthew tercekat saat dia mendengarnya. Arthur? Arthur membunuh seseorang? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Selama ini Arthur selalu baik padanya, selalu menyayanginya, selalu menjaganya. Dia memperlakukan Matthew seperti seorang adik, membuat Matthew nyaman dan merasa aman berada di sisi Arthur. Membayangkan Arthur membunuh seseorang…tidak, dia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Dan sekarang…" Ivan menarik sebuah pedang dari punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Matthew, membuat napas Matthew semakin tercekat. "Aku ingin membalas dendam atas kematian adikku pada Arthur. Akan kubuat Arthur merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Dan itu bisa kulakukan…dengan membunuhmu"

Mata Matthew membelalak ketakutan mendengar perkataan Ivan. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dia menatap ujung pedang yang berkilat itu dengan pandangan ketakutan, sadar kalau pedang itu siap mengakhiri nyawanya kapan saja.

"Ka…kak Ivan…" gumam Matthew pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Matthew Williams. Kalau mau mendendam, dendamlah pada Arthur yang telah memilihmu sebagai adik yang sangat disayanginya" kata Ivan dengan keji.

Dengan itu, dia menghunuskan pedang itu ke arah Matthew. Matthew segera menghindarinya. Pedang itu sempat menggores lengannya, meninggalkan luka gores besar yang membuat darah merah mengalir. Tapi Matthew tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia segera berlari melewati Ivan, ke luar dari kamar itu.

"Sia-sia saja kau melarikan diri, Matthew…terima saja kematianmu dengan tenang…" kata Ivan sambil berjalan mengejar Matthew. Wajah Matthew pucat karena ketakutan saat dia berusaha keras mencari jalan keluar. Tapi sia-sia, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal rumah itu, membuatnya seperti tikus dalam perangkap.

Dia berbelok di ujung lorong, terus berlari hingga dia menemukan jalan buntu. Matthew semakin ketakutan saat dia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan langsung merapat ngeri ke dinding saat dia melihat Ivan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai melarikan diri, da?" tanya Ivan sambil menebaskan pedang itu ke tubuh Matthew, membuat luke gores besar dari dada ke perutnya.

Matthew langsung ambruk ke lantai. Lantai batu itu langsung dialiri warna merah darah. Dia tersengal-sengal sambil memeluk bahunya. Tangannya gemetar, pandangannya mulai buram, dia merasa tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk membuka matanya.

Ivan menusukkan pedang itu ke bahu kiri Matthew, membuat pemuda Amerika itu menjerit kesakitan pelan. Darah merah mewarnai baju seragamnya.

"Kau terlihat indah sekali, Matthew…berlumuran darah seperti ini. Bagaikan lukisan…" kata Ivan sambil menggores pipi Matthew dengan ujung pedangnya dan kemudian menjilat darah di pipi Matthew pelan, membuat Matthew sedikit menggigil.

Ivan memandangi mata violet Matthew yang memandangnya kosong. Mata itu sudah mulai gelap. Ivan tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Matthew. "Kau tidak pantas menderita berlama-lama, Matthew…" katanya. "Akan kuakhiri penderitaanmu sekarang juga. Selamat tinggal Matthew…"

Dia pun bersiap untuk menusuk jantung Matthew dengan pedangnya ketika terdengar suara kaca jendela yang pecah dan Matthew merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bola mata merah darah dan rambut putih, serta wajah yang sangat dikenalnya dan sangat dirindukannya.

Wajah Gilbert…

Dia tersenyum. Setidaknya Tuhan cukup menyayanginya untuk menghadirkan wajah kekasihnya itu di penghujung hidupnya. Dia bahagia…bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Walaupun ini hanya halusinasi, khayalan, atau mimpi…dia sangat bahagia.

Setelah itu semuanya langsung menjadi gelap gulita…

* * *

"MATTIE!" seru Gilbert ketakutan saat kekasihnya itu jatuh pingsan di pelukannya.

Dia mencium bau darah Matthew saat dia tiba di rumah Ivan. Mencium bau darah itu, dia langsung berkeliling rumah itu. Dari kaca jendela di belakang, dia melihat pemandangan yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

Matthew terduduk lemas di lantai, berlumuran darah. di depannya, Ivan, menggenggam sebuah pedang yang juga berlumuran darah, tersenyum keji. Gilbert terpana beberapa saat sebelum mata menyiratkan kebencian mendalam. Dia langsung memecahkan jendela di hadapannya. Memasuki rumah itu dan mendatangi kekasihnya itu.

Dan sekarang, melihat kekasihnya itu…berlumuran darah, dan tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya, membuat Gilbert sangat ketakutan. Dia takut…dia takut kalau Matthew…

"Wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang sejauh ini dari mansion Arthur hanya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihmu, Gilbert Beilschmidt…" kata Ivan sambil menyeringai.

Gilbert memandang pemuda Rusia itu dengan pandangan dingin penuh kebencian. "Kenapa?" gumamnya. "Mattie tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padamu. Kenapa kau tega melukainya?"

"Oh, tapi dia sangat disayangi oleh Arthur, da…" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, senyum yang membuat Gilbert semakin marah dan membencinya. "Dengan membunuhnya, aku yakin Arthur akan jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan"

"Meskipun kau mengorbankan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya?" seru Gilbert sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak peduli" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian senyum dan pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan keji. "Selama Arthur menderita aku tak peduli siapa pun yang akan kubunuh"

Detik berikutnya, Gilbert langsung bangkit dan menendang Ivan dengan keras, membuat pemuda Rusia itu terpelanting sejauh beberapa meter.

"Jangan pernah…" Gilbert menggeram pelan. "Libatkan Mattie dalam rencana sakit jiwamu!"

Ivan bangkit dan menghapus darah yang menetes dari bibirnya. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semarah itu" katanya. "Padahal kau meninggalkan dia saat Arthur mengubahmu menjadi vampire…"

Tubuh Gilbert langsung menegang. Memberikan Ivan kesempatan untuk balas menendang Gilbert, hingga pemuda German itu terhempas ke tembok. Dia tersungkur sesaat sebelum bangkit dan kembali menatap Ivan.

"Meninggalkannya…bukan berarti aku tidak lagi mencintainya…" gumam Gilbert sambil memandangi Matthew yang terbaring lemas di lantai. "Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun…untuk memastikan keselamatan Mattie…"

Ivan tersenyum. "Manis sekali…Gilbert…" kata Ivan. "Tapi itu tidak bisa kukabulkan. Aku harus mengakhiri nyawa Matthew…"

"Apa itu pilihanmu sebagai manusia? Manusia yang setidaknya pernah kehilangan orang yang disayanginya?" desis Gilbert pelan.

"Betul" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. "Ini pilihanku sebagai kakak yang sudah kehilangan adik yang selalu kumanjakan…" dia mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke dada Matthew. "Akan kubuat Arthur juga kehilangan sosok adik yang selalu dia manjakan…" dia pun menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung Matthew.

TRANG!

Ujung pedang yang patah terpental di lantai batu yang keras. Ivan memandang dengan sorot mata terkejut pada pedang yang memblokir dan mematahkan pedangnya. Gilbert memegang ujung pedang itu.

"Kalau begitu…" Gilbert memandangi Ivan sambil merengkuh Matthew kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Ini adalah pilihanku sebagai orang yang mencintai Mattie. Aku akan menjaganya. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau melukainya"

Ivan tertegun sebelum menutup matanya dan tersenyum sedih. "Baiklah, da~aku mengerti…" dia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah menyerah. "Hari ini aku akan menyerah. Tapi…" senyumnya kembali menjadi senyum keji. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali. Aku akan tetap mencoba mengambil nyawa Matthew…"

Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan, da~" kata Ivan. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menghilang dalam kegelapan lorong remang-remang itu.

Gilbert tertegun sesaat sebelum melenyapkan pedang yang dipegangnya dan kembali memandangi kekasihnya. Dia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Matthew lembut sebelum mengangkatnya dan membawanya bridal style di lengannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari mansion itu menuju rumah sakit.

"Maaf, Mattie…" gumam Gilbert. "Ini terakhir kalinya. Ini terakhir kalinya aku meninggalkanmu. Aku janji, mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu…" dia mencium bibir Matthew pelan. "Selama kau menginginkan aku berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi"

Dia terus berjalan sambil membawa Matthew menembus kegelapan malam…

* * *

Antonio menggigit bibirnya saat dia bersandar di depan pintu sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan melihat Gilbert duduk di samping ranjang yang ditempati Matthew dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Matthew dan membawa tangan pemuda Amerika itu ke bibirnya dan mencium tangan itu pelan.

Ketika mereka menerima kabar dari Gilbert kalau Matthew dan dia ada di rumah sakit, Alfred seolah-olah terbang berlari ke sana. Wajahnya ketakutan dan dia sangat histeris saat melihat keadaan adiknya tersayang itu. Arthur sampai harus menyeretnya keluar untuk menenangkannya agar tidak membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Alfred tertidur karena kelelahan menjaga adiknya itu sehingga Arthur memutuskan untuk membawa kekasihnya itu pulang. Dia meminta Antonio dan Gilbert untuk menjaga Matthew, yang hanya dijawab anggukan dengan tatapan kosong dari Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba hidung Antonio mencium aroma yang sangat dikenalnya…

Bau tubuh Feliciano, Ludwig dan…

Lovino.

Reaksi pertama Antonio adalah menyeret Gilbert pergi sebelum mereka sampai di kamar Matthew. Tapi…dia menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali bersandar di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit.

Biarlah…Lovino menemukannya. Dia…sudah lelah bersembunyi dari kekasihnya itu. Kalau Lovino takut padanya, biarkanlah dia takut. Dia…sudah tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula…

Mata Antonio kembali memandang ke dalam kamar rumah sakit. Dia pikir Gilbert juga tidak akan mau meninggalkan Matthew dalam keadaan begini. Sejak Matthew dibawa ke rumah sakit ini, tidak sekali pun Gilbert melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Matthew. Dan Antonio yakin, Gilbert tidak akan melepaskan tangan Matthew sampai Matthew terbangun.

Mungkin lebih baik begini…daripada bersembunyi…lebih baik begini. Lebih baik jika mereka berhenti bersembunyi di balik alasan-alasan pengecut dan menghadapi kekasih mereka.

Tidak peduli bagaimana pun reaksi mereka setelah menemukan mereka…di hadapan mereka. Menemukan orang yang seharusnya mati berdiri di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara-suara langkah-langkah kaki. Antonio mengenali aroma tubuh itu sebagai bau Feliciano. Dia berdiri bersandar, menanti sosok adik kesayangannya itu untuk melihatnya.

Feliciano berdiri di samping Antonio, memandang Antonio dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca sebelum sebuah senyum manis muncul di bibirnya.

"Selamat pulang, kak Antonio" katanya. "Lama tidak bertemu, ve~"

Antonio memandang 'adik'nya itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Sikap Feliciano sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan melihatnya. Dia terlihat tenang…dan begitu dewasa. Apa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya memang benar-benar Feli?

"Kalau kakak ada di sini berarti kak Gilbert ada di dalam, kan,ve~?" kata Feliciano. "Paling tidak sekarang dia dan Matthew bisa berbahagia"

"Feli…"

"Ya?" tanya Feliciano sambil memandangi Antonio.

"Kau…kau tidak terkejut melihatku? Bukannya…bukannya aku dikabarkan sudah tewas?" tanya Antonio.

Feliciano menggeleng. "Kakak…kan memang tidak mati…" kata Feliciano. "Kak Gilbert dan kak Antonio hanya berubah jadi vampire, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Antonio serasa mau pingsan. Kenapa? Kenapa Feli bisa tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang vampire? Apa dunia sudah mulai terbalik?

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui itu?" seru Antonio.

Feliciano memandang kosong ke arah pintu sebelum tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa Antonio merasa senyum adiknya itu terlihat terpaksa. "Itu rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tahu…"

"Apa maksudnya itu, Feli?" seru Antonio bingung. Setahunya Feliciano bukanlah orang yang suka bermain rahasia.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu…" kata Feliciano dengan seringai mencurigakan terpasang di wajahnya.

Sebelum Antonio sempat berkata apa pun, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat disertai suara.

"Adik bodoh! Berani benar kau meninggalkanku!" terdengar suara Lovino, tapi saat dia melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapan Feliciano, dia langsung membeku.

"A…Antonio…?" katanya.

Antonio tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu, Lovi…" katanya pelan.

Lovino tertegun sesaat sebelum pandangan terkejutnya berubah menjadi pandangan penuh kemarahan. Dia langsung mendatangi Antonio dan menamparnya keras, membuat Feli berjengit mendengar suara yang bergaung di koridor rumah sakit itu. Bahkan Ludwig, yang berdiri di belakang Feli, memandang Lovi dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan kau, tomato-bastard?" seru Lovino pada Antonio yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Kalau kau memang masih hidup, kenapa tidak pernah pulang?"

Dia mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Antonio dan menggucangnya keras. "Jawab? Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang? Jangan diam saja!"

"Lovino…" kata Ludwig melihat keadaan itu.

"Karena kak Antonio dan kak Gilbert bukan lagi manusia, ve~" kata Feliciano tiba-tiba.

Suasana di koridor itu langsung sunyi senyap. Antonio memandang datar pada Feliciano yang sedang tersenyum, sementara Ludwig dan Lovino memandang Feliciano dengan terkejut.

"A…apa maksudnya itu, adik sialan?" seru Lovino.

Antonio menghela napas sebelum kembali memandang Feliciano.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau bisa mengetahui itu…aku ingin tahu sejauh mana yang kau ketahui…" kata Antonio pada Feliciano.

Feliciano menunduk sebelum perlahan-lahan sebuah seringai berbahaya muncul di wajah Feliciano. Melihat seringai itu, Antonio sedikit merinding, seringai itu…tidak pantas ada di wajah Feli.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tinggal bersama dengan kak Mathias dan kak Arthur sejak enam bulan lalu…" kata Feliciano. "Dan secara teknis, kak Arthur adalah 'master' kalian, karena dialah yang mengubah kak Antonio dan kak Gilbert menjadi vampire…"

Suasana semakin sunyi.

"Va…vampire?" tanya Ludwig pelan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ka…kau adalah vampire?" tanya Lovino pada Antonio yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dari tingkah dan umurmu yang tidak terbilang lama, bisa diduga kalau kakak adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian aneh di kota…iya kan?" kata Feliciano.

Antonio hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia merasa Feliciano sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Setelah suasana sunyi yang cukup lama…

"Aku tidak suka dengan kelakuanmu" kata Feliciano setelah terdiam cukup lama, membuat Antonio memandang heran pada Feli. "Kau menyembunyikan diri dari kami, kau seolah-olah menganggap vampire itu makhluk rendahan…"

"Tapi…Gilbert…" protes Antonio.

"Paling tidak, dia menemui Matthew" kata Feliciano. "Dia selalu menemui Matthew, meski dia hanya menemui Matthew saat dia sudah tertidur. Tapi kau…kau selalu bersembunyi…tidak pernah menemui siapa pun…"

Antonio menunduk, tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu benar.

"Vampire itu memang monster…aku mengakui itu…" kata Feliciano. "Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mengisolasi diri. Apa yang membuatmu berbeda selain pola makan dan kemampuan istimewamu? Bukankah kau tetap kak Antonio?"

Antonio masih bungkam.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar" Feliciano meraih tangan Ludwig, membuat pemuda German itu terkejut. "Silakan luruskan permasalah kalian. Aku akan pergi…"

Dia pun menyeret Ludwig pergi, meninggalkan Lovino dan Antonio di koridor rumah sakit itu. Saat dia berpapasan dengan Antonio…

"Aku ingin kita bisa kembali berbahagia bersama, kak Antonio…" bisiknya pelan sehingga hanya Antonio yang bisa mendengarnya.

Lovino dan Antonio terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum Lovino bergumam pelan. "Adik sialan itu benar, tomato-bastard"

"Hah?" tanya Antonio.

"Dia benar…kau tidak perlu bersembunyi dariku atau dari siapa pun. Apa aku akan membencimu hanya karena kau seorang vampire. Bukankah kau tetap saja seorang tomato-bastard? Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Antonio tertegun sebelum tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Lovino erat.

"Waa~ lepasin Tomato-bastard?" seru Lovino.

"Jadi…aku boleh kembali?" gumam Antonio di bahu Lovino.

Lovino hanya menggumam dengan wajah merah padam.

Antonio tersenyum. "Kalau begitu…aku pulang…Lovi…" katanya pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam bulan terakhir, dia merasa bahagia.

* * *

_**Gelap…di mana ini? **_

Matthew memandang bingung ke sekelilingnya. Tapi sepanjang yang bisa dilihatnya, dia hanya melihat kegelapan. Kegelapan yang pekat.

_**Terakhir kali…aku ingat kalau aku ada di rumah kak Ivan…dia menusukku berulang-ulang dengan pedang. **_

_**Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku sekarang sudah berakhir?**_

Matthew berbaring di tengah kegelapan itu. Memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_**Kalau aku memang sudah mati…kumohon, terakhir kali saja…pertemukan aku dengan Gilbert…dalam mimpi pun tak apa-apa, aku ingin bermimpi…berada di tempat di mana aku bisa bermanja-manja dengan Gilbert…**_

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut di dahinya. Matthew membuka matanya, dan melihat Gilbert tersenyum hangat padanya.

_**Gilbert? Benar-benar Gilbert? Aku…benar-benar memimpikan Gilbert…**_

Matthew kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan kekasihnya di dahi dan rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Gilbert…" bisik Matthew saat dia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap kekasihnya itu. "Bisa melihatmu seperti ini…benar-benar mimpi yang indah…"

Gilbert tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk mencium dahi Matthew lembut.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Mattie…" bisiknya.

Mata Matthew langsung tersentak. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau dia berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Dia kembali menengok ke sisinya dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah.

Matthew merasa napasnya berhenti seketika.

"Gil…bert…" bisik Matthew pelan dengan nada tidak percaya.

Gilbert kembali tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu. "Hey…Mattie…" bisiknya.

Air mata menetes dari mata Matthew. Gilbert benar-benar ada di sini? Di hadapannya? Ini kenyataan? Bukan halusinasi, mimpi, atau khayalan?

Matthew menggenggam tangan Gilbert yang mengusap pipinya, memastikan kalau tangan itu sungguhan. "Ka…kau benar-benar ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Gilbert mengangguk. "Aku ada di sini Matthew...aku bukan sebuah mimpi atau halusinasi…"

Matthew langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di kaos yang dipakai Gilbert. Dia merasakan tangan Gilbert membelai dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Kau…kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kan?" tanya Matthew sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?"

Gilbert menghela napas sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam rambut pirang kekasih Amerikanya itu. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana selama kau menginginkanku berada di sisimu" dia memandang wajah Matthew. "Pertanyaannya, apa kau ingin aku berada di sisimu?"

Matthew memandang Gilbert dengan pandangan terkejut. "Te…tentu saja aku ingin…"

"Apa pun aku?" tanya Gilbert.

"A…apa?" tanya Matthew bingung.

Gilbert menghela napas dan mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Matthew. "Mattie…aku bukan lagi manusia…sekarang…aku…aku adalah seorang vampire…"

Tubuh Matthew sedikit menegang, tapi tidak sekalipun Gilbert melemahkan pelukannya. "Arthur merubahku dan Antonio menjadi vampire enam bulan lalu setelah dia tidak sengaja menghisap darah kami…sejak saat itulah kami bukan lagi manusia…"

Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Matthew dan memandang lurus ke arah mata pemuda Amerika itu. "Apa kau masih mau menerimaku?" tanyanya.

Matthew tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli makhluk apa pun dirimu" kata Matthew. "Bagiku kau adalah Gilbert…dan sampai sekarang bagiku kau tetaplah Gilbert. Manusia atau vampire itu tidak ada hubungannya…" dia mendongak dan mengecup pipi Gilbert pelan. "Kau masih tetap Gilbert yang kucintai dan kusayangi…karena itu, pulanglah…padaku"

Gilbert tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Matthew dengan erat. Air mata jatuh menetes dari matanya. "Aku pulang…Mattie…" gumamnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Gilbert…" bisik Matthew tepat di telinga Gilbert.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam bulan ini, Gilbert merasa tenang. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan, tidak ada lagi bersembunyi. Yang ada hanya cinta dan kepercayaan dari kekasihnya…yang tidak akan lagi dia lepaskan untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

**Author note:**

**sepertinya chapter ini memang agak maksa ya...maaf ya...**

**soalnya pas bikin nih chapter kita lagi angst-angstnya jadi...hehe...ceritanya kebawa angst**

**seperti biasa review ya...**

**sekian  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian yang menimpa Matthew. Matthew kini sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan yang paling membuat Alfred bahagia, Gilbert kembali pada Matthew sehingga Matthew juga kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu. Semuanya kembali. Kembali kepada keadaan yang seharusnya…

Matthew sibuk menulis sebuah not musik untuk konser musik yang akan diikutinya ketika tiba-tiba saja Gilbert mentacklenya. Matthew menjerit kaget saat menemukan dirinya terbaring di tanah dengan Gilbert menyeringai tepat di atasnya.

"Mattie…saat ada aku yang awesome ini di sekitarmu kau nggak boleh memikirkan hal gak awesome lain…" rengek Gilbert layaknya anak-anak pada kekasihnya itu.

Setelah semua permasalahan selesai, Gilbert dan Antonio memutuskan kembali sekolah. Mereka berdua memasuki SMU Hetalia, seperti halnya yang lain. Gilbert, dengan rekomendasi Matthew yang tahu seberapa malasnya kekasihnya itu, memutuskan masuk jurusan olahraga, dan Antonio, jelas, memasuki jurusan pertanian, mengekor kekasihnya yang adalah murid di jurusan itu.

Kembali ke masa sekarang…

Wajah Matthew sontak merah padam mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Sejak pertama Gilbert memang seperti mengibarkan bendera perang dengan para cowok-cowok penggemar Matthew dengan menyatakan dengan lantang di hadapan seluruh murid sekolah kalau Matthew adalah pacarnya. Wah…tak terhitung berapa jumlah pandangan dingin yang diarahkan pada pemuda German itu saat dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Mattie…" rengek Gilbert sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Matthew tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu shock, apalagi saat dia merasakan bibir Gilbert menyentuh bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Matthew spontan langsung merespon dan mencium balik. Dia merindukan perasaan ini…dia terlalu lama berpisah dengan Gilbert. Dan sekarang saat mereka bisa kembali bersama…dia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan…" kata sebuah suara di atas mereka. Mereka berdua mendongak dan melihat Mathias berdiri di depan mereka. Matthew langsung merah padam dan Gilbert menggerutu pelan sambil melepaskan Matthew.

"Mau apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Secara pribadi…" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum manis pada Gilbert. Gilbert memandangi Mathias dengan pandangan datar sebelum menghela napas dan berpaling pada kekasihnya itu.

"Oke, Mattie. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan terlalu merindukan aku yang awesome ini, ya?" kata Gilbert sebelum pergi bersama Mathias, meninggalkan Matthew.

Matthew memandangi Gilbert dengan wajah merah padam. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas dan merah padam.

"Dasar bodoh…" gumam Matthew lembut dengan sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya.

* * *

Ivan memandangi Gilbert yang sedang mentackle kekasihnya itu dari jendela gedung sains di kejauhan. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir dengan serius.

"Tuan Ivan…kenapa…kau memutuskan untuk tidak membunuh Matthew? Dengan kemampuanmu sebagai vampire hunter terkemuka seharusnya mudah saja bagimu untuk membunuh mereka berdua, lalu kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanya seseorang.

Ivan berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda Lithuania berambut cokelat sebahu menatapnya. Dia menoleh pada Gilbert dan Matthew sekali lagi sebelum tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan membuatmu hancur luluh lantak hingga kau merasa sangat putus asa dan tidak ingin bangkit lagi, Toris?" tanya Ivan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kata Toris pelan.

"Tentu yang membuatmu akan sangat putus asa adalah saat kau hanya bisa melihat kekasihmu, si pemuda Polandia itu siapa namanya…Feliks…meregang nyawa di hadapanmu dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kan?"

Toris hanya terdiam.

"Aku menyadari itu saat aku melihat mereka berdua" kata Ivan sambil melihat Gilbert dan Matthew. "Untuk membuat Arthur menderita aku harus merebut orang yang paling disayanginya dulu, kekasihnya. Jika dia sudah sangat sedih dan merasa sangat putus asa….kematian lain yang menyusul akan membuatnya lebih hancur lagi…" kata Ivan sambil menyeringai keji.

Dia memandangi Toris sebelum memukulkan tangannya ke kaca jendela di depannya, membuat kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kita harus membunuh Alfred lebih dulu, da. Dan akan kupastikan dia menderita dengan sangat hingga dia merasa lebih baik dia tidak pernah hidup di dunia ini" kata Ivan sambil menjilat darah yang ada di tangannya yang tergores pecahan kaca.

"Tunggu saja Alfred…sebentar lagi…sebentar lagi akan kuakhiri hidupmu, da…" kata Ivan sambil menyeringai keji.

* * *

Saat Mathias dan Gilbert tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju, mereka melihat Arthur yang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon, dan Antonio, yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Artie? Antonio? Ngapain kalian ada di sini?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

Antonio hanya mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Mathias dan Arthur perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang daritadi tertutup.

"Aku mau…"

"Bicara soal Ivan, kan?" potong Mathias tanpa basa-basi.

Arthur melotot pada Mathias tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Ya…" katanya setelah lama terdiam.

"Keadaan Matthew…dia memang baik-baik saja, tapi…tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya kan?" kata Arthur. "Aku…tidak ingin dia terluka lagi…"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir" kata suara seseorang dari atas mereka. "Aku menjamin untuk saat ini Matthew akan selamat"

Mereka semua mendongak dan melihat Feliciano duduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon. Dia tersenyum manis sambil memandang Arthur.

"Fe…Feli?" tanya Antonio dan Gilbert bersamaan.

"Kau yakin?" kata Mathias pada Feliciano. "Bukannya aku meragukan perkataanmu, tapi…"

Feli berdiri dan langsung meloncat dari dahan pohon itu, dan, yang membuat Gilbert dan Antonio shock, mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah, padahal pohon itu lumayan tinggi.

"Aku menjaminnya" kata Feliciano. "Untuk saat ini, kak Arthur, yang harus kau khawatirkan, adalah kak Alfred"

Tubuh Arthur langsung menegang.

"Feli…"

"Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar!" seru Antonio dan Gilbert. "Kenapa kalian bisa berbicara dengan santainya pada Feliciano? Bukannya kalian sendiri yang bilang tidak akan melibatkan orang lain?"

"Hoo…jadi aku orang lain?" kata Feliciano.

"Tentu saja orang lain!" seru Antonio. "Kau bukan vampire!"

Feliciano tiba-tiba memandang Antonio dengan sorot mata yang teramat dingin, membuat Antonio dan Gilbert merinding.

"Kalian tidak pantas bicara dengan nada seperti itu" kata Feliciano dengan nada suara dingin. "Secara umur vampire, aku lebih tua dari kalian. Aku…" dia menunjuk Antonio dan Gilbert. "Punya hak untuk menghajar kalian…"

Antonio dan Gilbert terpaku.

Feliciano menunduk sebelum sebuah senyum hangat kembali di mulutnya. Sorot matanya pun kembali melembut. "Baiklah, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Nama, Feliciano Vargas, murid jurusan seni. Dan…" Dia menyeringai keji. "Aku adalah seorang vampire, sama seperti semua orang yang ada di sini"

Mendengar perkataan Feliciano, Antonio dan Gilbert terlihat seperti habis ditampar keras oleh seseorang. Feli? Feliciano, adik yang sangat mereka sayangi ini seorang vampire? Berapa lama? Berapa lama adik mereka itu sudah hidup sebagai makhluk malam penghisap darah?

"Be…berapa lama…" kata Antonio, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Secara umur, aku lebih muda dari kak Mathias dan kak Arthur, kok" kata Feliciano sambil tetap tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku lebih tua dari kalian berdua…umurku sebagai vampire baru lima tahun, kok…"

Antonio dan Gilbert kembali terlihat seperti habis ditampar. Lima tahun? Adik mereka hidup sebagai makhluk penghisap darah selama lima tahun dan tidak sekalipun mereka menyadarinya? Kenapa?

"Hentikan pembicaraan itu, Feli" kata Arthur sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau membuat Antonio dan Gilbert terdengar bodoh tidak pernah menyadari identitasmu sebagai vampire selama lima tahun padahal mereka terus bersamamu selama ini setidaknya selama dua tahun…"

Feliciano tersenyum sambil memandangi Arthur. "Itu bukan salah mereka kalau tak tahu, kok. Aktingku kan bukan tingkat murahan. Gampang sekali berpura-pura…terutama di hadapan orang lain…"

"Sudahlah" kata Mathias sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Bodoh atau tidak, aku ingin memastikan prediksimu. Kau sudah tahu kalau Matthew akan diserang Ivan, kan?"

Feliciano terdiam lama sebelum menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ya" katanya.

Gilbert terkesiap. "Kalau kau tahu kenapa tidak memberitahu? Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa melindungi Mattie! Kejadian rumah sakit itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Dan kalian akan tetap bersembunyi kan?" kata Feliciano sambil memandang Antonio dan Gilbert.

Gilbert dan Antonio terdiam.

"Ada dua alasan aku tidak memberitahukan masalah penyerangan Matthew" kata Feliciano. "Pertama saat kak Ivan tahu, dia akan merubah target penyerangan dari Matthew menjadi kak Alfred. Dan itu jauh lebih berbahaya…"

Dia menghela napas sebelum kembali memandang Antonio dan Gilbert. "Kedua, kalau Matthew terluka, kupikir setidaknya kak Gilbert akan kembali pada Matthew. Lagipula semua prediksiku mengatakan Matthew tidak mati. Karena itu aku tidak pernah mengatakannya"

"Lalu masalah Alfred?" tanya Arthur.

"Semua prediksi yang kulihat belakangan ini semuanya mengatakan kalau kak Ivan akan menculik kak Alfred. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan, tapi aku yakin itu akan terjadi. Dan semuanya…berakhir dengan tidak bagus…"

"Apa…yang tidak bagus…" kata Arthur dengan perasaan cemas.

"Tidak bagus dalam artian semua prediksi yang kulihat berakhir dengan kau menangisi kak Alfred" kata Feliciano. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jelas kau menangisi kak Alfred, dan kenyataan kau menangis itu…bukti bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan jelas terjadi pada kak Alfred"

Arthur membeku mendengar perkataan Feliciano. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga Alfred. Feli, kau juga, jaga diri. Meski kau vampire, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa terluka"

"Tenang saja…" kata Feliciano. "Dibunuh pun aku tidak akan mati…"

"Mulai lagi…" desah Mathias. "Sudah kubilang, hentikan sifat main-main dengan nyawamu itu"

"Kenapa juga harus mengkhawatirkan aku sampai sebegitunya?" gumam Feliciano.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Mathias sambil menepuk kepala Feliciano. "Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa adik yang aku dan Arthur bisa manjakan, Feli?"

Feli kelihatan tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Mathias sebelum menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut. "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah terlalu banyak punya kakak yang memanjakanku" katanya.

Mathias tertawa. "Tapi aku dan Arthur memang menyayangi kau seperti adik kami…dan itu tidak akan berubah, sampai kapan pun"

"Terserahlah…" gumam Feli pelan.

"Baiklah kami pergi, silakan bicara" kata Mathias sambil berjalan pergi bersama Arthur, meninggalkan Feliciano, Antonio, dan Gilbert di tengah rerimbunan pohon taman sekolah itu.

"Oke" kata Feliciano sambil berbalik untuk menghadapi dua kakaknya itu. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan padaku?"

"Apa saat kau tahu kalau kami adalah vampire kau menggunakan bakat khususmu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ya" kata Feliciano. "Karena kemampuanku adalah melihat masa depan. Aku melihat kalau kak Arthur mengubah kalian menjadi vampire…jadi aku tahu kalian masih hidup…"

"Satu lagi" kata Antonio. "Apa Lovi dan Ludwig tahu soal dirimu sebagai vampire?"

"Kak Lovi sama sekali tidak tahu…ve~" kata Feliciano riang. "Tapi Ludwig…kurasa dia tahu…hari ini"

"Hah?" kata Gilbert bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Feliciano sambil tertawa riang. "Kalau tidak ada keperluan, aku permisi ya…sampai nanti ve~"

Dia berjalan melewati Antonio dan Gilbert dan berhenti begitu sampai di sebuah pohon. Dia segera menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Ludwig yang bersandar di pohon itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca.

"Kau tahu tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang, ve~" kata Feliciano.

Ludwig memandang tajam pada Feliciano. "Kau…aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Aku melihatmu bicara dengan Arthur, Mathias, Antonio, dan Bruder, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, tapi…semua perkataanmu…"

"Aku tidak berbohong…" kata Feliciano. "Semua perkataanku di sana tadi bukanlah bohong…"

"Termasuk perkataanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah vampire?" gumam Ludwig.

Feliciano mengangguk. "Itu adalah yang paling benar" kata Feliciano.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku!" seru Ludwig.

"Seharusnya kau menyadarinya" kata Feliciano. "Mengingat semua murid yang terkena anemia di sekolah ini semuanya adalah para lelaki yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Seharusnya kau bisa menduga kalau kejadian itu berhubungan denganku"

Ludwig terdiam, dia memandangi kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum santai itu dengan pandangan terpukul.

"Bagaimana…?" tanya Ludwig.

"Aku menjadi vampire?" kata Feliciano. "Lima tahun lalu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan bersama ayah. Saat sedang beristirahat, aku menemukan sebuah danau dan aku berendam sebentar di sana. Tak pernah kusangka kejadian semanis itu…adalah awal neraka"

"Saat aku kembali, aku melihat pemandangan neraka" kata Feliciano. "Aku melihat ayah…dengan tubuh tercabik dan darah berceceran. Tubuhnya tercerai berai. Melihat itu, aku terpaku. Tidak menyadari ada vampire yang menyelinap di belakangku, sampai vampire itu menggigitku. Aku menjerit kesakitan, memintanya berhenti, tapi dia tetap meminum darahku. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku sampai berpikir aku akan mati di sana…dalam usia yang sungguh, masih begitu muda…"

Ludwig masih terdiam, Feliciano memandang mata biru kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum manis, meski senyum itu mulai dibayang-bayangi dengan kesedihan.

"Dan sialnya vampire jahanam itu menyukaiku. Dia mengubahku menjadi vampire dan membawaku pergi mengikutinya. Itu…adalah neraka dunia…neraka duniaku…"

Ludwig memandang bingung.

"Vampire itu menyiksaku setiap hari. Dia memperlakukanku seperti budak. Layaknya seekor binatang" kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum. "Setiap hari dia menghajarku, kalau aku manusia pasti aku sudah mati berkali-kali"

Ludwig menarik napas tajam dan menatap kekasihnya, tapi Feliciano menunduk. Dia tidak ingin melihat mata kekasihnya saat dia menceritakan masa kegelapan hidupnya. Dia tidak mampu melihat pandangan jijik kekasihnya saat dia menceritakan bahwa dirinya tidaklah sesuci yang terlihat. Bahwa dirinya kotor dan berlumur darah.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan hidup. Aku selalu tidur di sel bawah tanah dengan tangan dan kaki terantai. Makanan dan minuman pun dia berikan seadanya. Lalu…pernah sekali dia menyiramkan cairan asam ke tubuhku, kau tidak bisa bayangkan sakitnya"

"Tiga tahun aku mengalami penyiksaan seperti itu. Tidak sekali dua kali aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Entah karena aku memang vampire yang dikutuk hidup abadi atau memang vampire jahanam itu tidak pernah membiarkanku mati. Tapi satu hal yang pasti begitu aku sembuh…penyiksaan yang lebih keji dari sebelumnya menungguku, beralasan itu adalah hukuman karena sudah berani mencoba meninggalkannya"

Ludwig terus memandangi Feliciano, tapi pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan dengan penuh belas kasihan. "Feli…"

"Jangan" kata Feli sambil tersenyum saat dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak perlu belas kasihan. Itu hanya membuatku merasa semakin jelek dan lemah"

Ludwig terdiam.

"Tiga tahun lalu…kak Arthur dan kak Mathias menyelamatkanku dari neraka itu" kata Feliciano. "Mereka membunuh 'master' vampireku dan membawaku bersama mereka. Saat itu…adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman setelah mengalami neraka selama tiga tahun"

"Mereka mencari keberadaan keluargaku yang masih ada sampai mereka menemukan keberadaan kak Lovi. Mereka pun mengirimku untuk tinggal bersama kak Lovi dan mama. Mereka juga menjagaku, melindungiku, memastikan tidak ada hal-hal tidak baik padaku…bisa dibilang mereka sedikit overprotektif padaku sih…tapi jelas mereka selalu memanjakanku. Mereka selalu memastikan aku selalu tersenyum dan bahagia"

"Aku…sangat menyayangi kak Arthur dan kak Mathias" kata Feliciano. "Mereka tempat pertama aku bisa bermanja-manja. Tempat dimana aku bisa merasa aman. Mereka memberikanku cinta…sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama tiga tahun…"

"Lalu aku bertemu denganmu…" kata Feliciano sambil memandang Ludwig. "Aku sadar…tidak seharusnya aku mencintaimu. Bagaimanapun…kita terlalu jauh berbeda. Bahkan dunia tempat kita hidup pun berbeda. Tapi…"

Dia merasakan air mata menetes dari matanya tapi dia tetap memandang Ludwig sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa…menjauh darimu. Kau begitu hangat. Selalu menjagaku dan mentolerir semua perbuatanku…Kau memperlakukanku seperti barang berharga. Perasaan itu…menyenangkan dan membahagiakan…membuatku tidak ingin kehilangan semua itu. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah memberitahukan mengenai identitas asliku sebagai vampire"

"Lalu…kenapa sekarang kau memberitahuku…kau sengaja membiarkanku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, kan? Kenapa?" gumam Ludwig pelan.

"Aku…tak ingin berbohong lagi" kata Feliciano. "Setiap kali kau bersikap baik padaku, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan kalau aku mempermainkanmu. Dan lagipula…sebentar lagi…akan ada pertarungan yang mengancam nyawa, kalau kau terus bersamaku tidak akan ada jaminan kau akan selamat"

"Aku...tidak bisa memberikan hidup aman damai sentosa untukmu, Ludwig…duniaku adalah dunia kegelapan…penuh teror dan penderitaan. Dunia di mana kita diharuskan untuk bertarung untuk mempertahankan hidup…itu bukanlah dunia yang indah dan bahagia…semua kebahagiaan itu adalah palsu.…"

Feliciano tersenyum dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan" kata Feliciano. "Selamat tinggal"

Dia pun mulai berjalan pergi, tapi tiba-tiba Ludwig memegang tangan Feliciano, membuat pemuda Italia itu terkejut dan berbalik untuk menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku…" gumam Ludwig. "Karena aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau meninggalkanku…apa pun alasannya"

Feliciano memandang Ludwig dengan pandangan terkejut sesaat sebelum pandangannya berubah datar. "Kau…mendengar semua perkataanku tadi, kan? Kau tahu aku ini makhluk apa kan?"

"Ya…aku mendengar semua perkataanmu" kata Ludwig sebelum memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu sehingga menghadap dirinya. "Dan aku bertanya, apa cintamu yang kau selalu tunjukkan padaku adalah palsu?"

Feliciano terdiam.

"Kau orang pertama…yang bersikap baik padaku, Feli…" kata Ludwig sambil merengkuh kekasihnya itu. "Semua orang lambat laun menjauhiku karena lelah mencoba berteman denganku. Aku selalu sendirian, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir membutuhkan orang lain juga. Bruder sampai pernah menegurku kalau hidupku pasti akan selalu sendirian"

Feli tetap terdiam sambil menikmati pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kau…kau selalu bersamaku. Selalu tertawa di sampingku, berbicara padaku, tersenyum padaku, memelukku, menghiburku saat aku sedih…semuanya. Kau tak pernah lelah bersamaku. Lambat laun aku membutuhkan itu, Feli…aku tidak bisa…kehilangan semua itu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu…"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah kekasihnya itu sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. "Tidak peduli segelap apa pun dunia yang kau tinggali, sekejam apa pun kehidupanmu, seberapa pun menderitanya, apa pun wujudmu, apa pun dirimu…aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu dan mendapatkan cintamu. Itu kebahagianku. Alasanku untuk hidup, Feli. Jangan renggut itu dariku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan itu"

Feliciano memandangi kekasihnya itu. "Kau…bisa mati jika berada di sampingku, Ludwig…aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu…"

"Aku tak akan mati" kata Ludwig sambil mencium dahi kekasihnya itu. "Tapi mati pun kalau itu untukmu, aku tak akan menyesal"

Ludwig tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Feli…aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis…" gumamnya pelan.

Feliciano menunduk. "Kak Mathias dan kak Arthur…mereka pernah bilang…kalau kebahagiaan itu pasti ada. Aku tak pernah percaya itu. Tubuhku tidak percaya itu. Terlalu banyak siksaan yang kuterima untuk percaya sesuatu bernama kebahagiaan"

Lalu dia menatap Ludwig dan tersenyum. "Tapi kau…adalah orang pertama yang bilang bahagia bisa bertemu denganku. Mungkin…bisa berada di sisimu sebagai orang yang kau cintai…itu adalah kebahagianku..."

"Aku jamin itu, Feli…" kata Ludwig. "Aku akan memastikan kau selalu bahagia saat bersama denganku…"

"Jadi aku boleh berada di sini? Di sisimu?" bisik Feli pada Ludwig.

Ludwig tersenyum. "Kau tidak boleh berada di sisiku…" kata Ludwig. "Aku perlu kau ada di sisiku…"

Feliciano tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ludwig…" bisik Feliciano pada kekasihnya itu.

Ludwig tersenyum dan mencium bibir Feliciano lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Feli…selamanya, tidak peduli apa pun wujudmu…"

Feliciano tersenyum bahagia. Selama lima tahun hidupnya sebagai vampire, mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut kekasih yang sangat disayanginya…mendengar kalau dia dicintai, dibutuhkan, bahkan dengan wujud vampirenya yang gelap dan sadis ini. Dengan kenyataan kalau dia adalah makhluk yang telah terkotori dengan darah orang-orang tak bersalah layaknya pembunuh keji ini…dia masih diinginkan oleh Ludwig, orang yang sangat dicintainya…kenyataan itu…terasa sangat membahagiakan.

Air mata mengalir dari mata Feliciano saat dia menghambur ke dalam pelukannya kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum. Ludwig menyambut kekasihnya itu di pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

Dia bahagia…sekarang dia bisa mengerti apa arti kebahagiaan itu.

Dan kebahagiaan ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan…sampai kapan pun juga.

* * *

**Author note:**

**OK, sepertinya otak saya yang mulai kacau membuat cerita ini agak kacau juga. maaf ya kalau cerita ini terasa agak aneh. tapi sejauh ini cerita saya masih bagus kan? -sok PD-**

**Review seperti biasanya**

**sekian.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred tersenyum saat dia memandangi para pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di depannya dari tempat duduknya di bawah pohon di taman belakang mansion Arthur.

Dia bahagia melihat para pasangan itu. Melihat Gilbert mentackle Matthew sambil tertawa-tawa saat mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dan adiknya itu menjerit kaget, melihat Feliciano yang tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ludwig saat mereka duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, mengobrol dengan riang, melihat Lovino berlari mencoba menghindari Antonio yang mengejarnya dengan antusias, Antonio tertawa-tawa saat Lovino membentaknya dengan wajah merah padam, dan melihat Mathias dan Norway berbicara sambil berjalan-jalan di hutan kecil di mansion belakang itu, saling berpegangan tangan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Alfred merasakan ada sesuatu yang duduk di pangkuannya. Alfred membuka matanya yang dia tutup sejenak dan melihat Arthur menyeringai sambil duduk di pangkuan Alfred. Wajahnya dan wajah Alfred begitu dekat. Wajah Alfred langsung merah padam.

"A…Arthur…Iggy…" kata Alfred terbata-bata.

"Ya?" kata Arthur dengan seringai berbahaya seorang bajak laut. Dia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat bibirnya dan bibir Alfred hampir bersentuhan.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?" kata Arthur sambil menyeringai.

Alfred tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia terlalu shock dengan sisi lain dari kekasihnya itu. Kesempatan itu tidak dibuang sia-sia oleh Arthur. Dia langsung menyegel mulut Alfred dengan mulutnya, mencium Alfred dengan ciuman lembut penuh nafsu.

Mata Alfred melebar saat merasakan ciuman penuh nafsu itu, tapi perlahan-lahan matanya menutup dan dia luluh dalam ciuman penuh nafsu yang diberikan Arthur. Tubuhnya semakin terjatuh hingga akhirnya mereka terbaring di tanah, masih dalam keadaan berciuman panas. Arthur memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Alfred, mengajak lidah Alfred bermain-main dengan lidahnya dan membuat Alfred mengerang pelan.

JEPRET

Sinar blitz kamera membuat mereka terbelalak kaget dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, mereka menoleh dan melihat Mathias berdiri di samping mereka dengan kamera digital tergenggam di tangannya. Dia menyeringai lebar. Wajah Alfred dan Arthur langsung merah padam, apalagi saat mereka menyadari kalau sekarang semua orang di taman itu memandang mereka berdua, meski dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Norway memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar sambil menghela napas tidak peduli sama sekali. Feliciano tersenyum manis melihat mereka, tatapan matanya terlihat menggoda mereka berdua, Ludwig, Matthew, dan Lovino memandangi mereka dengan wajah bersemu merah, jelas agak malu melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan dengan terang-terangan itu. Antonio dan Gilbert tertawa terbahak-bahak, jelas mereka menikmati sekali display kemesraan mereka.

"Yosh! Gambarnya bagus, nih. Dijual ke Kiku atau Elizaveta laku kali ya…" kata Mathias sambil memandangi hasil gambar di kamera digitalnya.

"Jangan coba-coba…" geram Arthur.

"Harus coba-coba dong…penghasilan tambahan nih…" kata Mathias sambil berlari pergi. "Ciao, aku mau ke rumah Kiku atau Elizaveta…"

"MATHIAS! Kembali! Serahkan fotonya…" seru Arthur sambil berlari mengejar Mathias yang sudah menghilang.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Dia bahagia…ini adalah hari-hari terbaiknya…

Tanpa dia sadari sebentar lagi hari-hari terbaik itu akan berakhir…

* * *

Alfred sedang berjalan di koridor gedung jurusan sastra sambil bersenandung riang. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang cerah, membuat perasaannya juga senang.

Saat dia berbelok di tikungan, dia melihat Arthur yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mendatangi kekasihnya itu. "Iggy!" serunya.

Tapi Arthur tetap diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

Melihat keadaan Arthur yang seperti itu, wajah Alfred langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi cemas. Dia menghampiri Arthur dan memegang pundaknya. "Iggy?" tanyanya pelan.

Arthur berbalik dan memandang Alfred dengan tatapan mata nanar, matanya terlihat berkabut dan tidak fokus, tubuhnya juga berkeringat.

"Iggy…Arthur, kamu sakit ya?" kata Alfred cemas sambil meraba dahi Arthur, memang tubuhnya terasa sedikit panas.

"Vampire tidak mungkin sakit…" gumam Arthur sambil berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Alfred.

"Ah! Iggy, tubuhmu panas, lho! Kau demam!" seru Alfred sambil berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Arthur yang berjalan lunglai di depannya.

"Cuma perasaanmu…" kata Arthur, tapi pandangannya mulai buram dan tidak lama kemudian, dia langsung ambruk ke lantai.

"ARTHUR!" seru Alfred panik sambil berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Dia segera meraup Arthur ke pelukannya dan berlari ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

"Sakit karena kekurangan darah" kata Mathias tanpa basa-basi setelah memeriksa keadaan Arthur yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Setelah Alfred membaringkan Arthur di ranjang ruang kesehatan, dia memanggil Mathias dan yang lainnya, tahu kalau sakit Arthur pasti berhubungan dengan masalah vampire dan itu tidak bisa didiskusikan dengan manusia seperti sakit pada umumnya..

"Konyol gak sih…orang yang menyuruh kita menjaga diri sendirinya tumbang karena sakit…" gumam Feliciano sambil menghela napas

"Vampire bisa…sakit juga? Kupikir mereka kebal dengan yang namanya penyakit…" kata Ludwig yang berdiri di belakang Feliciano sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Cuma kekurangan darah saja…kalau manusia, kasusnya sama dengan anemia.…" kata Mathias sambil menunjuk Arthur. "Ini karena dia tidak minum darah lagi…kalau diteruskan…"

"Nafsu darahnya akan memburuk dan menyerang orang tanpa pandang bulu lagi?" tanya Antonio pelan sambil duduk di ambang jendela ruang UKS dengan Lovino berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Iya…" kata Mathias pelan.

"Sangat gak awesome deh…" kata Gilbert sambil menggenggam tangan Matthew yang memandang Arthur dengan pandangan cemas.

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan…" kata Alfred cemas.

"Iya…" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum. "Istirahat sebentar dan minum sedikit darah, dia akan sembuh kok"

"Menyuruhnya minum darah itu yang sulit…" gumam Feliciano.

"Apa mau dikata" kata Mathias sambil bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Dia bebal sih" dia pun berjalan bersama Norway. "Alfred, kami pergi ya…jaga dia baik-baik…"

Mereka semua pun berjalan meninggalkan Arthur dan Alfred sambil menyatakan ucapan kesembuhan untuk Arthur, meninggalkan Arthur dan Alfred sendirian di ruang kesehatan itu.

Alfred menghela napas sambil memandangi Arthur yang masih tertidur. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Arthur yang basah oleh keringat. "Bodoh…" gumam Alfred. Dia pun membungkuk untuk mencium dahi Arthur. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu, Arthur. Kau kan bisa saja meminta darahku…" gumam Alfred tepat di telinga Arthur, walaupun dia tahu Arthur tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Istirahatlah…" kata Alfred sambil bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela itu dengan tatapan nanar.

* * *

_Di mana ini…_

_Arthur berjalan pelan, memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Gelap…semuanya gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada siapa pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun._

"_Ah…my amour Angleterre, jadi kau ada di sini ya…" kata sebuah suara sayup-sayup muncul dari kegelapan itu._

_Mata Arthur melebar, suara itu…tidak mungkin, dia sudah membunuh pemilik suara ini…tidak mungkin dia ada di sini. Ini mimpi! Ini tidak mungkin nyata!_

_Sebuah sosok muncul dari kegelapan itu. Sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu bermata biru. Dia menggenggam sebatang mawar di tangannya. Dia menyeringai keji pada Arthur._

"_Halo…Angleterre…Arthur…" kata pemuda itu._

_Arthur terpaku menatap sosok itu, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. "Fr…Francis…" gumanya ketakutan._

"_Jadi kau masih ingat padaku, aku senang Angleterre" kata Francis. "Tapi mana mungkin kau melupakanmu…master yang memberikan kehidupan ini padamu…"_

_Arthur menggeram. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" geramnya._

"_Aku hanya gemas dengan tingkahmu Angleterre, kau selalu menolak meminum darah. apa kau begitu membenci kehidupan abadi yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Francis._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" seru Arthur. "Apa yang kulakukan bukanlah urusanmu! Ini adalah hidupku! Hakku untuk melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan! Kau…pulanglah kembali ke neraka!"_

_Francis tersenyum, sosoknya perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Kau akan menyesal, Angleterre…saat kau melukai orang yang kau sayangi akibat egomu itu"_

_Sosok Francis berubah menjadi sosok Alfred. Alfred memandang Arthur dengan pandangan sedih, lehernya berlumuran darah, air mata menetes dari matanya._

"_Kenapa…? Arthur…" gumam Alfred saat dia tumbang ke pelukan Arthur. Arthur memandang ketakutan pada sosok kekasihnya yang pingsan berlumur darah di pelukannya itu._

_Kau terpaku…dengan bau darah manisnya…_

"ALFRED!" jerit Arthur sambil bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

Arthur memandangi tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Dia perlahan-lahan membawa tangannya ke mulutnya dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau memanggilku?" gumam sebuah suara.

Arthur tersentak dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pemilik suara itu. Dia melihat Alfred berdiri di samping ranjang dengan raut wajah cemas.

Arthur terus memandangi Alfred, seolah-olah ingin memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Arthur? Kau aneh…kau masih sakit?" tanya Alfred cemas. "Mau kuambilkan air?"

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apa pun, Arthur menarik Alfred ke atas ranjang, ke dalam pelukannya.

Alfred hanya bisa terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Arthur membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ig…gy…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kamu…masih hidup…" gumam Arthur sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Alfred. "Kamu masih hidup…"

"Iggy…?" gumam Alfred pelan dengan bingung.

"Kupikir aku sudah membunuhmu…" gumam Arthur lagi.

Arthur memeluk Alfred dengan erat. Bayang-bayang Alfred pingsan berlumuran darah di hadapannya, dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya, masih menghantui Arthur. Dia tidak mau…dia tidak sanggup itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Arthur…ARTHUR!" seru Alfred sambil memegang pipi Arthur, membuat mata Arthur yang tadinya kosong kembali seperti semula.

"Kamu kenapa? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Alfred.

"Y…ya…" gumam Arthur sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Alfred.

"Syukurlah" kata Alfred sambil bangkit dari ranjang tempat tidur, "Aku akan ambilkan air untukmu" Dia pun berjalan untuk mengambil air, saat dia kembali entah disengaja atau tidak, dia menjatuhkan gelas berisi air itu sehingga pecah berserakan di lantai.

"Aduh…maaf, aku ceroboh…" kata Alfred sambil membungkuk untuk membereskan pecahan gelas itu. Dan karena terburu-buru, jarinya tergores pecahan kaca. "Aduh…" kata Alfred sambil memandangi jarinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Jangan sentuh lagi…biar suster yang membereskannya…" kata Arthur. "Sekarang kau obati saja…"

Alfred menyodorkan jarinya yang berlumuran darah itu ke muka Arthur. Arthur memandang Alfred dengan pandangan bingung, tapi sekilas Alfred melihat sorot penuh nafsu dari mata Arthur.

"Jilat" kata Alfred pada Arthur.

Arthur, seolah-olah berada dalam keadaan trance, perlahan-lahan membawa tangan Alfred ke mulutnya. Dia memasukkan jari Alfred ke mulutnya dan menjilat darah yang ada di jari Alfred.

Tiba-tiba Arthur tersentak dan dia langsung menjauhkan tangan Alfred sambil menggosok bibirnya.

"Jangan…jangan ditolak, dong Arthur!" kata Alfred sambil duduk di pangkuan Arthur. "Mathias bilang asalkan kamu minum darah kamu pasti sembuh. Jadi jangan menolak!"

Arthur kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Alfred. Dia perlahan-lahan menjilat pergelangan tangan Alfred. Lalu dia memandang Alfred, seolah-olah meminta persetujuannya. Alfred tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Alfred itu, mata Arthur langsung berubah menjadi warna merah darah, dan dia segera menghujamkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan Alfred, membuat Alfred sedikit berjengit kesakitan. Darah segera mengalir ke pergelangan tangan Alfred sementara Arthur meminum darahnya.

* * *

Feliciano mendongak dari sketsa lukisan yang dibuatnya, pandangannya terarah ke gedung jurusan sastra. Dia terlihat bingung sebelum perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Kak Alfred…memberikan darahnya untukmu, ya kak Arthur…" gumam Feliciano. "Kalau sejak dulu begini, kalian kan tidak usah menderita, kalian berdua...sama-sama terlalu bodoh…juga terlalu baik…"

Feliciano kembali memandang sketsa lukisan di buku sketchnya. "Nikmati saja kebahagiaan ini saat masih bisa, kak Arthur, kak Alfred…sebentar lagi semua tawa itu akan berganti air mata…" gumam Feliciano sambil meneruskan lukisannya.

* * *

Arthur mencabut taringnya dari pergelangan tangan Alfred. Lalu dia menjilat semua darah yang mengalir ke pergelangan tangan Alfred. Alfred terlihat sedikit pucat, entah karena ketakutan atau karena darahnya sudah dihisap oleh Arthur.

Arthur pun melepaskan tangan Alfred dan menunduk, menghindari pandangan Alfred. Alfred pun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Arthur, membuat Arthur memandangnya. Alfred tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat mata hijau emerald Arthur memandangnya tajam, tapi dia masih sedikit merasa cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya…" kata Arthur.

Alfred kelihatan cemas sebelum sebuah senyum senang tersungging di wajahnya. "Syukurlah"

_Aahh…begitu ya…aku mengerti…_

Arthur mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Alfred yang ada di pipinya.

_Tangan yang lembut ini…senyumnya…pandangan hangatnya…_

Dia pun mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Alfred menjadi sangat berdekatan.

_Hangat tubuhnya…tawanya…perhatiannya…cintanya…_

Perlahan-lahan dia menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua dan mencium bibir Alfred pelan dan lembut, menikmati perasaan bibir lembut itu di bibirnya.

_Aku menginginkannya…menginginkan semua itu…hanya untuk diriku sendiri…_

Dia mendorong tubuh Alfred hingga mereka berdua terbaring di ranjang. Sepanjang jalan, masih berciuman lembut. Setelah beberapa saat, Arthur melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Melihat wajah Alfred yang bersemu merah, mata birunya bersinar bahagia, dan tersenyum manis membuat Arthur ikut tersenyum.

_Meski aku tahu…aku tidak berhak meminta semua itu…_

"Aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu…Alfred…" gumam Arthur sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda Amerika kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Arthur…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum manis. Dia membawa tangannya untuk memeluk pemuda Inggris yang berbaring di atasnya itu.

_Apa pun akan kulakukan…asalkan itu demi kau, Arthur…apa pun…_

_

* * *

_Alfred berjalan memasuki kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, sementara Arthur menunggu di gerbang depan supaya mereka bisa pulang bersama. Alfred bergumam pelan saat dia berjalan mendekati mejanya dan mengambil tas ranselnya.

Saat dia berbalik, Alfred langsung membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depannya.

Ivan berdiri sambil tersenyum polos di hadapannya.

"Hai, Alfred, da…" kata Ivan.

Mata Alfred menyipit dengan penuh kebencian. Dia membenci Ivan, sangat membenci pemuda Rusia itu sejak Ivan berani melukai Matthew, adiknya tersayang. Sejak itu dia selalu berusaha menghindari Ivan, karena dia selalu merasakan keinginan kuat untuk mencekik atau menghajar Ivan dengan tangannya sampai pemuda Rusia itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Matthew.

"Mau apa?" tanya Alfred dingin.

"Ah…kau dingin sekali, da…" kata Ivan dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Alfred mendengus. "Aku muak melihat mukamu. Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu dan biarkan aku pergi" kata Alfred.

"Aku ingin bicara soal Arthur, da…" kata Ivan, senyum polosnya berubah menjadi seringai keji.

Tubuh Alfred langsung menegang, wajahnya menjadi pucat. "Apa…yang kau lakukan pada Arthur?" tanya Alfred.

Seringai Ivan semakin lebar. "Untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja, da…" kata Ivan. "Tapi sebentar lagi…akan kubuat dia menderita…"

Alfred memandang Ivan dengan sorot mata ketakutan. "Jangan!" serunya. "Jangan lukai, Arthur…kumohon, aku akan lakukan apa saja…asal jangan…jangan lukai Arthur…"

Untuk sesaat terlihat sorot mata kegembiraan di mata Ivan, tapi pandangan itu segera menghilang, sehingga Alfred berpikir kalau itu hanya perasaannya. "Benarkah, da? Kau akan melakukan apa pun…" kata Ivan.

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun, asalkan kau tidak melukai Arthur…"

Ivan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu…aku punya pilihan untukmu…"

* * *

"Alfred? Kau lama sekali, ada apa?" tanya Arthur saat dia melihat kekasihnya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Alfred memandang Arthur dengan tatapan kosong, dia terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Arthur. Dia hanya berjalan lunglai, layaknya raga tak berjiwa.

"Alfred?" tanya Arthur, bingung melihat keadaannya.

Alfred masih bungkam, tidak menjawab Arthur.

Arthur segera berjalan ke arah Alfred, meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Alfred dan menepuk pipi Alfred pelan. "ALFRED!" seru Arthur.

Alfred tersentak, dia memandang Arthur, seolah-olah dia baru saja menyadari keberadaan pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur cemas pada kekasihnya itu. "Keadaanmu…aneh, Alfred…"

Perlahan-lahan Alfred mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap tangan Arthur yang berada di pipinya, perkataan Ivan kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"_Aku punya pilihan untukmu…" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum manis. _

_Alfred memandang Ivan dengan cemas, berharap-harap cemas apa yang akan diminta pemuda Rusia itu._

"_Serahkan dirimu padaku…atau bunuh Arthur dengan tanganmu sendiri dan bawa mayatnya ke hadapanku" kata Ivan dengan tenang._

_Mata Alfred melebar ngeri saat mendengar itu, dia tersentak. "A…apa?" tanya Alfred, berharap kalau dia salah dengar._

_Ivan menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri Alfred dan memegang dagu pemuda Amerika itu, membuat pemuda itu memandangnya. "Serahkan dirimu padaku, Alfred…" bisik Ivan. "Atau bunuh Arthur"_

"_Ke…kenapa?" tanya Alfred dengan nada tercekat. _

"_Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" Ivan melepaskan pegangannya di dagu Alfred dan tertawa. "Sudah jelas kan, Arthur selalu waspada, Alfred. Hanya denganmu dia melonggarkan pertahanannya. Dia sebenarnya bersikap lembut pada tiga orang, Matthew, Feliciano, dan kau…Alfred. Tapi dia paling menyayangimu. Jelas…dia tidak akan menyangkanya kalau kau membunuhnya. Itu akan menjadi momen yang indah, melihat keterkejutannya saat kau membunuhnya, dia pasti merasa terkhianati"_

_Alfred terdiam mendengar perkataan Ivan._

"_Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan" kata Ivan. "Kutunggu jawabanmu dan kuharap itu jawaban yang bagus, Alfred…"_

_Ivan pun berjalan meninggalkan Alfred yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat, terlalu shock untuk melakukan atau mengatakan apa pun._

"Alfred?" suara Arthur menyadarkan Alfred dari lamunannya.

"Arthur…" gumam Alfred pelan sambil memandang mata hijau emerald kekasihnya itu. "Apa arti diriku…untukmu?"

Arthur terkejut saat dia mendengar pertanyaan Alfred. "A…apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" kata Arthur.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku…Arthur…" kata Alfred sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala pemuda Inggris itu.

Arthur terdiam sesaat sebelum dia membuka mulutnya. "Kau…orang…paling berharga untukku, Alfred. Kau adalah kebahagiaanku…hidupku…" Arthur mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Alfred. "Orang terpenting untukku…"

Alfred tersenyum di rambut Arthur sebelum berdiri tegak dan memandang kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah…ayo pulang…" katanya sambil berjalan melewati Arthur. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan memandang Arthur dengan pandangan sedih. "Maaf ya…Arthur…" katanya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Arthur bingung, tapi Alfred kembali berjalan meninggalkan Arthur, membuat pemuda Inggris itu segera berlari menyusulnya.

_Aku memang bodoh… padahal sejak awal aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan pada Ivan…_Alfred memandang Arthur yang sudah berhasil menyusulnya dan sekarang berjalan di sampingnya. Alfred menggenggam tangan Arthur lembut, membuat pemuda Inggris itu langsung bersemu merah, tapi dia tidak menolak dan malah tersenyum malu-malu pada Alfred.

_Ya…jawabannya sudah jelas…aku sudah tahu…apa yang harus kulakukan…_

_

* * *

_**Author note:**

**Sebagian adegan di sini kuambil dari manga vampire knight karya Matsuri Hino. KYAAA…sumpah, manga ini keren banget! Saya cinta mati sama manga ini, dan manga ini memang cocok banget buat fanfic saya yang sepertinya semakin lama malah semakin angst. Maklum, perasaan dan mood saya akhir-akhir ini lagi angst-angstnya. Dan…fell USUKnya jadi dapet banget soalnya nasib mereka mirip nian sama tokoh utama Vampire Knight itu. **

**Jadi? Apakah fanfic saya ini bagus atau gimana? Berikan pendapat kalian, dong…dengan review, seperti biasa.**

**Oke, sekian saja, ya…**

**Salam sayang dari saya para readers…XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa di rumahnya sambil meminum vodka saat dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang tamu itu, dia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuka pintu itu dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Raivis?" tanya Ivan datar sambil mengguncang botol vodkanya.

"A…ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu…tuan Ivan…" kata Raivis ketakutan.

Ivan mendelik "Persilakan saja dia masuk" kata Ivan dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Tidak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang tamu itu. Ivan melirik orang yang memasuki ruang tamu itu, mengenali sosok itu sebagai Alfred. Dia langsung tersenyum.

"Halo, Alfred…" kata Ivan.

Alfred cuma berdiri diam di hadapan Ivan. Dia hanya menatap Ivan dengan pandangan yang penuh tekad.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, da…" kata Ivan.

Alfred menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau memang tidak akan membunuh Arthur…" gumam Alfred pelan, lalu dia kembali memandang Ivan dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak melukai Arthur! Akan kuserahkan diriku sebagai gantinya"

Ivan menyeringai pelan. Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Aku janji, da…aku tidak akan membunuh Arthur dengan tanganku…"

Tiba-tiba Alfred mencium sebuah bau manis di dalam ruangan itu. Sebelum otaknya bisa memahami bau apa itu, tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia menjadi limbung, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, dan tidak lama kemudian dia pingsan ke pelukan Ivan yang sudah menantinya.

"Ya…aku tidak akan membunuh Arthur…" kata Ivan sambil memandangi Alfred yang tidak sadarkan diri. "…Kau yang akan membunuhnya…"

Dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruang tamunya, membawa Alfred bersamanya, ke dalam kegelapan rumahnya.

* * *

Feliciano tersentak dari lamunannya. Daritadi dia asyik melamun sambil berbaring di pangkuan Ludwig yang daritadi sibuk menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya. Feli perlahan-lahan bangkit dari pangkuan kekasihnya itu dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, membuat bingung Ludwig.

"Ada apa, Feli? Kau terlihat pucat" kata Ludwig cemas sambil menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut cokelat kemerahan di dahi Feliciano.

Feliciano menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya…aku sudah memperingatkannya, kak Arthur bodoh…" gumam Feliciano. Dia langsung berdiri, tersenyum manis pada Ludwig. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kak Arthur, ve~ tunggu di sini sebentar ya…" dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya di mansion Arthur itu ke kamar Arthur. Dia harus segera memperingatkan Arthur…atau Alfred akan terlambat diselamatkan.

* * *

Saat itu Arthur sedang duduk di meja belajar di kamarnya, tangannya menggenggam sebatang mawar merah kering. Dia memutar-mutar bunga di tangannya itu dengan pandangan nanar.

_Maaf ya…Arthur…_

Perkataan Alfred itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Dia tidak bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Alfred meminta maaf padanya. Rasanya pemuda Amerika itu tidak melakukan apa pun. Lalu kenapa…?

Lalu ekspresinya, ekspresi Alfred saat dia meminta maaf pada Arthur saat itu. Dia terlihat sedih, dan entah kenapa…Arthur merasa saat itu Alfred seperti melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya…kenapa…? Apa yang ingin diperbuat kekasihnya itu hingga menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu?

Apa dia ingin pergi? Meninggalkannya?

Kalau pun dia memang pergi, kemana dia pergi?

Dan kenapa…Arthur merasa kalau dia tidak akan kembali?

Lamunannya langsung buyar saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbanting dengan keras, membuatnya melonjak kaget. Dia langsung berbalik dan melihat Feliciano berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, terengah-engah dan pucat. Melihat ekspresi Feliciano yang seperti itu, Arthur hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung, meski dalam hati dia merasa takut, karena dia tahu kalau Feli sudah berekspresi seperti itu, apa pun yang akan dikatakan oleh Feliciano jelas bukanlah sebuah berita bahagia.

"Ada apa, Feli?" tanya Arthur pelan.

Dan kemudian Feliciano mengucapkannya. Tujuh kata, hanya tujuh buah kata sederhana.

Tapi sanggup menghancurkan seluruh dunia Arthur hingga pecah berserakan.

"Kak Alfred…dibawa pergi oleh kak Ivan…"

* * *

Alfred perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, pertama-tama pandangan dan pikirannya masih terasa buram, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun dan juga hanya samar-samar melihat pemandangan kamar itu. Lalu, semua memori membanjir memasuki otaknya, membuatnya tersentak dan segera menyadari di mana dia berada.

Dia menyadari kalau dia sekarang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur king size di sebuah kamar yang besar. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah meja kecil. Di atas meja itu terdapat dua buah figura. Satu berisi foto Ivan dengan seorang pemuda China berambut hitam panjang yang diikat, dan satunya lagi berisi fotonya bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut abu-abu panjang yang diikat pita, wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip.

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil foto Ivan bersama dengan seorang gadis itu, yang Alfred pikir, pastilah adik Ivan, Natalia. Melihat senyum kedua orang itu, Alfred teringat dengan dirinya sendiri dan Matthew. Dia juga…selalu memasang senyum yang sama setiap kali dia bersama dengan adiknya itu. Sebuah senyum yang dipenuhi dengan rasa sayang. Hanya dengan melihat foto itu Alfred tahu…Ivan sangat menyayangi Natalia, sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

Lalu dia melihat foto Ivan bersama dengan orang yang Alfred pikir adalah Wang Yao, kekasihnya. Mereka berdua juga…terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia sangat hafal dengan pandangan penuh cinta yang ditunjukkan Ivan. Dia selalu melihatnya…di mata semuanya, Feli, Ludwig, Matthew, Gilbert, Mathias, Norway, Antonio, Lovino, dan…Arthur. Dia selalu bisa mendapati pandangan yang menyatakan rasa cinta yang tidak terbatas itu dari mata mereka. Pandangan mata yang menyatakan betapa mereka sangat mencintai kekasih mereka.

Dia paham…dia paham betapa menderitanya Ivan. Dia tahu…dia sebenarnya tidak berhak…untuk meminta Ivan menghentikan balas dendamnya pada Arthur. Dia tidak bisa…menghentikan keinginan Ivan untuk membunuh Arthur, tapi tetap…tetap saja…

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Alfred dari lamunannya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Ivan berjalan memasuki kamar itu dengan santai. Dia melihat Alfred yang terbangun dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, da. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ivan.

Alfred tertawa hambar. "Kalau kukatakan aku tidak baik apa kau akan melepaskanku?" tanya Alfred.

Ivan tertawa. "Kau yang menyerahkan diri padaku, da. Jangan lupakan itu" katanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan melukai Arthur sedikit pun kan?" tanya Alfred.

"Tidak akan" kata Ivan sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur tempat Alfred berada. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Alfred, membuat Alfred sedikit berjengit. "Kau yang akan melakukannya untukku"

Mata Alfred langsung terbelalak. "A…apa?" seru Alfred. "Kalau mengigau jangan berbicara ya, mana mungkin aku melukai Arthur? Lagipula kenapa kau begitu percaya Arthur akan sedih kalau aku yang menjadi korbannya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kau disayangi Arthur, Alfred" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. "…Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"

* * *

"APAA?"

Teriakan itu menggema dengan keras di ruang tamu rumah besar itu. Semua orang di ruang tamu itu memandangi Arthur dan Feli dengan tatapan terkejut.

Setelah Feliciano menyampaikan masalah Alfred pada Arthur, Arthur langsung histeris dan menyuruh (lebih tepatnya memaksa) Gilbert dan Antonio untuk pulang dari kencan mereka masing-masing sementara Feli memanggil Mathias yang asyik berduaan dengan Norway di kamarnya dan mengantarkan Ludwig pulang sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah mereka semua tiba di ruang tamu, Arthur langsung memberitahu mereka mengenai masalah Alfred dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan.

"Ko…kok bisa?" tanya Mathias. "Norge tidak mengatakan apa pun soal Ivan menculik Alfred"

"Karena kak Ivan memang tidak menculiknya" kata Feliciano yang berdiri sambil memandang ke luar jendela, melihat bulir-bulir salju yang perlahan berjatuhan dari langit sebelum berbalik untuk memandang keempat kakaknya. "Kak Alfred sendiri yang menyerahkan diri pada kak Ivan"

"Ah, dasar Alfred gak awesome! Apa-apaan menyerahkan diri segala?" seru Gilbert.

"Dia pasti sangat mencintai Arthur ya…" gumam Antonio sambil memutar-mutar cangkir tehnya. "…Sampai rela berbuat seperti itu demi Arthur…"

"Siapa yang menginginkannya menyerahkan diri pada Ivan? Dasar hero jejadian sialan!" seru Arthur marah. "Dia menyusahkan saja!"

"Menyusahkan juga kamu cinta kan sama dia?" tanya Mathias yang langsung disambut cekikan maut dari Arthur.

"Sudah, hentikan!" seru Feliciano. "Daripada kalian bertengkar gak jelas, pikirkan cara menyelamatkan kak Alfred!"

"Kenapa Ivan harus mengincar Alfred?" tanya Gilbert. "Okelah, dia pacar Artie, tapi menurutku kalau cuma jadian kurang dari setahun begini, apa tidak aneh kalau dia diincar?Apalagi tingkah kalian…tidak bisa dibilang seperti orang pacaran kalau di tengah umum. Tidak wajar Alfred sampai diincar. Kalau Mattie itu lain cerita, jelas banget kau sayang padanya, tapi Alfred…kalau tidak tahu dia pacarmu aku yang awesome ini saja akan berpikir kau benci sekali pada Alfred"

"Kak Arthur dan kak Alfred memang jadian kurang dari dua bulan…" kata Feliciano. "…tapi kak Arthur sudah menyayangi kak Alfred sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, kan?"

* * *

"Apa?"

Alfred terdiam memandang Ivan dengan mata terbelalak. Sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Ivan.

"Kau disayangi Arthur sejak lama" kata Ivan sambil duduk di depan Alfred dan memegang dagu Alfred dan membuat Alfred memandangnya. "Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

"Ja…jangan bercanda ya!" seru Alfred sambil menepis tangan Ivan. "Aku tidak kenal dengan Arthur sebelum aku bertemu dengannya di SMU Hetalia!"

"Wajar saja kau tidak mengingatnya. Arthur menghapus ingatanmu tentang kejadian itu tepat setelah dia membunuh Natalia dan Yao" kata Ivan. "Dia tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam kejadian berbahaya. Sungguh ironis, sekarang kau sendiri yang melemparkan diri ke kejadian berbahaya demi dirinya" Ivan mengusap pipi Alfred dengan lembut. "Memuakkan" katanya sambil menampar pipi Alfred dengan keras.

Alfred mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Ivan sambil memandangnya. Tatapannya tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun. Pandangan mata yang lurus dan penuh keberanian.

"Kau memandangku tanpa takut sedikit pun, padahal aku bisa saja mengambil nyawamu" kata Ivan sambil menyeringai keji. "Kau terlalu sombong". Dia kembali menampar Alfred hingga Alfred terjerembab di lantai batu yang dingin.

Alfred hanya diam sambil menghapus darah yang menetes dari bibirnya. Dia kembali memandang Ivan dengan tatapan datar. "Tidak ada…" dia mengernyit kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya. Dia merasa pinggangnya pasti tergores atau minimal memar karena bergesekan dengan lantai batu. "…Yang harus kutakutkan darimu"

Ivan memandang Alfred dengan tatapan datar sebelum mendatangi Alfred dan mencekik leher Alfred. Alfred segera mencengkeram tangan Ivan sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik, berusaha keras untuk bernapas.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga cara bicara dan tingkahmu. Semakin kau bertindak baik, aku akan semakin baik memilih cara matimu. Tapi jika kau bertingkah tidak tahu diri di rumahku, akan kupastikan kau menderita selama mungkin sebelum kematianmu!" desis Ivan di telinga Alfred sebelum melepaskan Alfred dan melempar Alfred dengan kasar kembali ke arah ranjang. Alfred terbatuk-batuk sambil mencengkeram lehernya yang mulai dihiasi biru memar akibat cekikan Ivan.

"Aku akan pergi" kata Ivan. "Kau pikirkan cara bagaimana kau menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirmu!". Dia pun segera meninggalkan Alfred sendirian dalam kegelapan kamar itu.

* * *

"APA?" seru semuanya sambil memandangi Feliciano.

Feliciano hanya memandang Arthur yang balas memandangnya tajam sebelum menghela napas. "Kadang-kadang aku benci kemampuanmu yang bisa tahu masa depan dan masa lalu seseorang itu…tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan darimu…" gumam Arthur.

"Jadi niat kak Arthur sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan itu, ve?" tanya Feliciano, sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah sudah mengungkapkan rahasia Arthur seenaknya.

"Kau sudah kenal Alfred selama itu?" seru Mathias. "Kau mencintai Alfred sejak dia masih kecil?" Mathias langsung menatap Arthur curiga. "Kamu…bukan shotacon atau pedophile kan? Sampai jatuh cinta sama anak kecil?"

Pertanyaannya sukses membuatnya digampar dengan begitu dinginnya oleh Arthur.

"Tapi…" Antonio terlihat berpikir keras. "…Dia tidak pernah menyatakan kalau dia kenal denganmu sebelumnya. Padahal kalau dia kenal selama itu denganmu, dia pasti menggembar-gemborkannya ke mana-mana" kata Antonio.

Arthur menutup matanya dengan tangannya dan menghela napas, tiba-tiba terlihat seperti sangat kelelahan. "Dia tidak mengingatku karena…" dia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau emerald yang terlihat sedih. "…Aku menghapus ingatannya. Kupikir lebih baik kalau dia tidak mengingatku" kata Arthur.

'Kenapa kamu harus menyiksa diri sampai segitu gak awesomenya sih?" tanya Gilbert dengan pandangan simpati. Dia mengerti penderitaan Arthur, dia yang harus terus menyembunyikan diri dari Matthew selama enam bulan saja sudah merasa sangat menderita, apalagi Arthur yang menyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya dari Alfred selama sepuluh tahun, dia tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya.

Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua orang di ruangan itu. "Karena aku menyayanginya…sebagai adikku di masa lalu dan sebagai orang yang kucintai di masa sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka…hanya itu saja alasannya" kata Arthur.

"Alasan yang berarti segalanya tapi sekarang tidak berguna…" kata Feliciano.

Arthur tersenyum sedih. "Ya…" katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dalam tangannya. "…Kau benar"

"Hey…Arthur…" kata Antonio sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir teh yang sedari tadi terus dipandanginya. "…Bagaimana sebenarnya masa lalu yang kau habiskan bersama Alfred?"

Arthur memandang Antonio dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau lebih baik menceritakannya pada kami semua, Arthur…" kata Antonio. "Dengan begitu kau akan lebih lega, setidaknya sedikit…"

Arthur menghela napas. "Tapi ingat jangan ceritakan ini pada orang lain!" seru Arthur.

"Cih…padahal aku sudah bersiap merekamnya" kata Mathias yang kembali membuatnya digampar oleh Arthur.

"Aku…bertemu Alfred di sebuah hutan di musim panas sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" kata Arthur.

"Awesomely romantis…" gumam Gilbert. Arthur memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Hari itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati sinar matahari di hutan itu sambil menikmati pemandangan. Dan saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, aku mendengar isak tangis dari dalam hutan jadi aku mengikuti suara itu untuk mencari siapa yang ada di hutan itu…dan aku bertemu dengannya…untuk pertama kalinya" kata Arthur pelan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Arthur sedang asyik menikmati semilir angin di dalam hutan ini. Sudah seminggu sejak Mathias menemukannya dan dia bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti ini. Dia…setidaknya dia bisa menghela napas lega…karena dia akhirnya bisa duduk-duduk di tengah hutan seperti ini tanpa ada yang harus ditakutinya._

_Tiba-tiba telinga vampirenya yang super tajam menangkap suara isakan seorang anak kecil. Dia mengerutkan kening, anak gila macam apa yang sampai bisa ada di hutan pag-pagi begini? Dan lagipula apa sih yang dilakukan seorang anak kecil di tengah hutan? _

_Merasa penasaran dan juga sedikit kasihan pada siapa pun anak malang pemilik isak tangis itu, Arthur memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Dia berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam hutan, menyibakkan semak-semak dan dedaunan pohon sembari berjalan, berjalan mendekat ke arah isak tangis yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras._

_Dia akhirnya tiba di sebuah padang rumput di tengah hutan. Di sana dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang, kira-kira berumur sekitar lima tahun, sedang menangis sambil memeluk seekor kelinci putih yang kelihatannya berusaha keras untuk menenangkan anak itu. Arthur menghela napas…anak ini pasti mengejar kelinci sampai tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan keluar dan akhirnya menangis._

_Dia pun mendatangi anak itu. "Hey…apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya pelan pada anak kecil itu._

_Anak itu membuka matanya yang tertutup dan untuk pertama kalinya Arthur bisa melihat bola mata biru emerald dari balik kelopak mata anak itu. Arthur tertegun…bola mata itu…bola mata itu begitu bersih, polos, dan suci…benar-benar bola mata seorang anak-anak._

_Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah bingung melihat Arthur. "Kakak…manusia bukan?" tanyanya pelan. _

_Mendengar itu, Arthur langsung panas dingin. Masa sih…anak ini tahu kalau dia adalah vampire? Tidak mungkin kan tidak ada apa pun yang memberitahukan kalau dirinya adalah vampire. "Ke…kenapa?" gumam Arthur._

"_Kok alis kakak tebel banget?" tanya anak kecil itu polos._

_GUBRAK! Arthur hanya bisa berface palm ria mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan dari mulut anak kecil itu._

"_Ini…turunan sejak lahir" gumam Arthur pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini?" _

_Mendengar pertanyaan Arthur, mata anak kecil itu kembali berkaca-kaca, dia memeluk kelinci putihnya semakin erat. "A…aku mengejar Iggy ke sini karena Iggy kabur dari kandangnya…begitu aku menemukan Iggy…aku…aku sudah tidak tahu jalan pulang…" ratap anak kecil itu._

"_Iggy?" tanya Arthur._

"_Nama kelinciku ini" kata anak kecil itu riang sambil menunjukkan kelinci putih yang daritadi berada di pangkuannya. "Namanya imut kan? Cocok buat makhluk seimut ini"_

_Arthur hanya memandang anak kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tak peduli dengan nama kelinci konyolmu…" katanya pelan sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada anak kecil itu. "Ayo, kuantar kau keluar hutan"_

_Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar dan segera meraih tangan Arthur dengan antusias. Arthur segera berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu keluar hutan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di tepi hutan._

"_Nah, dari sini kau bisa pergi sendiri, kan?" kata Arthur sambil melepaskan tangan anak kecil itu. "Ayo cepat pulang sana"_

_Anak kecil itu menatap Arthur dengan tatapan sedih. "Apa…aku bisa bertemu kakak lagi kalau aku ke sini?" tanyanya._

"_Mungkin…" kata Arthur._

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ke sini setiap hari!" seru anak kecil itu sambil memeluk Arthur, membuat Arthur agak limbung. "Aku sayang sama kakak!"_

_Wajah Arthur langsung merah padam, dibilang sayang meski hanya oleh seorang anak kecil membuatnya malu. "Te…terima kasih, sekarang cepat lepaskan aku" katanya._

"_Namaku Alfred F. Jones!" seru anak itu sambil tetap memeluk Arthur tapi memandang Arthur dengan wajah bersinar-sinar. "Siapa nama kakak?"_

_Arthur memandang anak itu sesaat sebelum dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Arthur…Arthur Kirkland…"_

_

* * *

Sejak saat itu hampir setiap hari Arthur dan Alfred bertemu di tepi hutan itu. Alfred selalu berlari ke hutan itu setelah dia pulang dari sekolahnya dan dia akan selalu menemukan Arthur, duduk di bawah pohon cemara besar di tepi hutan itu sambil membaca buku menunggunya. Alfred akan tersenyum dan melemparkan diri ke pangkuan Arthur, yang akan berteriak terkejut dengan wajah agak bersemu merah dan memeluk Arthur erat. Bagi Alfred, Arthur adalah sosok kakak yang sangat disayanginya._

_Bagi Arthur sendiri, keberadaan Alfred adalah salah satu kebahagiaannya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, dia menjadi semakin dan semakin menyayangi Alfred. Tanpa disadarinya, dia selalu menunggu kedatangan Alfred, dia selalu tersenyum saat dia bersama dengan Alfred, dan dia selalu memanjakan Alfred, memenuhi semua keinginan anak itu._

_Entah sejak kapan Alfred memberikan cahaya bagi dunia Arthur yang gelap gulita. Alfred memberikan kehangatan di dunia yang dingin membeku, dan Alfred memberikan tawa dan kebahagiaan baginya yang sekarang hanya mengetahui kesedihan dan keputusasaan, dan yang paling penting, Alfred mencairkan hatinya yang membeku dan mengeras layaknya batu._

_Arthur mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Alfred yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia menunduk untuk memandangi wajah imut anak Amerika itu dan tersenyum hangat. Perlahan-lahan dia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Alfred dengan pelan. _

"…_Terima kasih karena sudah datang di hidupku, Alfred…" bisiknya pelan di telinga anak kecil yang tertidur itu._

_

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian…_

_Alfred, yang kini berusia tujuh tahun, berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon cemara tempat dia dan Arthur biasa bertemu. Wajahnya cemas, sesekali dia menengok ke arah jalan setapak menuju hutan ini, seolah-olah mengharapkan ada seseorang yang berjalan di sana._

_Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Arthur, dan sudah seminggu pula sejak Arthur tidak lagi menemuinya. Alfred cemas, khawatir kalau-kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Arthur. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi Arthur karena pemuda Inggris itu sama sekali tidak memberikan nomor yang bisa dihubunginya, dan dia tidak tahu dimana Arthur tinggal, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam di sini menunggu Arthur, hingga matahari terbenam dan dia harus kembali pulang ke rumahnya._

_Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri menyadarkan Alfred dari lamunannya. Dia segera mendongak dan melihat Arthur berjalan ke arahnya. Alfred tersenyum dan segera berlari menuju Arthur. _

"_Kak Arthur!" serunya riang sambil memeluk Arthur. Arthur balas memeluknya sambil tersenyum sedih._

"…_Hei, Alfred…" gumamnya pelan._

_Mendengar itu, Alfred mengerutkan kening dan memandang Arthur bingung. "…Ada apa, kak Arthur? Kau tampak sedih…" gumamnya._

_Arthur tersenyum sambil berjongkok di hadapan Alfred. Tangannya terulur pelan untuk mengusap rambut pirang anak kecil itu pelan. "Ini…hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu, Alfred…" katanya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Alfred. "Kak Arthur mau pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh?" _

"…_Bisa dibilang begitu…" kata Arthur sambil tetap mengusap rambut Alfred. "…Lupakan aku, Alfred…" gumamnya pelan._

"_Apa?" tanya Alfred terkejut, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia merasa suara Arthur seperti menghinoptisnya, meninabobokannya menuju tidur yang nyenyak._

"_Lupakan segala hal tentang aku…kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku" bisik Arthur pelan. "Segala hal yang terjadi selama ini tidak pernah ada. Bagimu…aku tidak pernah ada…" _

_Setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mata Alfred langsung tertutup dan dia tertidur lelap di pelukan Arthur. Arthur terus mengusap rambut anak kecil itu dengan pelan dan mencium dahinya lembut._

"…_Ini yang terbaik…" gumam Arthur. "Dengan begini…kau tidak akan terluka, Alfred…" _

_Dia pun segera menggendong anak kecil itu dan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai dia segera meloncat ke jendela, membaringkan anak kecil itu di ranjangnya, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Setelah semuanya selesai, Arthur mencium dahi dan pipi Alfred lembut sebelum menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin lembut dari jendela yang terbuka…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Semuanya terdiam memandangi Arthur yang menunduk memandangi cangkir teh yang sedari tadi terus dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah lagi menemuinya sejak hari itu, sampai aku bertemu lagi dengannya di SMU ini…" gumam Arthur pelan. "…Tapi perasaan sayangku padanya tidak berubah sedikit pun karena itu aku terus berusaha menjauhinya, tapi…" suaranya menjadi sedikit gemetar. "…tapi perasaan ini terus tumbuh dan tumbuh…sampai aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya...tapi sekarang…"

Antonio meletakkan tangannya di bahu Arthur, membuat Arthur memandangnya. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi Arthur. "…Kita akan selamatkan dia, Arthur. Kau tidak akan kehilangannya…" katanya.

Arthur kelihatan terpana sebelum memejamkan matanya. Saat dia kembali membuka matanya, pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan penuh tekad. "…Ya…" gumamnya.

_Aku takkan membiarkannya pergi lagi dari hidupku. Aku takkan pernah membiarkan dia lepas dari tanganku…lagi…_


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING ALERT : Di chapter ini ada sedikit adegan RusAme alias Ivan ama Alfred, jadi bagi yang anti ama pairing cold war ini, harap klik tombol back dan tunggu sampai chapter selanjutnya saya publish XD**

Alfred perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, sinar matahari pagi menyusup dari gorden kamar yang ditempatinya. Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, dia mengusap rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Dia menghela napas dan memakai kacamatanya.

"Walau aku membuka mataku, tetap saja pemandangannya sama…pemandangan kamar jelek yang sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya" gumam Alfred kesal. Dia bangkit dan berdiri di depan meja kamar itu, membuka laci meja itu untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dia tertegun begitu melihat benda di dalam laci meja itu.

"Kenapa…ada benda semacam ini di sini?" gumam Alfred.

Ivan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya menuju ke kamar tempat dia menahan Alfred. Dia ingin mengecek kondisi pemuda Amerika itu, bagaimanapun dia ingin menghabisi Alfred tepat di depan mata Arthur, karena itu dia tidak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi pada pemuda Amerika itu sebelum Arthur mencarinya.

Ivan segera membuka pintu kamar Alfred dan dengan segera menutupnya lagi saat dia disambut dengan tembakan peluru. Peluru itu menghantam pintu kayu yang tadi segera ditutupnya, meninggalkan sebuah lubang di pintu kayu itu.

Ivan tersenyum di balik pintu. Jadi Alfred memang tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja rupanya. Yah, dia memang mengira kalau dia akan melakukan ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan seserius ini, sampai melakukan tindakan seekstrim ini.

Ivan segera menjilat bibirnya. Seringai khas seorang psikopat menghiasi bibirnya. "Memang seharusnya begini, Alfred" katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sambil menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri.

Di dalam kamar itu, Alfred masih berdiri sambil menggenggam erat pistol di tangannya. Pistol itu masih mengeluarkan asap, menandakan pistol itu baru saja menembakkan peluru. Dia mendecak kesal saat peluru yang ditujukannya pada Ivan meleset dan hanya mengenai pintu kayu saja. Dia memang menduga kalau Ivan memiliki refleks cepat, tapi bahkan serangan tiba-tiba semacam itu tidak berhasil, menyebalkan!

Oke, menggunakan pistol kepada seseorang memang agak terkesan ekstrim, tapi Ivan sudah menggunakan senjata tajam saat dia menculik adiknya, itu membuatnya menghapuskan aturan 'penculik juga manusia'. Ivan bukan manusia normal, tidak ada artinya menggunakan cara lemah lembut dan normal untuk melepaskan diri dari Ivan. Menghadapi Ivan, kekerasan mutlak harus dilakukan.

Alfred menghela napas dan menyiapkan pistolnya. Dia harus waspada! Ivan bisa balik menyerangnya setiap saat. Tanpa sadar, dia menahan napasnya saat dia mendengar derit gagang pintu yang dibuka perlahan-lahan. Dia harus fokus! Kalau dia lengah, semuanya akan berakhir!

Tapi sepertinya harapannya sia-sia saja.

Hanya dalam sekejap, Ivan membanting pintu di depannya dan berlari dengan cepat. Sebelum Alfred sempat bereaksi apa pun, Ivan sudah berdiri di belakang Alfred dengan tangannya berada di leher dan pinggang Alfred. Sekilas posisi mereka benar-benar terlihat intim, karena seperti terlihat kalau Ivan memeluk Alfred, hanya saja aura mereka mengatakan lain, aura di sekitar mereka sangat dingin dan tegang.

"Reaksimu lambat sekali, Alfred…" bisik Ivan dengan nada menggoda, sambil menghembuskan napas hangatnya di leher Alfred. Merasakan hangat napas itu di lehernya, Alfred mengigil. Ivan menyeringai melihat reaksi Alfred. Tidak puas hanya sampai di situ, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat leher Alfred pelan, menikmati kulit cokelat yang ada di bawah bibirnya.

Wajah Alfred langsung merah padam, entah karena malu atau marah. Sepertinya option yang kedua yang lebih tepat, karena tepat setelah itu, dia langsung melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ivan dan menembakkan pistol yang masih dipegangnya ke arah Ivan yang hanya menghindarinya dengan santai.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" seru Alfred sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Ivan. Satu tangannya memegang pistol dan tangan satunya menyentuh bekas jilatan Ivan di lehernya sambil mendengus jijik.

Ivan hanya tersenyum dan meraih sebuah bantal di atas ranjang dan melemparkannya ke arah Alfred. Alfred mendecak kesal dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan bantal itu karena bantal itu menghalangi pandangannya.

Sebuah keputusan yang salah.

Saat Alfred berhasil menyingkirkan bantal itu dari pandangannya, Ivan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Saat Alfred bersiap untuk mengarahkan pistolnya, Ivan segera mengangkat tangannya dan menampar Alfred dengan keras, membuat Alfred tersungkur di lantai kamar itu, pistol yang dipegangnya terlepas dari pegangannya dan bergulir sebelum akhirnya tergeletak di dekat dinding kamar, cukup jauh dari jangkauan Alfred.

Ivan tertawa pelan dan merangkak ke atas tubuh Alfred. Dia memandangi mata biru sapphire Alfred yang memandangnya dengan begitu dingin. "Aku bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan senjata untuk mengalahkanmu, Alfred. Darimana kau memiliki pikiran kalau kau bisa begitu mudahnya mengalahkan aku, da? Kau itu terlalu lemah…" kata Ivan.

Mendengar perkataan Ivan, Alfred malah memandangnya semakin dingin. Melihat pandangan itu, Ivan tertawa, kemudian dia membungkuk dan melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, tidak pernah disangka oleh Alfred.

Ivan mencium Alfred, tepat di bibirnya.

Mata Alfred membelalak lebar. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi kalau Ivan akan menciumnya. Dia memberontak, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari Ivan, tapi Ivan menggenggam erat tangannya dan menahan tubuhnya, membuatnya hanya bisa terbaring kaku di bawah tubuh Ivan.

Ivan mencium lembut bibir Alfred, melumatnya dengan lembut dan sensual. Perlahan-lahan dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memaksa Alfred untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Alfred, membuat pemuda Amerika itu menarik napas kesakitan, dan memberi Ivan peluang untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Alfred. Di dalam mulut Alfred, Ivan memainkan lidahnya, menjilat dan menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Alfred, membua air ludah mereka berdua bersatu di dalam mulut mereka berdua.

"Hmmppp…Hhmmphhh…Hen…tikan…" kata Alfred sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Ivan, tapi Ivan mengabaikannya dan malah semakin bernafsu mencium Alfred, sampai akhirnya…

"Aduh!"

Ivan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibirnya. Di tangannya terdapat noda merah yang berasal dari darah yang menetes dari luka di lidahnya. Dia memandang Alfred yang juga mengusap bibirnya yang ikut ternoda darah sambil terengah-engah menarik napas. Alfred, tidak diragukan lagi, telah mengigit lidah Ivan untuk melepaskan diri dari ciumannya.

Ivan tersenyum. "Kau mengigitku? Padahal tadi sepertinya kau menikmatinya, da" katanya.

Wajah Alfred merah padam menahan amarah. "Aku tidak sudi dicium olehmu! Jangan berani-berani melakukan itu padaku untuk kedua kalinya atau akan kubuat kau menyesal!" serunya histeris.

Ivan tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Alfred, membuat pemuda Amerika itu berjengit. "Dan bagaimana caramu membuatku menyesal, Alfred? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Aku lebih kuat darimu, da" katanya dengan nada menggoda dengan diselimuti samar-samar dengan nada rayuan sensual, membuat Alfred mendengus dan mengangkat tangannya dengan emosi untuk menampar Ivan, tapi Ivan menangkap tangan Alfred dengan santai dan mencium tangan itu lembut, membuat Alfred semakin mengigil jijik.

"Seandainya kau tidak pernah bersama dengan Arthur, hidupmu pasti akan lebih baik, da" kata Ivan sambil menjilat telapak tangan Alfred yang dipegangnya. "Kita bisa bersama dan aku bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Alfred memandang dingin pada Ivan. "Jangan bercanda! Siapa juga yang mau sama orang brengsek sepertimu!" seru Alfred.

Ivan hanya memandang Alfred dengan tatapan datar. Tiba-tiba saja Alfred merasakan rasa sakit di tangannya. Dia memandang tangannya. Ivan sudah menusukkan sebuah suntikan di tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja Alfred merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"A…apa…yang…" Alfred mulai merasa pusing. Pandangannya semakin buram dan tidak butuh waktu lama, dia segera pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tidurlah permaisuriku" bisik Ivan sambil menggendong Alfred bridal style di lengannya. "Sebentar lagi…hanya sebentar lagi, pangeran yang memilikimu akan menghadap ajalnya di tanganmu dan setelah itu kita bisa bersama selamanya"

Dia pun membaringkan Alfred di ranjang kamar itu. Dia mencium bibir Alfred sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan membiarkan Alfred tertidur di dalam keremangan siang…

* * *

"AHHH! MENYEBALKAAANNNN~" seru Arthur frustasi saat mereka sedang bersiap menyelamatkan Alfred. Dia stress karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian Ivan.

"Sudah, Arthur tenangkan dirimu. Kau seperti orang sarap" kata Mathias sambil menepuk bahu Arthur.

"Tenang? TENANG, HAH!" seru Arthur. "ALFRED ADA DI SUATU TEMPAT ENTAH DI MANA BERSAMA SEORANG PSIKOPAT DAN KAU MENGHARAPKAN AKU TENANG? BAGAIMANA KALAU IVAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADANYA!"

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin" kata Feliciano. "Kupikir mungkin kak Ivan akan sedikit menyiksanya, tapi dia tidak akan menyebabkan cedera serius pada kak Alfred"

"Tuh, denger~Ivan itu masih manusia, kok. Dia tidak akan melukai seorang manusia seperti Alfred sampai kelewatan"

"ITU TAK BERARTI APA PUN, GIT!" seru Arthur frustasi, dia hampir saja membanting laptopnya kalau saja laptop itu tidak segera direbut Antonio dari tangan Arthur. "TETAP SAJA DIA ADA DI TANGAN PSIKOPAT DAN AKU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA, KAN?"

Dia lalu mendatangi Feliciano dan berdiri di hadapan Feliciano dan menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh sementara Feliciano hanya memandangnya tenang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tahu dimana Alfred sekarang, Feli. Lebih baik kau beritahu aku, atau…" desis Arthur berbahaya.

"Di rumah tua putih di pinggir kota Moskow, Rusia" kata Feliciano sambil menutup majalah yang sedaritadi dibacanya. "Rumah itu hanya sekitar 1 km dari bandara internasional Moskow"

Arthur terdiam mendengar perkataan Feliciano.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh seenaknya membeberkan informasi seperti ini. Karena bagi setiap vampire yang memiliki kekuatan, ada peraturan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hunter selama itu tidak dalam konteks membela diri, dan jelas kak Ivan adalah seorang vampire hunter" kata Feliciano sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Tapi karena kak Arthur benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila aku buat perkecualian."

Arthur mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Gilbert, Antonio, dan Mathias yang berdiri di belakangnya. " Aku perlu kalian bertiga menghadapi seluruh prajurit yang disiapkannya di sana"

"Oke" kata mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum.

Feliciano hanya menunduk memandangi cangkir teh di tangannya. "Perang…lagi. Kenapa kita harus selalu berperang?" gumamnya pelan.

Arthur menatap 'adik' mereka itu dan perlahan-lahan mendatangi Feliciano. Dia membungkuk di depan Feli dan menggenggam tangannya pelan, menampakkan bola mata cokelat muda yang sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Aku…mengerti kalau kau tak pernah ingin berperang. Maaf ya, karena keegoisanku…" gumam Arthur pelan.

Feliciano menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Aku yang harus minta maaf karena egois. Tapi, maaf…" dia kembali menunduk. "…aku tidak ingin membunuh…"

Arhur tersenyum dan mencium dahi 'adik'nya itu. "Sesuai keinginanmu. Sebisa mungkin…aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berperang"

Feliciano tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan 'kakak'nya itu. "Terima kasih, kak Arthur. Oke, aku mau telepon Ludwig dulu!" serunya sambil berlari ke lantai atas.

Arthur menghela napas dan memandangi Gilbert dan Antonio. "Hey Gilbert, Antonio, aku bisa memberikan kalian tugas tambahan, kan?" gumamnya.

"Tentu" kata Antonio.

"Tentu saja. Akan kulakukan dengan awesome!" seru Gilbert.

"Jaga Feli" kata Arthur sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak…kalau Ivan juga akan mengincarnya"

'Beres" seru Antonio dan Gilbert bersamaan.

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau semuanya sudah siap…ayo kita berangkat…"

* * *

Alfred perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia bangkit sambil menggosok kepalanya. Dia masih sedikit limbung, sepertinya efek obat yang diberikan Ivan padanya masih ada.

Alfred menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaan saat bibir Ivan melumat bibirnya masih tersisa. Ingatan saat bibir Ivan menyentuh bibirnya masih sangat jelas. Dia merasa jijik tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ada sedikit, sekitar sepermili bagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan ciuman itu. Ciuman Ivan tadi…benar-benar terasa seperti ciuman Arthur. Bibir tadi…sesaat dia seperti merasa kalau bibir Arthurlah yang tadi melumat bibirnya. Dia merasa…Ivan dan Arthur begitu mirip…hingga rasa ciuman mereka pun sama.

Mungkin saat itu pikirannya memang terganggu, tapi sesaat itu Alfred tidak melihat Ivan berdiri di hadapannya. Dia melihat Arthur, tersenyum padanya sebelum menunduk dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Mungkin itulah alasan dia tidak menolak Ivan saat itu. Dia tidak merasakan ciuman dan bibir itu sebagai milik Ivan.

Dia merasakan semua itu sebagai milik Arthur, seseorang yang dicintainya sampai kapan pun juga.

"Aku seperti seorang gadis kasmaran saja. Benar-benar seperti perempuan…" gumam Alfred pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Kau memang perempuan, da. Bagi Arthur dan aku kau adalah permaisuri yang rapuh dan perlu dilindungi" kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Alfred segera mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya langsung mengeras menahan amarah saat dia melihat Ivan berdiri di pintu kamar yang ditempatinya. Si pemuda Rusia itu masih saja memasang wajah (sok) childishnya, membuat Alfred, entah kenapa, malah tambah merasa marah.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" seru Alfred marah. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Secara teknis, ini kamarku, da" kata Ivan. "Karena ini rumahku"

"Oh ya, aku lupa" kata Alfred dengan nada sinis. "Tapi tetap, bisa kan kau pergi? Aku agak…tak suka melihat mukamu"

Ivan hanya tertawa sambil mendatangi ranjang tempat Alfred duduk. Melihat itu, Alfred semakin bergerak menjauh dari pemuda Rusia itu hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya ke sini untuk bertanya baik-baik padamu" kata Ivan.

"Tak usah bertanya. Jawabanku sudah pasti 'tidak'" kata Alfred sambil menggeretakkan gigi menahan amarah.

"Maukah kau membunuh Arthur untukku, da?" tanya Ivan mengabaikan pernyataan Alfred tadi.

"Kau itu tuli atau apa sih?" seru Alfred keras. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjawab TIDAK! Apalagi kalau pertanyaanmu 'Maukah kau membunuh Arthur untukku?'. Kau memaksaku sampai seperti apa pun, jawabanku tetap TIDAK!"

Begitu dia selesai mengucapkan perkataan itu, Alfred langsung menyesali perkataannya begitu dia melihat pandangan Ivan. Pandangan Ivan seperti menyatakan kalau dia mengharapkan Alfred menjawab seperti jawabannya barusan.

"Begitu ya, da" kata Ivan pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi demi kematian Arthur apa pun akan kulakukan, termasuk memaksamu". Dia berdiri dan merogoh saku celananya. Begitu dia menarik keluar tangannya, Alfred melihat kalau dia sekarang menggenggam sebuah botol kaca kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau yang aneh.

"Ini" Ivan menunjukkan botol yang dipegangnya kepada Alfred. "Adalah sebuah ramuan rahasia para hunter bernama 'puppet master'. Ramuan ini…adalah ramuan terlarang tingkat S, aku harus berusaha keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkannya" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum keji.

"Ramuan ini akan mengikat keinginan siapa pun yang meminumnya. Seperti namanya, dia akan menjadi boneka bagi tuannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk, Alfred?" Ivan berjalan hingga dia berada di sebelah Alfred dan membungkuk hingga bibirnya tepat berada di sebelah telinga Alfred. "Hal terburuk dari ramuan ini adalah orang yang meminumnya masih bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Kau masih bisa melihat dan mengetahui apa yang tubuhmu lakukan tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Banyak orang yang meminum ramuan ini menjadi gila setelahnya"

"Dan ramuan inilah, Alfred, yang akan kuberikan padamu. Akan kujadikan kau bonekaku yang manis" bisik Ivan sebelum menjilat telinga Alfred. Dia tersenyum saat dia melihat pandangan mata ketakutan di mata Alfred.

Ivan membuka botol di tangannya dan menuang cairan hijau di botol itu ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu semua cairan itu berada di mulutnya, Ivan segera berjalan ke arah Alfred. Alfred segera berjalan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mundur, sebisa mungkin menghindari Ivan. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, tidak butuh waktu lama, hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding dan dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk lari.

Ivan segera menjambak rambut Alfred dengan kasar, membuat Alfred menatap Ivan. Ivan pun segera mencium Alfred, dia mengigit bibir bawah Alfred dengan kasar, membuat Alfred menarik napas saat gigi Ivan merobek bibirnya hingga darah menetes dari bibirnya. Itu memberikan Ivan kesempatan untuk menyalurkan cairan di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Alfred. Alfred berusaha keras untuk memuntahkan cairan di dalam mulutnya, tapi Ivan tidak membiarkannya. Ivan memastikan semua cairan itu terminum seluruhnya oleh Alfred.

Alfred memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dia mulai merasakan efek ramuan itu untuknya. Keinginannya perlahan-lahan mulai dikuasai. Kesadarannya mulai mengabur. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tersedot jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Arthur, menghilang dari ingatannya.

_Arthur…_

Ivan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Alfred. Dia memandangi mata Alfred, dan dia tersenyum saat dia melihat mata milik pemuda Amerika itu. Mata biru sapphire milik pemuda itu sudah berganti menjadi warna biru gelap yang kosong.

Kosong, sama sekali tidak ada emosi di dalam mata itu.

Benar-benar bagaikan boneka.

Ivan tersenyum dan memeluk Alfred. Dia mendudukkan diri ke atas ranjang dan membawa Alfred duduk di pangkuannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu Alfred. "Maukah mendengarkan permintaanku, Alfred?" tanyanya.

"Ya…tuan Ivan…" kata Alfred dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Maukah membunuh Arthur untukku?" tanya Ivan sekali lagi.

"Ya…" kata Alfred. "Selama tuan Ivan yang meminta…"

Ivan tersenyum dan memeluk Alfred semakin erat. "Aku mencintaimu, da" bisik Ivan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Ivan…" bisik Alfred.

_Hadapilah keputusasaanmu, Arthur…kekasihmu yang paling kau sayangi…sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukanku…dan kau tinggal memilih…apakah kau mau menjadi algojo untuk kekasih tercintamu…atau kau akan membiarkannya menjadi algojomu. Apa pun pilihanmu…kau pasti akan menderita…_pikir Ivan senang sambil tetap membenamkan Alfred di pelukannya.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jadi ini rumah Ivan? Ampun, rumah ini besar sekali" seru Mathias kagum sambil memandangi rumah besar di hadapannya.

"Tapi…aneh, rumah ini tidak dijaga sama sekali. Apa ini berarti dia terlalu percaya diri kalau kita tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalamnya?" tanya Antonio sambil tersenyum. Anak ini memang selalu tersenyum di mana pun dan kapan pun, meski di tengah pertarungan sekalipun. Yang berbeda, senyumnya kali ini mulai dibayang-bayangi dengan seringai haus darah.

"Atau sebaliknya" kata Gilbert yang menyeringai dengan senyuman antisipasi untuk pembantaian besar. "Dia mengundang kita yang awesome ini masuk"

Feliciano dan Arthur hanya diam. Meskipun sama-sama diam, diam mereka berbeda. Diam Feliciano berarti dia mencemaskan keadaan mereka semua, sebagai anak yang hatinya hangat dan baik, dia memang tidak suka berkelahi apalagi berperang. Wajar kalau dia tidak menginginkan darah siapa pun tertumpah saat mereka menyelamatkan Ivan kali ini.

Sedangkan Arthur, tentu saja diamnya berarti dia sedang berusaha keras menahan amarahnya pada Ivan dan rasa cemasnya kepada Alfred. Dia tahu Ivan pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu, entah apa, pada Alfred. Dan itu membuatnya cemas. Kenyataan kalau Ivan terus berusaha melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya…

Karena dia…

Sementara itu, Ivan memandangi mereka berempat dari balik jendelanya sambil tersenyum. Di belakangnya, Alfred duduk di ranjang dan menatap Ivan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kamu dengan bodohnya datang ke sini, Arthur. Pakai membawa Feliciano ke sini. Sadarkah kalau aku bisa mengambilnya dari tanganmu dan menyiksanya menggantikan Matthew?" kata Ivan sambil menyeringai. Dia pun memegang sebuah tombol di tangannya dan menekannya.

_Datanglah padaku…Feliciano Vargas._

Feli tersentak dan memandang ke arah rumah itu. Pandangannya terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa, Feli?" tanya Mathias bingung pada 'adik' mereka itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku…" gumam Feli. Tepat saat itu, tanah yang dipijak Feli runtuh dan menciptakan lubang di bawah kakinya, membuat Feli terjatuh bahkan sebelum dia bisa mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"Eh? KYAAAA!" jerit Feli saat dia terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang menganga di bawahnya.

"FELI!" seru keempat 'kakak'nya bersamaan.

Arthur, Mathias, Gilbert, dan Antonio segera mendatangi lubang itu.

"Lubangnya…dalam sekali…" gumam Antonio sambil memandangi lubang itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Gilbert. Dia mencemaskan keadaan Feli, tapi dia juga mencemaskan keadaannya sendiri karena kalau ada apa-apa terjadi pada Feliciano, dia akan dibantai Ludwig.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan apa-apa. Meski lubangnya dalam, seharusnya dia tidak akan terluka. Kalau pun luka, tidak akan separah itu…" kata Mathias.

Sepanjang itu, Arthur hanya terdiam menatap lubang itu. Pandangannya menunjukkan keterkejutan sebelum matanya perlahan-lahan kembali berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh kebencian. Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi si brengsek Ivan itu mengambil orang yang disayanginya. Pertama Matthew, kemudian Alfred, dan terakhir Feli.

Sampai kapan Ivan baru puas mengambil orang yang paling disayanginya dari sisinya?

"Ayo pergi…" gumam Arthur sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Eh, tapi…" kata Mathias.

"Feli pasti ada di tangan Ivan" kata Arthur tegas. "Ivan pasti…" dia menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. "…tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk menyiksa Feli"

Antonio memandang rumah itu. "Kenapa harus sampai seperti ini?" gumam Antonio. "Secara harafiah, Arthur itu bukan 'kakak' Feli, kan? Kenapa…"

Mathias menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana? Ivan sangat mendendam pada Arthur. Siapa pun yang dia rasa memiliki keakraban dengan Arthur, akan dia buru untuk dia bunuh dengan cara mengenaskan"

"Gak awesome" gumam Gilbert.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Arthur. "Pokoknya pastikan kalau kita keluar dari rumah ini bersama Alfred dan Feli, mengerti?"

"Y…ya…" gumam Mathias, Antonio, dan Gilbert bersamaan. Mereka agak ketakutan karena saat itu Arthur terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Mereka berempat segera mendatangi pintu depan rumah Ivan. Arthur langsung menendang pintu depan itu hingga hancur, membuat Mathias, Antonio, dan Gilbert semakin menggigil ketakutan.

Di dalam mereka disambut dengan tiga lorong dengan arah yang berbeda. Satu lorong menuju ke arah kiri, satu lurus, dan satu ke kanan.

"Dia menyuruh kita berpencar?" gumam Antonio.

"Antonio, kau pergilah dengan Gilbert" gumam Arthur sambil berjalan lurus menuju lorong di tengah.

"Eh?" kata Antonio.

"Kalian kan vampire baru, belum punya pengalaman bertarung" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum di belakang Arthur. "Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian". Dia segera berjalan ke arah lorong di kanan.

Antonio dan Gilbert menghela napas. "Maaf Arthur…" gumam Antonio, membuat Arthur dan Mathias berhenti dan memandang keduanya. "Tapi kami berdua tidak bisa mencari Alfred…tidak saat Feli juga berada di tangan Ivan"

"Karena bagi kami berdua, Feli adalah prioritas utama kami yang paling awesome" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum.

Arthur hanya tersenyum. "Terserahlah" katanya.

"Kamu tak keberatan?" tanya Antonio. Dia agak terkejut juga mendengar jawaban Arthur. Dia pikir Arthur pasti akan mengamuk dan membentak mereka karena lebih mementingkan Feli daripada Alfred.

"Aku memang menugaskan kalian untuk menjaga Feli, kan? Memang tugas kalian untuk memastikan keselamatan Feli. Jadi wajar kalau kalian seharusnya mementingkan Feli di atas segalanya" kata Arthur sambil berjalan memasuki lorong tengah.

"Terima kasih, Arthur" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, titip Feli kalau begitu" kata Mathias sambil berlari memasuki lorong kanan.

"Ayo, Antonio. Kita pergi juga" kata Gilbert.

Antonio menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki lorong sebelah kiri bersama dengan Gilbert.

* * *

Di lorong yang gelap, Arthur berjalan dan terus berjalan. Sepanjang jalan, pikirannya hanya diisi dengan Alfred. Otaknya terus memutar memori-memori bahagianya bersama Alfred, saat Alfred memeluknya, tertawa bersamanya, menciumnya, semuanya…

"Alfred…" gumam Arthur pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya. Dia membutuhkan Alfred…dia tak bisa…kehilangan pemuda itu, walau hanya sedetik sekalipun. Dia tak akan membiarkannya.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat cahaya di ujung terowongan yang dilaluinya. Arthur semakin cepat berjalan, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di ujung lorong yang dilewatinya.

Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menyambut matanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memandang kosong. Dia duduk di atas selusur tangga dengan entengnya, seolah tidak takut sama sekali untuk jatuh dan menjemput ajal di lantai keramik dingin di bawahnya. Dia tidak takut untuk mengotori lantai keramik putih yang dipijak Arthur dengan warna merah darah. Sebuah pedang tergenggam erat di tangannya saat dia duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di atas sana. Dia bagaikan pengawal yang sedang menunggu lawannya untuk datang ke tempatnya.

Hanya saja dia bukanlah musuh Arthur…sama sekali bukan…

Dia adalah Alfred.

"ALFRED!" seru Arthur pada Alfred yang masih saja seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Arthur. Dia masih memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dengan sorot mata dingin, mata biru sapphire itu kini begitu kosong. Pemandangan itu membuat takut Arthur, dia takut…apa orang di depannya ini kekasihnya yang sebenarnya? Atau…apakah dia hanya ilusi yang diciptakan Ivan? Ilusi yang siap mengiris lehernya di saat dia lengah?

"Alfred…" panggil Arthur sekali lagi.

"Percuma saja Arthur. Dia tidak akan mendengarmu, da" kata sebuah suara dari balik kegelapan lorong-lorong lantai di atas Arthur, yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah tangga kayu melingkar.

Mata Arthur langsung memandang penuh kebencian pada pemilik suara itu. Pemilik suara itu, yang kini berdiri di belakang Alfred yang masih saja seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Pemuda itu dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Alfred, menarik pemuda Amerika itu hingga kepala pemuda Amerika itu terbaring di dada orang yang memeluknya.

"Ivan…" geram Arthur pelan.

"Hei, Arthur. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau pintar sekali memilih kekasih, da" kata Ivan santai sambil tetap memeluk Alfred. Dia menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai. "Rasa bibirnya enak sekali, Arthur…"

Tangan Arthur langsung terkepal erat di sampingnya. Begitu erat, hingga tetes darah merah menetes dari tangannya yang tergores kukunya sendiri. Tetes-tetes darah itu membentuk kolam kecil di lantai. Warna yang indah…sekaligus warna yang penuh dendam…

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN BERMAIN-MAIN IVAN, KEMBALIKAN…"

Belum sempat Arthur menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah pedang menempel di tenggorokannya. Ujung metal yang dingin menempel begitu dekat di tenggorokan Arthur, membuat Arthur merasakan dinginnya pedang yang siap mengiris lehernya itu.

"Tolong jangan membentak tuan Ivan. Jaga sikap anda di rumah ini…" bisik seseorang yang menempelkan pedang itu di tenggorokan Arthur.

Mata hijau emerald Arthur menengok ke belakangnya. Dia melihat Alfred berdiri di belakangnya dengan ujung pedang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Mata hijau emerald itu…sedikitpun tak bisa lagi melihat apa pun yang membuktikan kalau pemuda ini adalah Alfred, kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya.

Kini…dia seperti orang asing bagi Arthur.

"Gerakannya tidak kalah dari hunter, kan da?" kata Ivan dari atas tangga. "Dia punya potensi…sayang, kau sudah lebih dulu merebutnya, da…"

"Apa…yang kau lakukan padanya?" geram Arthur pelan kepada Ivan.

Ivan hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Arthur. "Apa belum jelas, da?" tanyanya dengan nada (sok) childish yang membuat darah Arthur mendidih. Sebuah senyum sadis tersungging di bibir Ivan. "Aku menjadikannya bonekaku"

Perkataan Ivan membuat Arthur kehilangan kesabarannya. Emosinya meledak, bagaikan bom waktu. "KURANG AJAR!" seru Arthur, tapi dengan segera pedang di tenggorokannya semakin mendekati lehernya.

"Saya sudah memperingatkan anda untuk tidak membentak tuan Ivan…" kata Alfred pelan.

"Kau memberinya 'puppet master'?" tanya Arthur pada Ivan.

"Ah, jadi kau tahu? Ya, aku memberikan ramuan itu padanya, da" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. "Dia boneka yang paling cocok untuk digunakan dalam acara balas dendamku"

Arthur hanya terdiam sambil memandang Alfred yang masih memandangnya kosong tanpa ekspresi di belakangnya. Mata biru sapphire yang dulu begitu disukainya…karena menyimpan begitu banyak kehangatan dan rasa sayang…kini menghilang begitu saja. Arthur merasa dadanya semakin menggelegak. Ivan brengsek, dia takkan pernah mengampuni Ivan.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara panjang lebar denganmu" kata Ivan. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung maju ke acara inti, da?" Dia memandang Alfred yang berdiri di belakang Arthur dengan tenang. "Bunuh dia, Alfred"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan Ivan" kata Alfred. Secepat kilat, dia segera mengayunkan pedangnya menuju Arthur. Tapi Arthur segera menunduk dan menghindari kibasan pedang itu sebelum pedang itu sempat menyentuh lehernya, membuat pedang itu hanya memotong beberapa helai rambutnya saat bersentuhan dengan kepalanya.

Arthur segera berbalik sambil mundur dari Alfred. Tangannya bergerak untuk mensummon pedangnya sendiri, lebih karena refleks dan shock karena Alfred tega berniat membunuhnya daripada karena ingin menyerang Alfred. Tangannya bergerak membawa pedangnya ke depan tubuhnya saat Alfred kembali menyerangnya. Pedang mereka saling beradu di udara kosong, menciptakan suara adu metal yang nyaring dan angker, suara angker dan dingin…bagaikan serenade yang mengantar mereka ke akhir hidup.

"Alfred, hentikan!" seru Arthur dengan nada putus asa pada kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak mau melawanmu!"

Alfred sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Arthur. Dia tetap menyerang Arthur dengan membabi buta, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya, yang jelas, kalah dibandingkan dengan Arthur. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mulai kelelahan, napasnya terengah-engah, gerakannya juga mulai limbung.

"Alfred…" gumam Arthur.

Saat itulah Arthur menjadi lengah, dan kesempatan itu tak dibuang sia-sia oleh Alfred. Dia segera menyerang tangan Arthur, membuat pedang yang dipegang Arthur terpental jatuh. Dalam sekejap, Arthur merasakan punggungnya dihantamkan ke dinding, pedang Alfred menancap di bahunya.

Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya saat metal yang dingin itu menusuk tubuhnya, mewarnai kemejanya dengan warna merah. Tapi rasa sakit itu sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh Arthur. Yang membuatnya sakit bukanlah warna darah yang mewarnai kemejanya, juga bukan pedang yang menusuk tubuhnya.

Yang paling membuatnya sakit melebihi apa pun adalah melihat mata Alfred, melihat air mata mengalir dari mata biru sapphire itu. Melihat itu, dia yakin…Alfred yang masih disayanginya masih ada, di suatu sudut di otak dan hatinya, terperangkap entah di mana.

Jadi Arthur melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya saat itu…

Dia mengalungkan tangan kirinya di leher Alfred dan menarik Alfred sehingga pemuda itu membungkuk ke arahnya. Secepat kilat dia mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, membawa bibir merah yang kini dingin itu kepada ciuman hangat yang lembut dan manis…

Mata Alfred melebar saat dia merasakan bibir Arthur mencumbu bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan kegelapan di matanya menghilang, kehangatan di mata biru sapphire itu kembali. Perlahan-lahan dia menerima ciuman Arthur, membiarkan bibir pemuda Inggris itu menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Arthur memandang Alfred dan tersenyum melihat kalau kekasihnya itu sudah kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Alfred…" katanya.

"Ig…gy…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu…kau pasti akan menyelamatkanku…"

"Tentu saja…neraka sekalipun akan kulewati selama ini menyangkut dirimu…" kata Arthur.

Alfred tersenyum. "…Terima kasih…" katanya.

Saat itu mereka benar-benar bahagia. Mereka kembali…ke sisi satu sama lain. Mereka kembali bersama…tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Sebelum kebahagiaan itu kembali hancur dengan begitu indah dan tragis…

Tiba-tiba Alfred tumbang ke arah Arthur. Arthur langsung menangkap tubuh Alfred dengan limbung. Wajahnya langsung berubah cemas saat dia menyadari wajah Alfred yang pucat. "Alfred…" katanya.

"Maaf…" kata Alfred sambil menggenggam lengan Arthur. "…Aku…lelah…tolong…biarkan aku tidur…"

"Tidur?" gumam Arthur. "Jangan! Jangan tidur, Alfred!" jeritnya segera.

"Tapi…aku lelah, Iggy…" kata Alfred.

"Kau bisa tidur nanti, Alfred. Kumohon, jangan tidur sekarang! Kau tak boleh tidur!" seru Arthur.

"Aku…hanya ingin tidur, Iggy. Aku bukan mau pergi mati…kok" kata Alfred pelan. Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan berat setiap detiknya.

"Tapi, tapi…aku…merasakannya. Kau…kau akan…" perkataan Arthur langsung terpotong saat Alfred kembali mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku…Arthur…Aku…aku melukaimu dengan sangat kejam. Dan juga…membuatmu cemas…Aku…aku sangat ingin melindungimu…memastikan kau akan selamat…apa pun akan kulakukan…untuk keselamatanmu. Maaf…akhirnya…aku…jadi meninggalkanmu…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara begitu!" seru Arthur. "Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku! Kumohon…jangan meninggalkanku…". Air mata mulai menetes, mengalir di pipi Arthur.

"Maaf…seandainya aku lebih kuat…mungkin aku…aku bisa…menjagamu…" kata Alfred saat pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata di pipi Arthur dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis Iggy…aku tak suka melihatmu…menangis…"

Tangan itu meluncur jatuh dari pipi Arthur dan terkulai lemas saat Alfred menutup matanya di pangkuan Arthur. Dia semakin dan semakin meninggalkan dunia nyata. Dia hanya bisa merasakan samar-samar saat Arthur memeluknya erat dan menangis di bahunya.

"Maaf…Arthur…selamat tinggal…" bisik Alfred untuk yang terakhir kalinya di telinga Arthur.

Setelah itu…yang ada hanyalah kegelapan…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Maaf, chapter ini...jelek kan? Saya lagi menggalau dengan pentas kampus. Apa coba kelas saya sama sekali gak punya ketetapan buat drama? Mulai dari HP ama Mr. Bean, terus ke little red riding hood dan sekarang malah robin hood, gimana mau pentas kalau begini ceritanya? dan sebenarnya saya gak pantas protes juga, toh udah gak ikut rapat, gak ikut main pula, cuma numpang nama aja ada di kelas... -curcol mendadak-**

**ah, ude dah. biasa, mohon review ya...dan maaf atas ke OOC an para karakter. mereka sama galaunya dengan saya -PLAK-**

**oke, sekian**


	15. Chapter 15

"ALFRED!" jerit Arthur keras saat tangan Alfred yang berada di pipinya terkulai lemas. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alfred, berharap, sangat berharap, kalau Alfred akan membuka matanya. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Berharap kalau Alfred memang hanya pergi tertidur menuju alam mimpi.

Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi.

Tubuh yang perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin, wajah pucat seakan-akan tak ada darah mengalir, denyut nadi yang sama sekali tak terasa, dan juga…detak jantung yang tak lagi terdengar…

Semua itu cukup untuk membuat Arthur tersadar dari ilusi yang setengah mati dia percayai. Cukup untuk membuktikan kalau harapannya tak terkabul.

Cukup untuk membuktikan kalau Alfred sekarang benar-benar terbaring di pelukannya, pergi meninggalkannya menuju tidur abadinya. Dia tidak akan lagi membuka matanya, tidak lagi bernapas, dan tidak lagi hidup…

Dia telah tewas…pergi meninggalkannya…

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kelopak mata Arthur. Dia terisak-isak sambil memukul-mukul dada Alfred dengan keras.

"Alfred, bangun! Kamu janji kalau kamu akan selalu bersamaku, kau mau membohongiku? Alfred, aku paling benci pembohong! Jangan bohongi aku! Cepat buka matamu!" seru Arthur. "Kumohon…buka matamu Alfred, aku…aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kamu…"

Yang dikatakan Arthur adalah kebenaran. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Alfred. Alfred adalah hidupnya, atau lebih tepatnya, Alfredlah satu-satunya yang membuatnya ingin hidup. Baginya Alfred adalah segalanya, dan sekarang…

"ALFRED! Bangun! Jangan…jangan mati di hadapanku…tolong, jangan meninggalkanku…" gumam Arthur dengan suara pelan. Suara bernada putus asa, yang akan menyayat siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Hanya saja tidak ada siapa pun yang mendengarnya di sana…

Arthur terus menangis sambil memukul dada Alfred, pukulannya melemah hingga akhirnya tangannya hanya bisa mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Alfred, tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja itu, kemeja yang kini basah oleh air mata yang mengalir dari mata hijau emeraldnya.

Saat Arthur berada dalam jurang keputusasaan itulah dia mendengarnya…

Sangat pelan…tapi suara itu ada…

Suara detak jantung Alfred…

Arthur mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi terbenam di dada Alfred dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, tapi terasa…kalau dadanya mulai naik turun dengan pelan. Detak jantungnya juga...semakin kuat…

Arthur tersenyum. Meskipun dia tak pernah percaya tuhan ataupun dewa, dia sungguh berterima kasih pada siapa pun di atas sana. Dia berterima kasih…karena mereka mengembalikan Alfred padanya, tidak mengambil Alfred dari sisinya.

Arthur memeluk Alfred erat dan menunduk untuk mencium bibir Alfred. "Terima kasih…karena sudah kembali padaku, Alfred…" bisik Arthur lembut, sebelum kembali melumat bibir Alfred untuk melakukan CPR padanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Arthur menoleh dan melihat Mathias berlari memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Arthur?" tanya Mathias saat dia melihat pemuda Inggris yang berlutut di lantai keramik itu. Pandangan bola mata birunya segera beralih ke tubuh Alfred yang ada di pelukan Arthur, dia menghela napas tajam. "A…ada apa dengan Alfred?" serunya.

Arthur segera berdiri dan menggendong Alfred di lengannya. Dia segera berjalan ke arah Mathias dan menyerahkan Alfred padanya. "Bawa Alfred ke rumah sakit…dia masih bernapas, tapi sangat lemah, keadaanya kritis…jadi cepat ya…" katanya pada Mathias.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mathias sambil mengambil Alfred dari lengan Arthur. Dia memandang Arthur dengan pandangan cemas. "Kau akan…membunuh Ivan?"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu…" gumam Arthur. "Aku mengerti betapa menderitanya Ivan saat Alfred hampir tewas di hadapanku…aku merasa tak pantas…terus menambah penderitaannya…"

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau memutuskan mati di tangan Ivan…" kata Mathias sambil membawa pergi Alfred dari ruangan tempat mereka berada. "Karena masih ada orang yang menunggumu dan tidak rela kehilanganmu di dunia ini…"

Arthur memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di wajahnya saat dia kembali membuka matanya. "…Aku tahu, kok…" katanya pelan sebelum kembali melangkah, menaiki tangga di hadapannya, menuju lantai atas.

Menuju tempat Ivan menantinya…untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka…

Pertarungan yang mungkin menjadi pertarungan terakhir mereka berdua…

* * *

Kelopak mata yang daritadi tertutup itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata hazel yang selalu dipenuhi kelembutan dan kehangatan, meski kini bayang-bayang kebingungan menaungi mata itu. Pemilik mata itu, seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat kemerahan mengusap rambutnya pelan sambil perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempatnya tadi terbaring.

"Ugh…kepalaku sakit…ini dimana ya?" gumam Feliciano pelan.

Dia segera memandangi ruangan tempatnya berada., sebuah jendela besar yang berada di sekitarnya, menunjukkan kalau sekarang sudah tengah malam. Sinar lembut rembulan samar-samar memasuki ruangan itu, memberikan cahaya perak lembut di tengah kegelapan kamar itu. Dari cahaya yang menyinari kamar itu, dia tahu kalau dia berada di sebuah kamar tidur

Feliciano menunduk dan melihat kalau sekarang dia berada di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Sebuah rantai terpasang di ujung ranjang. Feli mengikuti arah rantai itu dan menemukan kalau rantai itu terpasang ke sebuah belenggu besi yang kini terpasang erat di kakinya. Feliciano menyentuh rantai itu dan hampir dengan segera dia menarik kembali tangannya sambil menjerit pelan setelah telapak tangannya terasa panas terbakar. Dia mengamati tangannya, melihat kalau telapak tangannya kini telah terhias luka bakar.

Feliciano menghela napas. "Rantai khusus vampire…" gumamnya pelan.

"Benar sekali" kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar itu, bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu di ruangan itu, menerangi kamar itu dengan cahayanya. Feliciano menengok ke arah pintu kamar itu, dan melihat Ivan berdiri dengan tenang di ambang pintu itu. "Karena itu kusarankan kau tidak menyentuh rantai itu, atau kau akan terbakar…"

Feliciano memandang Ivan dengan pandangan datar, tak ada satu pun ketakutan, kebencian, mau pun keterkejutan di bola mata hazel itu. Pandangan datar, seolah-olah dia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya. "Kau ingin…membunuhku…?" gumam Feliciano pelan.

Ivan tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadinya begitu…" kata Ivan. "Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tak bisa membawamu menuju penciptamu. Mungkin karena kau mirip…dengan Natalia, da…"

Feliciano hanya terdiam.

"Natalia juga sepertimu. Di saat aku merasa letih, dia selalu membuatku berdiri. Dia mau tersenyum untukku, menenangkan aku, memelukku, dan dia mau…bermanja-manja padaku, membuatku merasa dibutuhkan…kau juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Arthur, kan da? Melihatmu tertidur seperti tadi…aku merasa melihat Natalialah yang sedang tertidur di ranjang ini…di kamar miliknya ini…" kata Ivan pelan.

Feliciano memandangi kamar itu sekali lagi sebelum kembali memandangi Ivan yang kini berdiri di sebelah ranjang yang ditempatinya. "Aku bukan Natalia, dan tak akan pernah menjadi Natalia…" kata Feliciano.

Ivan tersenyum. "Aku tahu, hanya saja, sikapmu, auramu, pandangan matamu, semuanya…begitu mirip Natalia, da" kata Ivan. "Membuatku tak bisa membunuhmu. Setiap kali aku melihat dirimu, yang kulihat selalu dan selalu saja Natalia. Mungkin aku memang sudah jadi gila, da…"

Feliciano memandangi Ivan yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, rambut peraknya menyembunyikan matanya. Perlahan-lahan Feliciano mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di wajah Ivan, membuat pemuda Rusia itu menatapnya.

"Apa…tidak lebih kak Ivan hentikan semua ini? Lupakan masalah kak Yao dan Natalia, lupakan dendam kakak dengan kak Arthur. Tidakkah kakak merasa lelah? Lelah terus-menerus menyimpan dendam, lelah terus melukai orang-orang tak bersalah, lelah terus menerus…menerima kebencian dari orang lain? Kumohon, hentikan ini…kak Ivan. Lupakan semua ini dan jalanilah hidup kakak sebagai orang biasa…Tidak bisakah kita hidup damai bersama-sama?" kata Feliciano dengan nada sedih.

Ivan menggenggam erat tangan Feliciano dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa…melupakan dendamku pada Arthur…sama saja melupakan tujuanku untuk hidup. Aku semata-mata hanya hidup untuk membunuh Arthur…aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…kalau aku menghilangkan dendam ini. Kau menyuruhku berhenti lalu apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya. "Memang aku lelah, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku sangat ingin semuanya berakhir, hanya saja…aku tak tahu cara mengakhirinya" kata Ivan sambil melepaskan tangan Feliciano, membiarkan tangan putih mungil itu terkulai lemas di samping pemiliknya. "Bagiku hanya ada dua cara menghentikan semua ini… Arthur atau aku, salah satu di antara kami, harus mati…"

Ivan berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang yang ditempati Feli dan membuka laci meja di sebelah ranjang itu, menarik keluar sebuah pistol cekoslovakia cz75 dari dalamnya. Dia mengantongi pistol itu dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"Kak Ivan!" seru Feliciano begitu melihat Ivan berjalan pergi.

Ivan berhenti sejenak dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Feliciano, dia mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan pemuda Italia itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan. Dia memandangi pemuda Italia itu, melihat matanya yang perlahan-lahan tertutup dan dia jatuh tertidur di tangan Ivan yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Ivan membaringkan Feliciano yang tertidur itu kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Dia menggenggam tangan pemuda Italia itu dengan erat sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke balik selimut. "Tidurlah" kata Ivan. "Bermimpi indahlah dan lupakan segala masalah di dunia ini"

"…Karena saat kau terbangun, kau akan dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit. Kau akan melihat siapa yang akan kalah dan siapa yang akan menang. Arthur…atau aku…"

Ivan pun berjalan meninggalkan Feliciano yang tertidur dengan tenang itu. Dia menatap langit malam gelap yang dihiasi rembulan sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan pergi, menuju tempat pertarungan terakhirnya.

Pertarungan terakhir yang akan menentukan kehidupan mereka semua yang terlibat di dalamnya selanjutnya.

* * *

Arthur mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi sambil berjalan. Tangannya menggenggam erat pedang di tangannya. Di belakangnya, banyak orang-orang, kemungkinan besar pengawal rumah Ivan, terbaring pingsan dengan luka tebas (yang walaupun tidak fatal cukup untuk merubuhkan mereka) di tubuh mereka semua.

Dia mengusap pipinya dan menatap darah yang ada di telapak tangannya, darah orang-orang yang dia tebas yang terciprat di wajahnya dan menghela napas. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang dia hadapkan dengan pedangnya, tapi tetap, si Ivan itu masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Dari penciumannya yang sama sekali tidak mencium bau darah Feliciano, Antonio, atau Gilbert, sepertinya Ivan tidak menghadang mereka, apalagi membunuh mereka. Kalau begitu di mana dia?

"Arthur!" seru sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Arthur menoleh dan melihat Antonio dan Gilbert, yang membawa senjata mereka masing-masing, berjalan ke arahnya. Arthur memandangi mereka berdua dan melihat kalau mereka berdua agak terlihat lelah. Yah, sebagai vampire baru, ini memang pertarungan pertama mereka, tentu saja energi mereka lebih cepat habis terkuras dari dia ataupun Mathias.

"Kalian berdua menemukan Feli?" tanya Arthur dengan nada datar, yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Antonio dan Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menanyakan semua orang yang menghadang kami, tapi mereka semua bungkam, menyebalkan sekali" kata Antonio.

"Mereka semua gak awesome! Payah!" seru Gilbert ikut-ikutan.

"Tentu saja mereka bungkam, da, karena kenyataannya mereka tidak tahu" kata sebuah suara di atas mereka. Arthur, Antonio, dan Gilbert segera siap siaga dalam posisi tempur, sambil menggenggam erat senjata mereka masing-masing. Mereka segera mendongak dan melihat Ivan berdiri di lantai atas mereka sambil tersenyum. "Hanya aku yang tahu dimana keberadaan Feliciano sekarang…"

"Ivan…" geram Arthur.

Ivan tersenyum sambil meloncat turun dari lantai tempatnya berdiri ke lantai tempat Arthur, Antonio dan Gilbert berdiri. Senyumnya terlihat santai saat dia menarik keluar sebuah pistol dari dalam saku mantelnya. "Bagaimana…kalau kita akhiri semua ini, Arthur? Mari kita tentukan…siapa yang harus mati sekarang…" kata Ivan.

"Dengan senang hati…" kata Arthur sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kepada Ivan. "Mari kita bersenang-senang, Ivan…". Dia segera berjalan ke arah Ivan sebelum memandangi Antonio dan Gilbert, "Kalian berdua, diam di sini" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Arthur!" seru Antonio sambil berjalan maju, tapi saat itu juga dia merasakan tabir pelindung menghalangi dirinya dan Gilbert dari Arthur dan Ivan. "ARTHUR!" jeritnya.

"Artie, kau gak awesome banget! Lenyapkan tabir gak awesome ini!" seru Gilbert kesal pada Arthur, yang tentu saja hanya diabaikan oleh pemuda Inggris itu. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam di depan Ivan sambil mengacungkan pedangnya, menanti saat yang tepat untuk menyerang pemuda Rusia di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah siap mati, da? Sudah menulis surat wasiat?" tanya Ivan sambil tersenyum saat dia dengan santai mengokang pistolnya.

Arthur tertawa sinis. "Kurasa perkataan itu harusnya kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri" kata Arthur. "Karena aku sudah berjanji kalau aku tak akan mati"

"Kau berjanji pada siapa? Pada Alfred, da?" tanya Ivan. "Kenapa harus repot-repot berjanji begitu padanya? Toh, kau dan juga dia…" Ivan menjilat bibirnya. "…akan bertemu di surga atau neraka…kan dia sudah sekarat…"

"Diam, bedebah!" seru Arthur sambil berlari ke arah Ivan. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, dia segera mengayunkan pedangnya menuju tubuh Ivan, yang berhasil ditangkis Ivan dengan pistolnya. "Jangan sekalipun berani menyebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu itu!"

Ivan tertawa pelan sambil mempertahankan pistolnya yang berhasil menahan serangan pedang Arthur. "Hati-hati Arthur, kehilangan kesabaran…berarti mati…" kata Ivan sambil merogoh sakunya.

Arthur melihat gerakan tangan Ivan. Dia tersentak dan melompat mundur, bertepatan dengan saat Ivan menarik keluar sebuah pistol lagi dan menembakkannya ke arah Arthur. Arthur dengan sigap segera menghindari peluru itu. Merasakan desing peluru menggaung di telinganya dan dingin timah itu hampir menyerempet telinganya cukup membuat Arthur sedikit merinding. Dia tahu kalau senjata yang digunakan Ivan adalah senjata khusus hunter, yang jika terkena, jelas tak akan bisa sembuh dengan mudah. Kalau terkena, nyawa pun bisa jadi taruhannya.

"Meleset ya, da?" kata Ivan sambil tetap mengacungkan pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Dia segera mengantongi pistolnya dan berlari pergi menjauhi Arthur.

"Tunggu, Ivan!" seru Arthur sambil ikut mengejar Ivan yang sudah melarikan diri, mengabaikan teriakan Antonio dan Gilbert di belakangnya. Saat ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Ivan dan Ivan. Tujuannya hanya satu, membunuh atau setidaknya, melukai Ivan dengan parah, hingga dia tidak bisa lagi mengincar orang-orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

Arthur terus berlari sambil mengejar Ivan, tapi Ivan berlari cukup cepat, membuat Arthur kehilangan jejaknya. Arthur terus berlari, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah koridor yang kosong, atau menurut perasaan Arthur, terlihat kosong.

Di balik dinding, Ivan bersandar sambil mengatur napasnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pistolnya sementara dia menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan derap langkah Arthur yang berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyiannya.

_Sudah kuduga…Arthur memang tak bisa diremehkan, _pikir Ivan. _Refleksnya cepat, kemampuan bertarungnya pun lumayan…sulit sekali menumbangkannya. _Ivan memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan begitu membuka matanya, bola mata violet itu dipenuhi dengan nafsu membunuh. Dia merogoh mantelnya dan mengeluarkan pisau-pisau yang disimpannya.

_Kita selesai bermain-main, Arthur Kirkland. Sekarang waktunya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya…_

Arthur berjalan di koridor itu dengan perasaan tidak enak, di samping lorong itu, terdapat banyak sekali ruangan-ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Lorong itu luas, tapi pertarungan jarak dekat jelas akan merugikan kalau dilakukan di tempat seperti tempatnya berada sekarang ini, karena lorong ini memiliki banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi. Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak akan berguna karena Ivan…bisa menyergapnya dari mana saja. Entah di mana dia bersembunyi untuk menunggunya.

Arthur menghela napas. _Jadi…dia menyuruhku untuk bertarung jarak jauh? Baik, kalau itu permintaanmu, Ivan…_Arthur segera melenyapkan pedangnya dan mengsummon pistolnya. Dia mengokang pistolnya dan segera mengacungkan pistol itu ke hadapannya, bersiap untuk menembak jika diperlukan. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, Ivan?" kata Arthur.

Dia mendengar suara tawa Ivan. "Kau bereaksi sesuai dengan harapanku, da…" kata Ivan, dan dalam sekejap Ivan langsung melesat keluar dari dinding di hadapan Arthur dengan pisau teracung dan dia langsung melemparkan pisau itu ke arah Arthur sambil menembakkan pistolnya kepada Arthur.

Arthur tersentak saat Ivan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, apalagi pemuda Rusia itu tanpa basa-basi langsung melemparkan pisau dan menembakkan peluru padanya. Arthur menggigit bibirnya, sadar kalau dia harus menerima salah satu serangan Ivan, jika dia menghindari serangan pisau Ivan, peluru pistolnyalah yang akan disambut tubuhnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Arthur pun membiarkan pisau yang dilemparkan Ivan menusuk lengannya sementara dia menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan Ivan dengan gesit.

Arthur menarik napas tajam saat dia mendengar suara peluru menghantam tembok. Dia mencabut pisau di lengannya dan merasakan darah mengalir di lengannya dan mewarnai kemejanya dengan warna merah. Dia menggenggam pisau itu dengan erat sementara dia mengacungkan pistolnya pada Ivan dan menembakkan pelurunya ke arah pemuda Rusia itu.

Ivan dengan segera menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan Arthur sambil kembali melemparkan dua buah pisau kepada Arthur, membuat pisau itu kembali menusuk lengan dan paha Arthur karena Arthur yang belum siap untuk menghadapi serangan Ivan.

Arthur tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit saat pisau itu menembus lengan dan pahanya, dia tetap menembakkan pistolnya kepada Ivan, yang tetap menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan mudah dan balas menembak Arthur.

Arthur berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan di sebelahnya untuk menghindari terjangan peluru yang ditembakkan Ivan padanya. Begitu dia sudah memasuki ruangan itu, Arthur langsung menghela napas dan duduk di lantai keramik yang dingin. Dia terengah-engah mengatur napasnya, sementara tangannya tetap menggenggam erat pistolnya.

_Ivan…kalau serius, dia memang hebat, sulit menang darinya. Dia bisa menghadapi tembakanku…Apa…yang harus kulakukan? _Pikir Arthur.

"Hei, Arthur…" kata Ivan yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Saat Matthew terbaring di rumah sakit, saat Feliciano kuambil di hadapanmu, saat Alfred hampir tewas di pelukanmu, apa…kau merasakan perasaan sakit, da? Apa…kau merasakan sakit….seperti yang kurasakan? Kau merasa kan, kalau kau itu sendirian?"

DEG!

_Sendirian…_

"_Selama ini kau sendirian…dan akan selalu sendirian, Arthur…"_

"_Keluarga? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Arthur! Kau tidak pernah menganggapku kakakmu, kau lebih suka sendirian, kan?"_

"_Kadang-kadang kurasa kamu itu lebih suka sendirian, Arthur. Kau seperti…menolak kami, kakakmu sendiri…"_

"_Apa artinya 'sahabat' untukmu, kau itu akhirnya akan sendiri juga, Arthur Kirkland…"_

"_Lebih baik buang hal omong kosong bernama emosi dari dirimu, Angleterre. Kau hanya akan terluka saat kau sadar kau sendirian…"_

"_Arthur…apa kau tidak takut sendirian?"_

"_Kak Arthur, kenapa kau begitu tenang, bukankan sendirian itu…menakutkan, ve~"_

"_Aku butuh Norge di sampingku…karena aku takut sendirian. Bukankah…kau juga begitu Arthur?"_

Wajah Arthur langsung pucat mendengar perkataan itu. Arthur membenamkan kepalanya di lututnya, mencoba menulikan telinganya dari suara-suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar, ataupun memori yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Ingatan-ingatan dan suara-suara dari masa lalu…

Dia takut…dia takut untuk mendengar dan mengingatnya.

Ya, dia tahu apa itu 'sendirian', tak perlu kakak-kakaknya, Francis, Feliciano, Norway dan Mathias untuk memberitahunya bagaimana menakutkannya sebuah 'kesendirian' itu. Dia tahu betapa sepinya, betapa sedih dan sakitnya sebuah 'kesendirian' itu. Dia tahu rasa dingin menusuk tulang yang sanggup membekukan darah bernama 'kesendirian' itu.

Karena dia tahu rasanyalah, dia tak mau lagi mengalaminya.

"Sendirian itu sakit, kan?" kata Ivan. "Membekukan tulang, menusuk hatimu. Kesepian yang dalam…akan memakan hatimu perlahan-lahan, hingga hatimu rusak tak berbentuk. Sakit itu tidak bisa diobati…dan yang paling menyakitkan…tak bisa dilupakan…"

Ya…karena tidak bisa dilupakan…dia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi setelah dia lepas dari 'kesendirian' itu. Dia tidak ingin…kehilangan sikap manja Feliciano dan Matthew, dia tidak mau kehilangan ejekan dan perbuatan jahil Mathias, Antonio dan Gilbert, dia tidak mau kehilangan perkataan tajam sinis dari Norway, dia tak mau kehilangan rasa cinta dari Alfred, dia tak mau kehilangan semua itu! Tidak mau!

Dia takut…dengan kegelapan hitam pekat yang dibawa oleh sesuatu bernama sepi itu…

"Semakin kau berusaha keluar dari kesepian…kau semakin menyadari kau sendirian. Lambat laun hanya ada keputusasaan, kesedihan, dan akhirnya…hanya ada kegilaan dan kegelapan…" kata Ivan. "Bahkan kematian pun tidak bisa menjamin kau akan selamat dari kesendirian, semakin hari sakitnya akan bertambah, dan…"

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Arthur sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari ke arah Ivan dan mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di depan Ivan, yang tentu saja bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh Ivan. Ivan mencekal pergelangan tangan Arthur yang memegang pistol itu, membuat pemuda Inggris itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Itulah yang kurasakan saat kau membunuh Natalia dan Yao. Kau tahu betapa hancurnya hidupku saat melihat mayat mereka, da?" kata Ivan. "Kau tahu aku merasa aku sudah gila karena aku selalu mendengar suara mereka padahal aku tahu mereka sudah mati. Aku melihat sosok mereka…setiap hari. Apa kau tahu sakitnya saat kau sadar itu hanya ilusi? Sakit Arthur, sangat sakit rasanya, da" Ivan mengambil sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Arthur. "Untuk rasa sakit itu, kau harus membayarnya, da…"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Empat tembakan itu menembus kaki Arthur. Mata hijau emerald pemuda Inggris itu membelalak saat merasakan panasnya timah itu menembus kakinya, darah segera mengalir dengan deras, mewarnai lantai yang dipijak Arthur dengan warna merah…

Timah panas itu menghilangkan kemampuannya untuk berdiri. Rasa sakit di kakinya terlalu parah, membuat kakinya lemas dan ambruk ke lantai, ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan peluru itu untuk memblokir kemampuan vampirenya, membuat dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka di kakinya itu. Arthur memandangi Ivan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan bengis, pemuda Rusia itu menyimpan pistol yang tadi digunakannya untuk menembak kaki Arthur dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lain, mata Arthur langsung melebar begitu dia melihat pistol yang terarah padanya.

Pistol Bloody Rose, pistol khusus para hunter untuk memburu vampire level A atau S, peluru pistol itu 100 % menjanjikan kematian, peluru yang dimuntahkan pistol itu akan membuat tubuh vampire manapun menjadi abu.

Arthur menggigit bibirnya melihat pistol yang diarahkan ke kepalanya itu. Pistol yang tidak diragukan lagi, menyimpan peluru kematian…peluru yang tidak diragukan lagi akan mengakhiri hidupnya…

"Kita akhiri saja semua ini, Arthur…" kata Ivan. "Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada dunia ini, da…"

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu pun bergaung di tengah kegelapan malam…

* * *

**Author note:**

**HOOORRREEE! Satu chapter lagi selesai~ -banggamode:ON-**

**Masalah Alfred, saya gak yakin sih apa ini mungkin (maklum, bukan anak kedokteran) tapi di manga-manga yang pernah saya baca, sepertinya orang yang jantungnya udah gak berdetak kalau dadanya dipukul dengan keras akan memberikan ransangan pada jantung dan membuat jantung kembali berdetak, tapi sekali lagi saya gak yakin ini benar atau nggak! Kalau ini salah, anggap aja rasa cinta Alfred pada Arthur begitu besar sehingga masih gak rela ninggalin Arthur untuk pergi ke dunia sana, makanya dia kembali hidup–PLAAKKK-**

**Dan, dan ampun~kalau Ivan dan Arthurnya OOC. Kesannya Arthurnya rapuh banget ya disini, tapi…kurasa Arthur itu memang rapuh, kok. Buktinya waktu ditinggal Alfred merdeka dia nangis-nangis gaje, jadi saya rasa sebenarnya Arthur memang takut sendirian dan ditinggalkan…meski mungkin soal Amerika itu, Arthur trauma soalnya itu anak sudah ditinggal merdeka sama Ireland sebelumnya…Ivan pun sama, kurasa Ivan juga tak suka sendirian dan ditinggalkan, maklum kan sejak uni soviet runtuh, kan semua negara di bawahnya memerdekakan diri, mereka jadi meninggalkan Ivan semuanya -soktaubanget-**

**Terus, pistol Bloody Rose yang dipakai Ivan itu adalah nama pistol Zero vampire knightnya Matsuri Hino. Aku suka banget, kesannya pistolnya jadi keren banget karena bernama begitu, hunter banget gitu…makanya kuambil…**

**Dan, so sorry banget kalau actionnya garing~ mengingat anak satu ini tak punya referensi fanfic indo action sehingga jadi gak bisa bikin action dan gak ngerti adegan action yang bagus itu gimana. Jadi actionnya asal bikin dan terkesan maksa dan abal ya~ HUAAA Maafff~**

**Ah, sudahlah segini aja curcol gaje saya! Adakah yang sudi untuk mereview hasil kerja abal author ini? Kalau ada harap tekan tombol review, dan berikan kesan kalian!**

**Sekian, jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Arthur menggigit bibirnya melihat pistol yang diarahkan ke kepalanya itu. Pistol yang tidak diragukan lagi, menyimpan peluru kematian…peluru yang tidak diragukan lagi akan mengakhiri hidupnya…_

"_Kita akhiri saja semua ini, Arthur…" kata Ivan. "Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada dunia ini, da…"_

_DOR!_

_Suara tembakan itu pun bergaung di tengah kegelapan malam…_

* * *

Suara tembakan itu bergaung di tengah kegelapan malam, bagaikan jeritan malam, yang sangat memilukan hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Clak…

Clak…

Tetes-tetes darah tertumpah di lantai marmer yang dingin. Tetes yang indah…tapi juga mengerikan. Tetes yang keji…karena menumpahkannya…berarti menghilangkan eksistensi seorang manusia…Tetes yang memberikan kehidupan, karena tanpanya tidak akan ada yang namanya hidup…

Siapa pun, makhluk apa pun…tak akan bisa hidup tanpa ada substansi merah itu mengalir di tubuh mereka…

Ivan dan Arthur terpaku di posisi mereka masing-masing. Tidak bergerak, seolah takut bahkan untuk sekedar melangkahkan kaki. Suasana di antara mereka begitu sunyi, hanya dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara benda yang jatuh terbanting di lantai marmer dan suara tetesan cairan merah pekat yang menetes pelan dari tangan Ivan.

Tetesan darah merah…yang menetes ke arah sebuah pistol hitam yang hancur berserakan, yang kini tergeletak di lantai marmer putih bening…bagaikan kaca. Perpaduan warna yang indah…sekaligus kejam…

Arthur dan Ivan segera berbalik ke arah suara tembakan itu terdengar. Mereka melihat sebuah pistol yang masih berasap, yang dipegang oleh tangan putih mungil yang terlihat bergetar. Tangan itu tersambung…ke tubuh seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat kemerahan yang bersandar di tembok di sampingnya dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan mata cemas pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

Feliciano…

"Fe…Feli?" gumam Ivan dan Arthur bersamaan dengan suara terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kedatangan pemuda Italia itu. Apalagi Ivan, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka…kalau Feliciano bisa melepaskan rantai yang mengunci kakinya dan berlari hingga ke tempat mereka. Padahal kamar tempatnya menyekap Feliciano dan tempat mereka berada sekarang letaknya ujung ke ujung.

"Ba…bagaimana?" gumam Ivan. "Rantai yang mengunci kakimu adalah rantai khusus vampire! Kalau kau merusaknya secara paksa, itu akan berpengaruh ke tubuhmu, da!"

"Memang itu kenyataannya, ve~" gumam Feli sambil menjatuhkan pistol yang dipegangnya. Tangannya tergantung lemas, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Arthur dan Ivan bisa melihat keadaan pemuda Italia itu.

Terutama warna merah darah yang menghiasi celana jeans yang dipakainya.

"Merusak rantai itu benar-benar pekerjaan berat, ve~" gumam Feliciano sambil berjalan terseok-seok ke arah Arthur. "Akibat rantai itu, kakiku terluka cukup dalam, mungkin sampai melukai pembuluh darah vital…dan tidak bisa disembuhkan karena rantai itu menyegel kekuatan vampireku…"

Dia pun segera berdiri di antara Arthur dan Ivan yang masih terpaku memandangnya. Sebuah senyum manis masih tersungging di bibirnya, yang kini putih pucat bagaikan kertas.

"Kenapa…harus bersusah payah begitu, da?" tanya Ivan pada Feliciano. "Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan diri sebegitunya? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan? Apa untungnya bagimu menyiksa diri seperti ini, da?"

Feliciano memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang Ivan dan tersenyum sedih. "Dengan kedatanganku ke sini…kakak dan kak Arthur akan berhenti saling membunuh kan, ve~" katanya dengan pelan tapi terdengar sangat tegas.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa mengatakan itu, Feli?" tanya Ivan dengan sorot mata beku yang dipenuhi kebengisan dan kekejaman. Dia segera merogoh kantong mantelnya dan menarik sebuah pistol lagi dari kantongnya. "Aku masih punya banyak senjata, yang bisa kugunakan untuk membunuh kalian berdua, da."

Arthur memandang pistol di tangan Ivan. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar saat dia menyadari kalau pistol itu adalah pistol Bloody Rose yang lain.

"Feli, cepat lari dari sini!" seru Arthur. "Itu pistol Bloody rose! Dia tidak main-main untuk membunuh kita!"

"Ini peringatan terakhirku, da" kata Ivan sambil mengacungkan pistol itu ke arah Feliciano dan Arthur. "Minggir dari sana, Feli. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menembakmu juga, da."

Feliciano hanya terdiam, tidak membalas perkataan Ivan. Dia hanya memandangi Ivan dengan pandangan datar, meski ada kesedihan…tersamarkan di bola mata hazel itu.

"Feli!" seru Arthur sambil mencengkeram kemejanya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu tewas begitu saja di hadapannya, apalagi karena melindunginya. Tapi luka di kakinya benar-benar membuatnya lumpuh, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain memandangi punggung 'adik' di hadapannya itu.

Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir Feliciano. "Tembak saja," katanya dengan mantap dan tegas pada Ivan.

Arthur dan Ivan langsung membeku mendengar jawaban yang begitu berani dari bibir pemuda Italia itu. Dalam mimpi sekalipun, mereka tidak menyangka kalau jawaban itu yang akan dilontarkan oleh Feliciano.

"Aku tidak akan menginjinkanmu membunuh kak Arthur, kak Ivan," kata Feliciano dengan tenang, meski tubuhnya gemetar, entah karena sedih atau takut. "Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kalau kehilangan nyawa adalah harga yang harus diberikan untuk itu, akan kuberikan nyawaku ini dengan senang hati."

Ivan hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat. Tangannya yang masih mengacungkan pistol ke arah Feliciano hanya terpaku.

"Ada banyak cara lain yang bisa kalian lakukan tanpa harus membunuh, ve~," kata Feliciano. "Membunuh malah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, malah akan membebanimu…dan menyeretmu ke dalam kegelapan, kak Ivan!"

"Lalu kenapa?" kata Ivan. "Aku sudah berada di kegelapan sejak Natalia dan Yao tewas, da."

"Aku tahu itu!" seru Feliciano. "Karena itu aku tak mau kak Ivan dan kak Arthur menambah kegelapan itu! Tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan…selain tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa ada cahaya yang membimbingmu untuk keluar!"

Ivan dan Arthur hanya terdiam.

"Nyawa yang sudah hilang…tak bisa kembali. Tapi…kita bisa merasakannya, kak Ivan, kak Arthur," kata Feliciano pelan. "Mereka bisa menghantui kita, membuat kita menderita setiap harinya. Karena itu membunuh tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun! Tidak ada gunanya! Hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri! Kakak sudah terus-menerus dihantui oleh kak Natalia, kak Yao, dan semua korban kakak sebagai hunter! Jangan tambah sosok-sosok yang menghantui kakak kalau itu bisa dicegah!"

"Aku…aku tidak peduli, da!" seru Ivan histeris. "Sejak kehilangan Yao dan Natalia, aku kehilangan alasan untuk hidup! Aku ingin mereka kembali! Aku ingin bersama mereka! Aku ingin dendam mereka terbalaskan, da!" Dia kembali mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Feliciano. "Karena itu minggir! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya, da!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya," kata Feli dengan tegas. "Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kakak mau membunuh kak Arthur! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Ivan menjadi pembunuh, terutama kak Arthur!"

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, da" kata Ivan sambil mengokang pistolnya dan bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Feli!" seru Arthur panik mendengar suara kokangan pistol itu.

Saat itu Feliciano memandang Ivan dengan tatapan berbeda. Tatapan yang langsung membuat Ivan membeku.

Tatapan bola mata hazel itu dingin, tapi kehangatan dan kebaikan…terlihat di sana. Kepedulian yang besar dan kebengisan yang dingin…hanya itu yang terlihat jelas di mata itu.

Pandangan yang mirip…dengan Natalia dan Yao. Pandangan yang sangat disukainya…dari dua orang kesayangannya itu.

Ivan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa….Pemuda Italia di hadapannya ini adalah satu-satunya vampire yang tak bisa dia bunuh. Meski sebentar, hanya dalam pertemuan sesaat, beberapa menit yang terlihat tak berarti di kamar itu, mengubah segalanya…. Kehangatan pemuda itu…tanpa sadar menumbuhkan rasa sayang pada Feliciano. Karena hanya Feliciano yang mau percaya padanya, mempedulikannya, dan tidak menyalahkannya.

Saat vampire dan orang lain menganggapnya orang jahat dan kejam, orang yang haus darah dan hidup hanya untuk balas dendam, Feliciano tetap percaya kalau ada kebaikan di hati pemuda Rusia itu. Dia tidak menutup mata atas perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Ivan, dan tidak menyalahkannya dengan buta atas semua hal yang telah dilakukannya. Dia mencoba mengerti alasan yang mendasari tindakan pemuda Rusia itu, dan tidak menghakiminya seenaknya. Bagaikan api unggun kecil di gunung es…perlahan tapi pasti, kehangatan pemuda itu mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Rasa sayang pada pemuda Italia itu mencegahnya…untuk menumpahkan darah pemuda Italia itu walau hanya sedikit. Hatinya…tidak mengijinkannya untuk membunuh Feliciano

Karena rasa sayang itu tidak bisa dia abaikan. Mengabaikan rasa sayang itu…sama saja kehilangan hatinya. Dan saat kau kehilangan hati…maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis…yang hidup hanya demi nafsu dan harga diri.

Dan dia tidak mau hidup seperti itu. Dia ingin hidup sebagai manusia, dan kalaupun dia mati…dia ingin mati sebagai manusia. Seseorang yang memiliki hati…dan emosi…yang membuatmu tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu…

Ivan segera menembakkan pistolnya ke arah tembok di sampingnya, melubangi tembok beton di sampingnya dengan sukses. Dia memandang Feliciano dan Arthur dengan tatapan kosong dan segera menyimpan pistolnya.

"Hari ini kalian beruntung, akan kulepaskan kalian, da" kata Ivan sambil berbalik. "Tapi lain kali, akan kubunuh kalian." Dia pun segera berjalan pergi dan tidak lama kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan lorong rumahnya.

Feliciano memandang Ivan dengan tatapan sedih sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan berbalik ke arah Arthur. Dia segera mengulurkan tangan pada Arthur untuk membantunya berdiri. "Ayo…kak Arthur. Kita sudah aman. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati hari ini, ve~. Untuk sementara, semuanya sudah selesai…"

Arthur hanya terdiam sebelum menyambut tangan Feliciano dan berdiri. Dia segera bersandar di bahu Feliciano saat mereka berdua berjalan terseok-seok ke tempat Gilbert dan Antonio yang masih menunggu mereka.

* * *

Antonio dan Gilbert duduk bersandar di tembok beton rumah Ivan. Setelah berusaha menghancurkan tabir pelindung yang dibuat Arthur (yang toh hasilnya gagal), mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Arthur kembali, meski…tentu tidak dengan perasaan cerah ceria.

Seandainya keadaannya tidak seburuk ini, seandainya mereka tidak tahu kalau Ivan adalah seorang vampire hunter, seandainya mereka tidak tahu kalau Alfred nyaris tewas di tangan Ivan, seandainya mereka tidak tahu kalau Ivan begitu sadis, seandainya Feliciano tidak ada di tangan Ivan, mungkin mereka bisa berkata dengan santai dan meyakinkan diri mereka kalau semua ini akan berakhir bahagia. Mereka bisa percaya kalau mereka bisa kembali ke rumah mereka, bertemu kekasih mereka, dan hidup bahagia selamanya…

Tapi mereka sadar, hidup mereka bukan cerita dongeng. Tidak ada yang sempurna di hidup mereka, kalaupun ada, kesempurnaan itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Akan ada badai yang menerpa yang akan menhancurkan atap kesempurnaan tempat mereka bernaung itu.

Antonio menghela napas lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gilbert yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gilbert hanya melirik Antonio sekilas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hei, Gil…" gumam Antonio sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau emerald yang dibayang-bayangi dengan kelelahan dan kegalauan.

"Hmm…" gumam Gilbert pelan pada sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Apa ini nyata? Semua kejadian dengan Ivan ini…apa ini nyata?" gumam Antonio pelan. "Atau ini kenyataan dan kebahagiaanku bersama Lovino dan Feli itu yang mimpi?"

Gilbert segera memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Selama ini Antonio dikenal sebagai anak ceria dan optimis. Pemuda Spanyol itu selalu berpandangan positif pada kejadian buruk yang terjadi padanya atau orang lain. Melihatnya menyerah dan memandang negatif dunia sampai seperti itu…sungguh sangat menyakitkan, karena itu berarti…selama ini dia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan tertawa hingga akhirnya dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Rasanya sejak semua ini terjadi, duniaku jungkir balik. Aku menjadi vampire dan kehilangan Lovi, menemukannya lagi dan bisa kembali bersamanya, lalu mengetahui kalau Feli adalah vampire, sama seperti kita, hidup di kegelapan seperti kita. Begitu aku bisa menerimanya, Ivan datang mengincar Alfred, lalu…kejadian Alfred diculik, dan sekarang Feli ikut diculik…Rasanya Ivan bukan hanya menyiksa Arthur, Gil! Dia juga menyiksaku!" seru Antonio keras. "Aku menyayangi Feli, Gil…seandainya terjadi sesuatu padanya…"

Gilbert mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Antonio dan menariknya mendekat. Tangannya segera menuju rambut cokelat ikal Antonio dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kita semua menyayangi Feli, Antonio. Aku yang awesome ini juga begitu…Tapi, kini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan…selain percaya…dan menunggu…meski itu hal gak awesome…hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang…" gumam Gilbert pelan.

"Tapi…dia…akan selamat, kan?" gumam Antonio pelan. "Dia tidak akan sekarat seperti Alfred, kan? Feli akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku yakin Feli akan baik-baik saja, dengan sangat awesome, Antonio" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula dia vampire yang awesome, bukan manusia biasa seperti Alfred. Dia lebih kuat…dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa." Dia kembali mengusap rambut Antonio pelan. "Percaya padanya dan Arthur, dan pasti Feli akan kembali pada kita sambil tersenyum awesome seperti biasanya…"

Antonio hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka segera menggenggam senjata mereka dengan waspada sebelum hidung mereka mencium aroma tubuh yang mendekati mereka.

Bau tubuh Arthur dan Feliciano…meski ada bau darah yang mengikuti, tapi bau tubuh yang mendatangi mereka jelas bau Feliciano dan Arthur.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka melihat Arthur dan Feliciano berjalan terseok-seok ke arah mereka berdua. Kaki mereka berlumur darah, mewarnai celana jeans mereka dengan warna merah pekat. Begitu melihat Antonio dan Gilbert, Feliciano segera melambai pada kedua 'kakak'nya itu.

"Kak Gilbert! Kak Antonio, ve~" katanya dengan riang, tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya tentunya, meski wajah dan bibirnya yang pucat mengatakan lain soal kondisinya.

"FELI!" seru keduanya dengan nada cemas sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyambut 'adik' mereka itu. Begitu Arthur melenyapkan tabir penghalang yang membatasi Gilbert dan Antonio, keduanya langsung berlari mendatangi keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Feli? Kakimu…" tanya Antonio dengan cemas sambil memandangi keadaan 'adik'nya itu. Dia hanya memandang ngeri pada warna merah yang mengotori kaki adiknya itu.

"Ya" kata Feliciano sambil tetap tersenyum manis. "Hanya luka kecil. Setelah efek rantai vampire yang dipasang kak Ivan padaku lenyap, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan luka ini." Dia segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Antonio. "Hanya perlu istirahat sebentar, ve~"

Arthur mengusap rambutnya dan berjalan ke samping Feliciano dengan lambat. "Ayo pergi, kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Alfred sudah dibawa Mathias ke rumah sakit, Feli juga sudah kita selamatkan."

"Bagaimana dengan Ivan yang gak awesome itu?" tanya Gilbert.

Arthur dan Feliciano saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Dia pergi…melepaskan kami berdua. Tapi dia bilang kalau bertemu lagi…dia akan membunuh kita." Dia menghela napas. "Tapi setidaknya hari ini kita aman. Jadi lebih baik kita istirahat…untuk menyebuhkan luka ini."

Gilbert dan Antonio menatap curiga ke arah kedua pemuda di hadapan mereka itu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja. Apa pun alasan Ivan melepaskan Arthur, kali ini keduanya terluka cukup parah. Bertarung pun…situasi ini tidak menguntungkan mereka. Kali ini mereka hanya bisa mundur, dan menanti serangan selanjutnya, kalau memang ada.

Antonio hanya menghela napas dan menyampirkan lengan Feliciano di bahunya dan membantu pemuda Italia itu berjalan. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi. Sebelum Ivan mengubah pikirannya dan kembali memburu kita," katanya pelan. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil memapah Feliciano, diikuti oleh Gilbert yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Arthur.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar menuju udara dingin malam yang menusuk, meninggalkan rumah besar mewah yang terlihat sendu dan sepi. Rumah besar penuh kenangan buruk…juga rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu…atas tumpahnya darah merah yang berceceran di dalamnya…

* * *

Arthur memandangi ranjang di hadapannya. Pandangannya terlihat begitu sedih dan kosong. Ranjang putih rumah sakit…dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya terbaring di atasnya.

Alfred…

Ya, setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah Ivan dengan selamat, mereka segera menuju rumah sakit, untuk melihat keadaan Alfred dan mengobati luka mereka. Mereka berempat langsung disambut Mathias yang langsung panik melihat keadaan Feliciano dan Arthur yang hancur-hancuran. Setelah selesai, Arthur memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Alfred sementara Mathias dan yang lainnya pergi mencari hotel untuk beristirahat dan berjanji akan datang lagi keesokan harinya.

Arthur menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali membukanya dan memandang pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu. Begitu manis…bagaikan malaikat yang sedang tertidur lelap, lelah setelah perjalanan panjang mengarungi langit. Mungkin Arthur pun akan sekedar menganggap pemuda Amerika itu tertidur lelap, jikasaja tidak ada perban-perban di tubuhnya dan selang-selang yang terhubung ke berbagai peralatan kedokteran rumit di sekitarnya.

Ya…dia tetap malaikat yang sedang tertidur lelap, hanya saja alih-alih tertidur menuju dunia mimpi, pemuda di hadapannya itu berjalan ke dunia sana…dan mungkin…tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

Arthur pun perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Alfred yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Tangan itu begitu dingin dan pucat, seakan tak ada darah di sana. Tangan itu begitu pucat, seperti tangannya sendiri. Bahkan untuk sesaat, Arthur tak bisa membedakan, mana tangannya dan mana tangan Alfred. Sedikitpun, tak ada warna yang membedakan dan memisahkan tangan mereka, begitu serupa…begitu mati…

Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya di samping lengan Alfred sambil tetap menggenggam tangan pemuda Amerika itu dengan erat. Sekali-kali tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap telapak tangan pemuda Amerika itu, seolah ingin memastikan…kalau tangan yang berada di genggamannya itu nyata.

"Maaf…" gumam Arthur pelan pada Alfred yang masih saja tidak sadarkan diri. "Maafkan aku…"

Dia pun membawa tangan Alfred ke bibirnya dan mengecup tangan itu lembut. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, penuh rasa sayang…. Siapa pun yang melihat adegan itu tidak akan menyangkal…banyaknya rasa sayang dan cinta yang terkandung di dalam ciuman itu.

"Maafkan aku…gara-gara aku…" Arthur mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. "Gara-gara aku…kau terluka begini. Dipikir lagi, semua itu karena aku, Matthew, Feli, kau…semuanya terluka karena aku. Aku yang menumpahkan darah kalian. Selama ini, aku tak pernah mempedulikannya, tapi…" Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata menetes dari bola mata hijau emerald itu ke seprai putih rumah sakit. "Tapi saat melihatmu seperti ini…"

"…Aku jadi berpikir kalau aku ini memang monster…" gumam Arthur pelan. "Tidak hanya membunuh orang tak berdosa untuk bertahan hidup demi setetes darah…tapi aku juga menyebabkan orang-orang yang kusayangi terluka…Aku ini tidak berguna…bahkan untuk sekedar melindungi orang yang berharga untukku…"

Arthur terus menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia begitu larut dalam kesedihannya, hingga dia tidak menyadari tangan Alfred yang sedikit bergerak di genggamannya dan mata biru sapphire yang perlahan-lahan terbuka untuk memandangnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau Alfred bangun saat ada tangan yang terulur dengan lemah untuk menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir itu.

Arthur segera mendongakkan kepalanya begitu dia merasakan ada tangan yang menghapus air matanya. Segera setelah dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia bertemu pandang dengan wajah Alfred yang memandang cemas padanya. Hijau emerald berpandangan dengan biru sapphire…yang sangat disukainya.

"A…Al…fred…" gumam Arthur pelan, seolah takut, kalau ini hanya mimpi dan begitu dia membuka mata, Alfred kembali tertidur dan tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

Alfred terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Hei…Arthur…" katanya pelan.

Arthur terpaku sejenak mendengar suara itu. Suara itu…suara itu…benar-benar Alfred! Oh, betapa dia merindukan suara itu! Dia merindukannya…telinganya sungguh bahagia mendengar suara lembut yang hangat itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Arthur segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Alfred dan menangis terisak pelan. Alfred tertegun sejenak sebelum meletakkannya di kepala Arthur dengan pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Iggy, jangan nangis, dong…Iggy kan bukan anak-anak lagi…" kata Alfred berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan Arthur.

"Kupikir…" Arthur mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuh Alfred dengan erat. "Kupikir…aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kupikir kau tewas…dan meninggalkanku….sendirian…" kata Arthur pelan. "Aku takut…kau meninggalkanku…dan tidak kembali lagi…"

Ucapan Arthur membuat Alfred terdiam. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Arthur begitu takut kehilangannya. Selama ini Arthur adalah sosok yang begitu dingin dan angkuh. Meski dia menyatakan, baik dari perkataan dan tindakan, kalau dia mencintai Alfred, tak sekalipun Alfred tahu…sedalam apa arti dirinya bagi pemuda Inggris itu. Bagaikan mencoba mengukur kedalaman sungai yang dia tak kenal, dia hanya samar-samar merasakan perasaan cinta Arthur, tak tahu seberapa besar pemuda itu mencintainya.. Bahkan dia sempat ragu…apa benar Arthur mencintainya, bukan sekedar menyukainya atau menyayanginya. Dia tak bisa melihat apakah dia istimewa bagi Arthur, melebihi Feliciano atau Mathias, yang menempati hati Arthur lebih dulu darinya. Dia bagaikan terombang-ambing di laut gelap bernama 'hati Arthur' tanpa ada penanda apa pun untuk membimbingnya ke tepian, tempat cinta Arthur menantinya…

Karena itu mengetahui kalau Arthur mencintainya sedalam itu…memberikan perasaan hangat bagi Alfred. Dia sangat bahagia…mengetahui kalau Arthur mencintainya…sungguh-sungguh mencintainya…

Karena tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan di dunia ini selain mengetahui kalau orang yang sangat kau cintai membalas perasaanmu…dengan tingkatan yang sama. Mengetahui kalau orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu…hingga tahap takut kehilanganmu…bukankah itu tanda kalau kau adalah segalanya untuknya? Sesuatu yang tidak akan dia lepaskan apa pun yang terjadi? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu…tidak juga berpaling darimu. Tanpa kata-kata, terpatri janji di sana, janji bahwa kalian akan bersama selamanya.

Adakah perasaan yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu?

Alfred langsung tersenyum dan meraih tangan Arthur dengan lembut, kemudian dia meletakkan jari tangannya yang lain di dagu Arthur, membuat pemuda Inggris itu memandangnya. Mata hijau emerald memandang sedih pada biru emerald yang terlihat hangat dan lembut.

"Arthur…" gumam Alfred pelan. "Aku…minta maaf…"

Arthur memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Minta maaf? Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" gumam Arthur. "Kalau ada yang harus minta maaf, itu aku! Aku yang menyeretmu dalam bahaya, aku yang melukaimu, aku yang membuatmu nyaris tewas, aku yang—". Ucapan itu pun terputus, terbungkam oleh cumbuan bibir merah sensual hangat yang kontras dengan bibir tipis dingin yang dicumbunya.

Arthur hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan bibir pemuda Amerika itu bersatu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu hangat, begitu lembut, benar-benar seperti…Alfred. Dia perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya, lebur dalam ciuman itu. Dia ingin tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, membiarkan tubuh dan bibirnya mengingat dan menginginkan ciuman itu…selamanya…. Kalau dia boleh meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan, dia akan meminta agar Tuhan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam cinta yang terkandung di ciuman itu…karena itulah harapannya yang terdalam…

Setelah beberapa menit, Alfred melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang Arthur dengan pandangan lembut. Matanya begitu jernih dan hangat, tidak ada dendam ataupun kemarahan di sana, sejauh Arthur bisa memandang, hanya ada kehangatan…dan cinta…

"Arthur," gumam Alfred pelan. "Aku…tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak salah, semuanya…itu karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Aku yang menyerahkan diriku pada Ivan. Aku yang menyerangmu duluan, aku yang melukaimu. Akulah yang memulai semuanya lebih dulu. Kau hanya berusaha menolongku, menyelamatkanku…" Dia menangkup wajah Arthur di tangannya dan tersenyum. "Karena itu tidak ada yang salah dengan perbuatanmu."

Arthur hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Alfred sebelum akhirnya dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan tangisnya meledak. Dia segera melemparkan diri ke arah Alfred dan membenamkan dirinya ke dada kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya terguncang pelan karena isak tangis. Alfred hanya tersenyum, sambil mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Aku…tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Iggy. Meski berkali-kali terluka dan nyaris mati, aku tidak akan meninggalkan, Iggy. Sepanjang aku hidup…aku akan selalu ada di sisi Iggy, mencintaimu…selamanya…" bisik Alfred di telinga kekasihnya itu. "Percaya padaku, Iggy…"

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap terisak pelan. Kedua pasangan kekasih itu pun terbenam dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan cinta mereka, ditemani satu sama lain, dalam perasaan aman dan nyaman.

Tanpa sekalipun menyadari sepasang bola mata berwarna hazel yang mengamati mereka berdua di balik pintu kamar rumah sakit sambil tersenyum…

* * *

Feliciano menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum saat dia menutup pintu kamar Alfred yang dibukanya sedikit itu dengan pelan, agar tidak mengganggu dua orang di dalam.

Tadinya dia ke rumah sakit untuk menggantikan Arthur menjaga Alfred sekaligus menyuruh Arthur beristirahat sejenak. Tapi melihat kehangatan tadi…Feliciano berpikir lebih baik membiarkan mereka berdua sebentar, bagaimanapun mereka berdua sudah terlalu banyak menderita…biarlah kali ini mereka mengecap kebahagiaan yang tersedia untuk mereka.

Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan dini hari kota Moscow itu, begitu indah, dengan berbagai lampu-lampu gedung berserakan di bawahnya (letak kamar Alfred memang ada di lantai atas) yang berpadu dengan langit malam, bagaikan permata berbagai warna yang terserak di kain beludru hitam pekat, yang menjanjikan keindahan dan kecantikan…Begitu damai…dan tenang.

Tapi dia tahu kalau kedamaian ini hanya ketenangan sebelum badai.

Feliciano menghela napas sambil berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ujung ruang tunggu dan menempelkan tangannya di sana. Dingin kaca menyapa tangannya…juga hatinya. Dingin…bagaikan hati manusia yang membeku.

Ivan masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Tidak ada jaminan, Ivan akan menghentikan usahanya membunuh Arthur. Mungkin Ivan tidak bisa membunuhnya (sesuatu yang sebenarnya patut dia banggakan, mengingat dia dan Ivan hanya bertemu beberapa menit saja), tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membunuh semua vampire lain. Mathias, Antonio, Gilbert, Arthur, mereka semua akan jadi target Ivan seandainya pemuda itu menginginkannya. Kemampuan Ivan setara dengan Mathias dan Arthur, hanya dalam sekejap, dia bisa saja membunuh keempatnya…dan kemungkinan besar kali ini…tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya belas kasih.

Feliciano memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, dan tatapannya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan tajam penuh tekad. Seolah telah menemukan tujuan hidup…alasan untuk pergi bertarung…dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Tidak, tidak akan dia biarkan Ivan membunuh lagi. Meski hanya sekejap, Feliciano bisa melihatnya, melihat sakit hati dan kesedihan di balik mata violet dingin itu. Dingin es itu tidak bisa menyamarkan rasa sakit hati di balik mata violet itu. Mata hazelnya melihat dengan jelas semua sakit itu…membuat Feli tidak bisa melihat Ivan sebagai seorang hunter pembunuh keji yang hobi menumpahkan darah dan menyiksa orang lain.

Di matanya Ivan seperti anak kecil…yang ketakutan menghadapi dunianya setelah kehilangan orang tuanya…dan berusaha sebisanya bergantung pada tangan orang lain yang terulur padanya. Hanya saja, tidak ada tangan yang terulur padanya dengan tulus, semua tangan itu melepaskan anak kecil itu di tengah jalan dan kembali meninggalkannya di tengah salju yang dingin, membuat anak kecil itu akhirnya diam di tempat, tidak melakukan apa pun…selain berdiri diam menunggu orang tuanya menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi bersama-sama atau hingga dia mati beku di tengah salju.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, karena semuanya punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu. Arthur dan Ivan memiliki alasan untuk membela perbuatan mereka. Alasan itu membuat mereka menorehkan kesedihan, tapi…semua itu demi kebenaran yang mereka anggap benar. Tapi, sudah cukup, bagi Feliciano, semua ini sudah cukup.

Semua ini…kesedihan ini…harus dihentikan. Dia harus bisa membuat Ivan melupakan kesedihan dan dendamnya, kembali menggerakkan waktunya yang beku, dan membuatnya mau meneruskan hidup. Pertarungan ini harus dihentikan…sebelum semakin banyak orang yang menangis dan terluka…

Feliciano pun mengedarkan pandang sejenak ke arah kamar Alfred sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya, membiarkan lembaran kesedihan berdarah ini menuju akhir dan tertutup untuk selamanya.

Suatu tempat yang dia yakini…menjadi tempat Ivan berada kini. Tempat dia bisa bertemu Ivan…untuk menyelesaikan semuanya…

* * *

**Author note: **

**YES! Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya chapter selanjutnya selesai! dan hasilnya...hancur seperti biasanya! -digebuk-  
**

**Dan akhirnya…UJIAN SELESAAAIII! Setelah dua minggu berkurung diri di kamar kos, belajar bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas presentasi, nulis sana nulis sini, baca buku ini itu, ngerjain makalah ini itu, akhirnya selesaiiii~. Akhirnya libur~bahagia sekali. Bisa kembali nulis lagi….-OOTkambuh-**

**Oke, kalau kalian semua ngerasa kalau hubungan Feliciano ama Ivan itu terlalu…dekat, sampai bisa dikategorikan hint RussiaxxN. Italy, sumpah, aku minta maaf~ -sembahsujud-. Sumpah, gak ada niat bikin pairing crack, kok. Hanya saja, aku rasa di antara kelima vampire itu, yang sedikitnya punya hati buat menempuh jalan damai sama Ivan, ya…Cuma Feli. Karena itu wajar, kalau satu-satunya yang bisa berbicara dengan damai sama Ivan tanpa ada darah sedikitpun ya…Cuma Feli.**

**Menurutku dari sisi Feli, dia itu sendiri orangnya perhatian, baik hati, dan **_**care**_** sama orang lain. Menurutku, wajar kan kalau dia setidaknya tidak seenaknya menghakimi orang sesuai dengan yang terlihat dan melihat lebih kepada alasan kenapa dia melakukannya? Karena itu menurutku wajar kalau setidaknya Feli memperhatikan Ivan, karena di mata dia, ya…Ivan itu sendiri gak salah. Sekejam apa pun perbuatan Ivan, ada alasan yang dia anggap benar, meski di mata orang lain salah. Karena itu…menurutku setidaknya Feli gak bakal berlaku keras pada Ivan.**

**Dan dari sisi Ivan sendiri…menurutku juga wajar kalau kamu setidaknya peduli dan berterima kasih sama seseorang kalau kamu selama ini dianggap orang jahat, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menganggap kamu baik, kan? Jadi kurasa…setidaknya Ivan merasa berterima kasih dengan perhatian dan kepercayaan Feliciano padanya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit toleran sama Feliciano. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya pandangan dan pendapatku, ya…jadi sekali lagi maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa karakter mereka berdua sudah kebangetan banget…OOCnya –digiles-**

**Jadi maaf ya…kalau kesannya interaksi mereka itu sedikit…berlebihan dekatnya. Sekali lagi saya katakan, saya gak bermaksud bikin pairing crack! Hubungan mereka berdua cuma sebatas sesama orang yang saling mengerti dan perhatian, gak lebih (setidaknya menurut saya sih…gak ada unsur romance sedikitpun dalam hubungan mereka…-digebuk-). **

**Dan masalah karakter, saya udah angkat tangan untuk masalah keOOCannya. Saya kira, kalau saya masukkan karakter asli mereka, sungguh tidak mendukung alur fic saya ini, jadi ya…menyesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi…keOOCan mau tidak mau harus terjadi! –dikemplang-. bahasanya, saya menyesuaikan karakter tokoh dengan plot cerita, bukan plot cerita dengan karakter.  
**

**Baiklah, mohon maaf untuk keOOC an dan kehancuran-kehancuran lain yang menyertai pembuatan chapter ini. dan kalau ada yang ngerasa keberatan dan mau protes, sangat dipersilakan di kolom review…maklum, saya juga ngerasa kok, tiap chapter, kayaknya saya semakin hancur-hancuran…mungkin galau ujian masih berpengaruh… –bisik-bisik-**

** Baiklah, seperti biasanya, para readers dimohon reviewnya, ya. Maaf karena saya masih belum bisa balas review kalian kemarin-kemarin, ya…-digebuk-**

** Oke, sekian para readers sekalian…**


End file.
